Mejores amigos para siempre o eso creí
by Naomi Girl
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran... una amistad... una confusión... un amor... una ruptura ¿qué camino eligirán? CAPÍTULO XI! Espero lo disfruten!
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1- La pelea  
-------------------------------  
Todos en la ciudad era perfecto, la mañana, el sol, las nubes, las personas pasando, era una mañana muy linda, pero de repente se ve a una chica correr, una chica de pelo castaño claro, ojos esmeraldas y hermoso cuerpo y cara corría, tomando su mochila.  
  
-¡Diablos!- gritó la chica entrando a una escuela-. ¡Voy a llegar tarde otra vez!  
  
Para su alivio el profesor no había llegado y suspiró.  
  
-Genial- dijo Sakura  
  
-¡Qué milagro!- dijo una voz detrás de ella  
  
Ella volteó y vio a un chico muy apuesto de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos ámbar sonriendo-. ¡Es la primera vez que llegas temprano!- el chico empezó a reírse  
  
-No le veo lo gracioso- dijo la chico sacando humo de las orejas y con una cara graciosa  
  
Pasaron al salón y ella se sentó y buscó algo en su mochila, el chico pasó junto a su escritorio y le tiró todos los libros de la banca con el pie.  
  
-¡Ash!- dijo la chica y empezó a recoger las cosas y miró al chico-. ¿No piensas ayudarme?  
  
El chico la vio, venía con varios amigos, miró los libros, puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos.  
  
-No son míos- dijo y se sentó en su pupitre que era detrás de ella  
  
Ella empezó a recoger las cosas y el maestro entró.  
  
-¡Un examen sorpresa!- dijo el profesor  
  
-¡Ah!- dijeron todos  
  
-¡Vamos!- dijo el profesor y les dio varios papeles  
  
-Lo que me faltaba- dijo la chica-. Un examen sorpresa de matemáticas  
  
Todos empezaron a trabajar y el chico terminó y empezó a lanzarle bolas de papel con saliva a la chica de enfrente, ella volteaba y él hacía como que escribía. El chico le volvió a lanzar una bola de papel y ella volteó y el chico hacía como que escribía. La chica se volteó. Después de varios minutos la chica se volteó.  
  
-Syaoran me...- dijo pero una bola de papel le entró a la boca y se la tragó, vio a Syaoran con la cerbatana y él sonri  
  
La chica tomó un libro y lo aventó, Syaoran se agachó y un chico de atrás también para recoger un lápiz y le dio al maestro en la espalda, el profesor recogió el libro y vio el nombre.  
  
-¡Señorita Kinomoto!- gritó el profesor-. ¡Fuera de mi clase!  
  
-Pero si yo...- dijo  
  
-¡Fuera!  
  
Sakura tomó su mochila, vio a Syaoran con cara de odio y él empezó a chiflar y a mover su examen. Sakura salió y el profesor le cerró la puerta. En el receso Sakura estaba leyendo un libro.  
  
-¡Sakura!- se oyó una voz  
  
Sakura volteó y una pelota de fútbol le golpeó la cara. Syaoran se botó de la risa. Sakura se enojó pero quitó su rostro de enfado, miró a Syaoran seriamente, tomó la pelota de fútbol la metió en su mochila, tomó el libro, le sacó la lengua a Syaoran y caminó hacia la biblioteca.  
  
-Li- dijeron todos los del equipo de fútbol  
  
-En la vida todos cometemos fouls- dijo Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros Eriol se rió un poco.  
  
Syaoran miró hacia donde Sakura se había ido.  
  
Sakura estaba sentada leyendo el libro cuando Syaoran llegó con unos libros y los soltó en la cabeza de Sakura. Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
-¡Perdón!- dijo Syaoran inocentemente-. No me fijé que estabas  
  
-¡Syaoran!- dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos  
  
-Adiós, Sakura- dijo Syaoran y se fue riendo  
  
-Vaya- dijo Tomoyo-. Sí que te molesta  
  
-Si- dijo Sakura leyendo y luego se par  
  
-Pero sigue siendo tu mejor amigo, ¿no es así?- preguntó Tomoyo siguiendo a Sakura afuera de la biblioteca  
  
-Si- dijo Sakura-. Pero es muy hartante  
  
-A mí se me hace que se gustan- dijo Tomoyo  
  
Sakura se detuvo, volteó a verla sonrojada y con cara de enojo.  
  
-¡Estás loca!- grit  
  
-Shh...- dicen todos  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Sakura y salió al patio-. Están bien loca- dijo Sakura  
  
Tomoyo se empezó a reír. Eriol pasó junto con Syaoran enfrente de ellas y se detuvieron.  
  
-Hola, chicas- dijo Eriol sonriente  
  
-Hola- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Tomoyo, quiero hablar contigo- dijo Eriol y la tomó del brazo y la llevó lejos de Sakura y Syaoran  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Sólo lo hice para que Syaoran hablara con Sakura.  
  
-Ah- dijo Tomoyo y vieron a la pareja  
  
Sakura miraba como jugaban los chicos fútbol.  
  
-¿Me devuelves el balón?- pregunta Syaoran serio  
  
-No- dijo Sakura-. Lo hubieras pensado antes de pegarme  
  
Syaoran tomó la mochila de Sakura y se echó a correr.  
  
-¡Syaoran, devuélvemela!- grita Sakura  
  
-¡Alcánzame!- grita Syaoran y desaparece en unos arbustos  
  
'Ay no, ahí tengo mi diario, si lo lee va a saber la verdad, tengo que encontrarlo, aunque no creo que lo lea pero atrás de mi cuaderno viene la verdad' pensó Sakura  
  
Sakura encontró a Syaoran a punto de ver atrás del cuaderno, Sakura lo tomó.  
  
-¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó Syaoran con cara pícara-. Es un corazón y tu nombre, ¿quién es el otro?  
  
-No te voy a decir- dijo Sakura y tomó su mochila y se fue caminando  
  
-¡Vamos, Sakura!- dijo Syaoran  
  
-No- dijo Sakura sonriendo  
  
-¿A quién quiero?- preguntó Syaoran haciendo como si le fuera a dar un beso  
  
Sakura lo vio.  
  
-No sé- dijo Sakura y siguió caminando  
  
-¡Sakura!- dijo Syaoran  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sakura  
  
Syaoran la miró algo enojado.  
  
-Dime quien es- dijo Syaoran  
  
-No- dijo Sakura y el timbre para entrar a clases sonó-. Nos vemos luego, Syao  
  
Pasaron las clases. Los 4 amigos se reunieron en el patio en la salida.  
  
-Sakura- dijo Eriol  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Sakura  
  
-Como sabemos que hoy es tu cumpleaños, felicidades- dijo Eriol y abrazó a Sakura  
  
-¡Felicidades, Sakura!- dijo Tomoyo y la abraz  
  
-Gracias chicos- dijo Sakura  
  
Alguien abrazó a Sakura por atrás.  
  
-Felicidades- dijo una voz sensual (Uy sí claro ¬¬)  
  
Sakura se sonrojó, Tomoyo y Eriol se rieron un poco.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Sakura y Syaoran la soltó y sonrió.  
  
-De nada- dijo Syaoran-. Ya cumples 16- dijo Syaoran y la miró con una sonrisa burlona-. Cada día estás más vieja  
  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- gritó Sakura y lo empezó a perseguir  
  
Syaoran solo reía.  
  
-Se quieren mucho- dijo Eriol y Tomoyo asintió-. ¡Sakura!- dijo Eriol  
  
Sakura se detuvo y fue hacia Eriol y sonrió.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunt  
  
-Pensamos ir a un centro comercial- dijo Eriol-. ¿Quiere ir con nosotros?  
  
-¡Me encantaría!- dijo Sakura  
  
-Entonces no voy- dijo Syaoran desde lo lejos  
  
Sakura lo empezó a seguir y le aventó la mochila dándole en la cabeza y hacerlo caer de espaldas. Sakura se sentó en la cadera de Syaoran con las piernas abiertas. Él se sonrojó al igual que ella.  
  
-¿Decías?- dijo Sakura en el oído de Syaoran  
  
-Na... nada- dijo Syaoran nervioso y muy sonrojado  
  
-¿Por qué no querías ir?  
  
-Por... nada- dijo Syaoran  
  
-Así está mejor- dijo Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojándolo más, Eriol y Tomoyo rieron  
  
-¿Vas?- preguntó Eriol a Syaoran  
  
-Que más me queda- dijo Syaoran  
  
Sakura lo vio enfadada. Syaoran se encogió de hombros.  
  
-¿Nos vamos ahora?- preguntó Eriol  
  
-Tengo que avisarle a mi hermano- dijo Sakura  
  
-No le digas que va Syaoran- dijo Eriol  
  
-Claro que no- dijo Sakura-. Nos vemos- dijo y se alej  
  
Sakura llegó a su casa y se cambió, se puso una falda rosa y una blusa pegada blanca.  
  
-¡Ya me voy, Touya!- dijo Sakura  
  
-Está bien, monstruo, no vayas a tocar nada  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque los monstruos rompen todo lo que tocan  
  
-¡¡Touya!! ¡No soy ningún monstruo!  
  
-Ya vete- dijo Touya  
  
Sakura salió de su casa y llegó a la casa de Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran ya estaban ahí.  
  
-Hola- dijo Eriol  
  
-Hola- dijo Sakura  
  
-Vámonos- dijo Tomoyo  
  
Todos salieron de la casa de Tomoyo y llegaron al centro comercial, Tomoyo entraba a tiendas de ropa.  
  
-¡Mira esta!- dijo Tomoyo-. Unos ajustes y estaría perfecto para hacerte un traje, Sakura  
  
-¡Ay Tomoyo!- dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza  
  
-Las chicas se divierten mucho, ¿no crees?- dijo Eriol  
  
-¿Nosotros no?- preguntó Syaoran  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Eriol  
  
-Ligar, amigo- dijo Syaoran  
  
-Yo no voy a hacerlo, yo ya tengo novia- dijo Eriol-. Y tú tienes a una buena candidata  
  
-Sigue soñando- dijo Syaoran y se salió de la tienda  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron y Sakura vio como Syaoran salía de la tienda.  
  
-¿A donde va?- preguntó Sakura  
  
-A ligar- dijo Eriol  
  
Sakura miró tristemente la puerta.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-Si, claro, estoy bien- dijo Sakura y salieron, vieron a Syaoran con varias chicas ligando  
  
Sakura lo miró tristemente.  
  
'Es un estúpido, hoy es mi cumpleaños y yo quería estar todo el tiempo con él, aunque me molestara' pensó Sakura y se puso roja del coraje y siguió a Eriol y a Tomoyo  
  
Los 3 estuvieron divirtiéndose mucho cuando Syaoran se acercó con una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes.  
  
-Hola, chicos- dijo Syaoran  
  
-Hola- dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol y Sakura no respondió, ya que estaba bailando en el tapete de bailes pero si lo había oído.  
  
-¿Sakura?- dijo Syaoran-. Dije hola  
  
-Ah, si, hola- dijo Sakura casi sin hacer caso  
  
-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Syaoran  
  
-¿Quién es la chica?  
  
-Ah, ella es Natasha Witnowi- dijo Syaoran-. Natasha  
  
Sakura se cayó al oír que Syaoran llamaba a la chica por su nombre. Tomoyo la ayudó a pararse.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-No, creo que no- dijo Sakura y se fue corriendo al baño tapándose la boca. Sakura entró y se soltó la boca, se metió a un baño y se puso a llorar.  
  
-¿Qué le ocurrió?- preguntó Natasha  
  
-No sé- dijo Syaoran  
  
-¿Que me ibas a decir, Syaoran?- preguntó Natasha  
  
-Quédate aquí tantito, quiero hablar con mis amigos- dijo Syaoran  
  
-Claro que si, Syaoran- dijo Natasha coquetamente  
  
Syaoran llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos y se sentó en una silla.  
  
-¿De qué quieres hablar con nosotros, Syaoran?- preguntó Eriol  
  
-Esa chica me gusta- dijo Syaoran  
  
-¿Y Sakura?- preguntó Eriol  
  
-¿Ella?- preguntó Syaoran-. Ella es solo mi amiga, Eriol, una amiga más.  
  
Sakura ya había salido como si nada y al oír eso se volvió a ir.  
  
-Lo siento, voy por ella- dijo Tomoyo y entró al baño con Sakura  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo-. ¿Por qué lloras?  
  
Sakura abrió el baño y abrazó a Tomoyo.  
  
-Me ve como una amiga más, no como una especial, Tomoyo- dijo Sakura llorando-. Yo lo veo como más que un amigo  
  
-¿Lo amas?  
  
-Creo que si- dijo Sakura-. Pero ¿de qué me sirve? ¿De que me sirve si él me ve como una amiga más? Llamó a esa chica por su nombre cuando a mí me costó mucho trabajo que me llamara por mi nombre y a esa chica apenas la conoce y la llama por su nombre. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y quería estar con él, pensé que si hoy es mi cumpleaños él estaría conmigo pero me equivoqué.  
  
-Vámonos- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Está bien- dijo Sakura y se limpió las lágrimas y se puso unos lentes negros que se compró en una tienda.  
  
Sakura salió y vio a Natasha abrazada a Syaoran y él tomándola de la cintura y a Eriol sonriendo. Sakura hizo como si nada pasara.  
  
-Hola- dijo Eriol-. ¿Te sientes mejor?  
  
-Si, gracias, Eriol- dijo Sakura  
  
-¿Por qué tienes esos lentes?- preguntó Syaoran  
  
-Que te importa- dijo Sakura fríamente  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Syaoran soltando a Natasha y acercándose a ella  
  
-¡Aléjate!- dijo Sakura-. Eriol, Tomoyo, vámonos- dijo Sakura y volteó a ver a Syaoran-. Espero que te la pases bien, Li  
  
Syaoran la miró tristemente, Sakura sólo lo llamaba así cuando se enojaba enserio.  
  
-¡Sakura espera!- dijo Syaoran pero Sakura salió corriendo y Eriol salió detrás de ella  
  
Syaoran tomó gentilmente el brazos de Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo suspiró y lo miró algo enojada.  
  
-Lo que le pasa es que, hoy es su cumpleaños, señor, Li y quería estar con TODOS SUS AMIGOS- dijo remarcando la última frase-. Y uno en especial estuvo ligando con chavas y llegó con una y la llamó por su nombre cuando a ella le costó mucho que su amigo la llamara por su nombre  
  
-¡Era su cumpleaños!- dijo Syaoran-. Lo olvidé por completo  
  
-Lo olvidaste- dijo Tomoyo-. ¡No puedes llamarte su amigo entonces!- gritó Tomoyo haciendo que todos la vieran-. ¿Cómo pudiste haberme dicho que la amas? Cuando no pasas el día con ella, ella quería estar contigo más que con nosotros dos  
  
-No entiendo porque  
  
-Es usted muy ingenuo, señor Li- dijo Tomoyo-. Y olvídese que le ayude a reconciliarse con ella, que no se acuerde de su cumpleaños es algo estúpido y decir que según la ama- dijo Tomoyo y se fue  
  
Syaoran se quedó muy triste y siguió a los demás. Vio a Sakura que estaba caminando por la plaza buscando a Tomoyo. La tomó del brazo y la volteó y le quitó los lentes, tenía los ojos rojos, Syaoran la miró tristemente.  
  
-¿Por qué lloraste?- preguntó Syaoran  
  
-¿Qué te importa?- preguntó Sakura viendo hacia otro lado  
  
-¡Me importa mucho, Sakura!- dijo Syaoran-. ¡Dime!  
  
Sakura empezó a llorar y lo miró.  
  
-Porque no estuviste conmigo en mi cumpleaños- dijo Sakura-. No me regalaste lo que yo quería de ti  
  
-Si ese es el problema te voy a comprar algo- dijo Syaoran  
  
-A mí no me importa lo material, Syaoran- dijo Sakura  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué querías?  
  
-Que estuvieras conmigo en mi cumpleaños- dijo Sakura-. Sólo eso, simplemente eso pero fue demasiado para ti- dijo Sakura-. A la próxima vez, ya sé con quien contar y con quién no.  
  
Sakura se soltó y salió del centro comercial.  
---------------------------------------  
Listo, 5 reviews, bye. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2- Una propuesta, la reconciliación y la decisión  
  
Al día siguiente Sakura llegó a la escuela como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
  
-Buenos días, Sakura- dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo  
  
-Buenos días, Eriol y Tomoyo- dijo Sakura  
  
Las clases pasaron como siempre, con la excepción de que Syaoran hoy no molestaba a Sakura. En el receso Syaoran tomó a Sakura del brazo y la llevó a caminar.  
  
-¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó Sakura viendo hacia el suelo  
  
-Sakura, yo...- dijo Syaoran y se detuvo-. No fue mi intención- dijo Syaoran- . Yo... no sé en que estaba pensando- dijo Syaoran-. Perdóname, por favor, perdóname- dijo Syaoran-. Haría lo que fuera por que me perdonaras  
  
-No lo sé, Syaoran- dijo Sakura  
  
-Mira- dijo Syaoran-. Si quieres, el Viernes podemos ir tú y yo al centro comercial y te recompensaré, corregiré mi error si me dejas hacerlo  
  
Sakura se quedó pensativa.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Sakura sonriendo  
  
-Gracias- dijo Syaoran sonriendo, el timbre sonó dando inicio a clases. Syaoran tomó la mochila de Sakura y la cargó junto con la suya.  
  
-¡No, Syaoran!- dijo Sakura persiguiendo a Syaoran hacia el colegio  
  
-Una chica no debe de cargar cosas pesadas- dijo Syaoran y entró al colegio riendo, Sakura también entró riendo.  
  
Las clases pasaron como siempre, Syaoran molestaba a Sakura siempre que se daba la oportunidad y la terminaban castigando a ella.  
  
Por fin llegó el Viernes, Sakura se levantó muy temprano, tomó su mochila y sus cosas.  
  
-Te recuerdo hermano- dijo Sakura-. Que hoy no voy a llegar temprano porque voy a ir al centro comercial con Syaoran  
  
-Si, está bien- dijo Touya con cara de enojo, no le agradaba que Sakura fuera con el mocoso pero no tenía de otra, Sakura le dijo que era por su cumpleaños y no pudo negárselo.  
  
Sakura llegó a la escuela más feliz de lo normal y no pudo ocultarlo.  
  
-Hoy vienes muy feliz, Sakura- dijo Tomoyo viendo como Sakura le daba vueltas a Tomoyo saltando feliz  
  
-Hoy voy a ir con Syaoran al centro comercial- dijo Sakura  
  
-Me alegro por ti- dijo Tomoyo sonriente  
  
-Hola chicas- dijo Eriol-. ¡Vaya! Si que Sakura está feliz  
  
-Es porque Syaoran la invitó al centro comercial- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Hola- dijo Syaoran  
  
Sakura se detuvo y se paró como si nada ocurriera.  
  
-Hola- dijeron Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura  
  
-Parecen militares- dijo Syaoran, todos estaban parados en hilera y derechos  
  
-Es que contigo hay que tener ciertas precauciones, amigo mío- dijo Eriol y se echó a correr hacia la escuela, Tomoyo le siguió y Sakura después  
  
-¡¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!!!- gritó Syaoran y entró a la escuela  
  
Terminaron las clases y Sakura y Syaoran se despidieron de Eriol y Tomoyo.  
  
-No se vayan a pelear- dijo Tomoyo y miró a Syaoran-. Eh, Syaoran  
  
-Si, claro- dijo Syaoran haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía Tomoyo-. Vámonos, Sakura- Syaoran tomó a Sakura de la mano y se la llevó  
  
-¡Adiós!- dijo Sakura agitando la mano  
  
-¡Que les vaya bien!- dijo Tomoyo agitando la mano  
  
Llegaron al centro comercial y Syaoran molestaba a Sakura y ella a él y se la pasaron muy bien riendo y enojándose. Al final, Syaoran estaba sentado en una banca comiendo helado y Sakura estaba acostada con la cabeza encima de sus piernas mirando hacia el techo también comiendo helado.  
  
-Me la pasé genial- dijo Sakura parándose y estirándose en la silla, Syaoran la miraba contento  
  
-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?- preguntó Syaoran  
  
-Está bien- dijo Sakura  
  
Syaoran sonrió. Sakura vio una tienda de ositos de felpa, entraron y vieron un oso gigante de color rosa con la panza blanca y la nariz en forma de corazón y roja.  
  
-Mira que bonito- dijo Sakura  
  
-Si- dijo Syaoran-. Es...  
  
Sakura lo miró esperando su palabra.  
  
-Gigantesco- dijo Syaoran  
  
Sakura le dio un zape.  
  
-¡Ay! ¿Qué dije?- preguntó Syaoran  
  
-Nada- dijo Sakura  
  
Sakura vio el precio.  
  
-¡30 dólares!- dijo Sakura-. Será para la próxima  
  
-Espera- dijo Syaoran-. Yo te lo compro  
  
-¡En serio!- dijo Sakura  
  
Syaoran asintió. Sakura lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!- dijo Sakura y tomó el oso  
  
Syaoran se sonrojó pero movió la cabeza. Llegaron a la caja y la muchacha vio a Syaoran coquetamente.  
  
-¿En qué les puedo ayudar?- preguntó la muchacha acercándose a Syaoran y él sonrió inocentemente  
  
Sakura vio las intenciones de la chica y se puso adelante de Syaoran.  
  
-Queremos este oso- dijo Sakura viendo a la chica algo enojada  
  
-Ya veo- dijo la muchacha-. ¿Es su novia?- preguntó seria  
  
-¡No!- dijo Syaoran-. Claro que no  
  
-Que bueno- dijo la muchacha otra vez acercándose a él-. A ti te voy a hacer un descuento, sólo son 20 dólares  
  
-Gracias- dijo Syaoran  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la muchacha  
  
-Li Syaoran- dijo Syaoran  
  
-Hola, mi nombre es Ingrid Rosales  
  
-Hola- dijo Syaoran  
  
Sakura tomó el peluche y salió.  
  
-Mira- dijo Ingrid-. Éste es mi teléfono- dijo y le dio una hoja con su número  
  
-Gracias, me tengo que ir- dijo Syaoran y siguió a Sakura  
  
-¿No te quedaste con la chica?- preguntó Sakura  
  
-Vamos, Sakura- dijo Syaoran-. No te pongas celosa  
  
-Ya quisieras- dijo Sakura y Syaoran la llevó a su casa  
  
-Adiós- dijo Syaoran y arrancó el coche.  
  
Al día siguiente (Sábado) Sakura se despertó a las 8:00 AM. Sakura se bañó, se puso ropa deportiva, se agarró el cabello en una coleta y le llamó a Tomoyo.  
  
-Casa de la familia Daidouji  
  
-¿Tomoyo?  
  
-Hols, Sakura- dijo Tomoyo-. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Quieres ir conmigo a correr al parque?  
  
-Claro- dijo Tomoyo-. Voy para allá- dijo y colgó.  
  
Tomoyo llegó y las dos salieron al parque, Sakura le ganaba a Tomoyo cuando de repente se detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tomoyo y vio hacia donde Sakura miraba. Los chicos de su escuela jugaban contra otra escuela y algunas chicas gritaban cuando un chico tomaba el balón.  
  
-¿Vamos?- preguntó Sakura  
  
-Vale- dijo Tomoyo  
  
Las dos entraron y se sentaron en las gradas a ver el partido.  
  
-¡Vamos, Li!- dijo una chica  
  
-¡Qué pompas tienes, chico!- dijo otra chica  
  
Syaoran volteó a ver enojado y luego vio a Sakura y a Tomoyo, Sakura agitó la mano y él se sonrojó y siguió corriendo. Syaoran tenía la pelota y si él la metía ganarían. Sakura se paró al ver lo cerca que estaba de la portería y como esquivaba a todos los chicos. Todas las chicas también se pararon. Un chico se interpuso a Syaoran y él no podía pasar.  
  
-¡Vamos, Syaoran!- gritó Sakura  
  
Syaoran oyó, sonrió y pasó metiendo gol.  
  
-¡GOL!- gritaron todos  
  
-¡Sí!- gritó Sakura  
  
Todos los chicos levantaron a Syaoran y él sonrió a las chicas. Eriol y Syaoran llegaron hasta las chicas.  
  
-Hola- dijo Eriol y besó a Tomoyo  
  
-Hola- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-¡Eso estuvo increíble!- dijo Sakura  
  
Syaoran abrazó a Sakura, Sakura se sonrojó pero al sentir algo mojado empezó a moverse como loca.  
  
-¡Syaoran!- gritó Sakura-. ¡Suéltame! ¡Estás lleno de sudor!- dijo Sakura  
  
-¿Por qué crees que te abrasé?- preguntó Syaoran en el oído de Sakura y la soltó y empezó a correr. Sakura lo persiguió.  
  
Sakura se sentó en la sombra de un árbol.  
  
-Vamos al cine- dijo Eriol  
  
-No, yo no voy- dijo Sakura-. Estoy muy cansada.  
  
-Claro que vas- dijo Syaoran y cargó a Sakura, ella empezó a gritar.  
  
-¡Suéltame!- gritaba Sakura  
  
Ellos pasaban por un río y Syaoran se desvió hacia el río y puso a Sakura encima del río.  
  
-¿Quieres que te suelte?- preguntó Syaoran  
  
-Si- dijo Sakura  
  
-Está bien- dijo Syaoran y soltó a Sakura.  
  
Sakura cayó en el río y se empapó toda, suspiró y gritó de lo fría que estaba el agua.  
  
-Ya me voy chicos, los veo en casa de Tomoyo- dijo Syaoran y se echó a correr  
  
-¡¡¡Syaoran!!!- gritó Sakura  
  
Syaoran llegó a su casa y se vistió, se puso unos pantalones negros aguados y una blusa pegada de manga larga negra y con cuello de tortuga que hacía ver sus músculos. Llegó a la casa de Tomoyo y vio a Sakura sentada empapada con la misma ropa deportiva y negando con la cabeza.  
  
-¡Báñate!- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-No- dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza  
  
-Eriol- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Ah, no- dijo Eriol-. No quiero más arañazos, mejor espera a que Syaoran llegue, que él la meta  
  
-¿A donde?- preguntó Syaoran  
  
Sakura volteó a verlo y se quedó embobada viendo como estaba vestido.  
  
-Queremos meterla a bañar pero ella no quiere- dijo Tomoyo-. Y Eriol es un cobarde  
  
-No, lo único es que no quiero lastimar mi hermoso cuerpo, mejor métela tú  
  
-Está bien- dijo Syaoran  
  
Sakura se dio cuanta y empezó a correr, Syaoran la siguió, la tomó, la puso entre un brazo, abrió el baño, la llave y la metió con todo y ropa.  
  
-Báñate- dijo Syaoran-. ¿Sí?- dijo Syaoran y cerró la puerta  
  
Después de un rato Sakura abrió un poco la puerta y todo el vapor salió, se sonrojó al ver a todos ahí. Pero Eriol y Syaoran reían viendo la tele.  
  
-¡Que puto!- gritó Syaoran y Eriol se empezó a reír  
  
-Tomoyo- dijo Sakura-. ¿Me das la ropa y una toalla?  
  
-Claro- dijo Tomoyo y le dio una ropa y una toalla  
  
-Gracias- dijo Sakura  
  
Sakura salió del baño con un vestido verde con flores de cerezo con un escote alarmador y muy corto y unas sandalias blancas, estaba algo sonrojada. Eriol y Syaoran veían el fútbol, nada los desconcenrtaba de ahí.  
  
-¡Qué pendejo eres!- gritó Syaoran-. ¡Ahí había un hueco!  
  
A Sakura le salió una gota en la nuca.  
  
-Tú eres mejor, ¿no?- dijo Sakura  
  
-Lógica...- dijo Syaoran pero volteó a ver a Sakura y se quedó paralizado ante tanta belleza  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Sakura pero Syaoran no respondía, era la primera vez que algo le llamaba tanto la atención más que el fútbol.  
  
'¡Dios mío!' pensó Syaoran 'Estoy frente a una Diosa' 'La Diosa de la Belleza definitivamente'  
  
-¿Qué tengo?- preguntó Sakura algo asustada  
  
-¡GOL!- dijo Eriol-. ¡Syaoran eso estuvo genial!- Eriol notó que Syaoran veía a Sakura y ella estaba sonrojada, él sonrió.  
  
-¡Deja de verme! ¡Me pones nerviosa!- gritó Sakura lanzándole a Syaoran una bolsa y pegándole a Syaoran en la cara haciéndolo reaccionar  
  
-¡AY!- dijo Syaoran  
  
-¡Te ves hermosa!- dijo Tomoyo-. ¿No es así, Syaoran?  
  
-Si- dijo Syaoran-. Mucho- dijo murmurado pero claro y sonrojado  
  
-Gracias- dijo Sakura sonrojada  
  
-De nada- dijo Syaoran y siguió viendo el fútbol.  
  
Tomoyo miró a los chicos que veían el fútbol.  
  
-Chicos, vámonos ya- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Ahora que termine- dijo Syaoran  
  
-¡Pero acaba de empezar!- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Termina muy rápido, espetare- dijo Syaoran  
  
-¡Ah, no!- dijo Sakura, ella tomó a Syaoran de la oreja y lo arrastró hacia la puerta  
  
Llegaron al centro comercial y Tomoyo y Sakura entraron a una tienda de ropa.  
  
-Mira Syaoran- dijo Tomoyo y le enseñó una ropa verde y negra-. Esto te quedaría muy bien  
  
-¡Ay no!- dijo Sakura pasando junto a Tomoyo y Syaoran-. Se vería más feo de lo que es  
  
Syaoran la miró enfadado. Sakura sonrió y se rió un poco.  
  
-No lo creo Sakura- dijo Tomoyo-. como Syaoran no es el más perseguido por las chicas  
  
Syaoran sonrió.  
  
-Pero yo tengo mis gustos, ¿no?- dijo Sakura pasando otra vez junto a ellos caminando de espaldas  
  
-Oh, si, Sakura- dijo Tomoyo-. Tienes tus gustos- dijo sonriendo pícaramente  
  
Sakura se sonrojó y siguió caminando. Eriol y Tomoyo se rieron un poco.  
  
-Yo pienso que te quedaría muy bien Syaoran, ¿te lo pruebas?  
  
-No- dijo Syaoran-. No me gusta probarme ropa- dijo Syaoran  
  
-¡Oh vamos Syaoran!- dijo Sakura. Sakura tomó la ropa que Tomoyo tenía en las manos, las puso en un probador, tomó a Syaoran del brazo y lo metió-. ¿Ya?- preguntó Sakura  
  
-Si- dijo Syaoran pero no salió  
  
-¿Y?- preguntó Sakura  
  
Syaoran estaba adentro sonrojado.  
  
-Ah, me dijo Tomoyo que te pusieras estos- dijo Sakura y le aventó unos collares, uno era negro con conchas y otro era una pelota de fútbol plateada con una correa negra.  
  
Pasaron varios minutos y Syaoran no salía.  
  
-¡Ya sal, Syaoran!- dijo Sakura  
  
-No- dijo Syaoran  
  
-¡Voy a entrar!- dijo Sakura  
  
-¡No!- dijo Syaoran-. ¡Me rehuso a salir!  
  
Sakura abrió el probador, Sakura se quedó embobada y Syaoran se sonrojó.  
  
-¡¿Qué ves?!- gritó Syaoran  
  
-Te ves...- dijo Sakura-. Guapo  
  
Syaoran la miró sarcásticamente.  
  
-¿Y eso no es siempre?- dijo Syaoran presumiendo  
  
-¡Eres un presumido!- dijo Sakura-. Pues fíjate que es raro verte guapo, siempre te vistes con harapos  
  
-¿Tú crees que le gustaría más a una chica como tú si me visto así?- preguntó Syaoran y salió del probador  
  
-Tal vez- dijo Sakura-. Pero tendrías más posibilidades si dejas de ser tan presumido- dijo Sakura mirando a Syaoran con una sonrisa  
  
Syaoran vestía un pantalón negro aguado que hacía que sus boxers verde fuerte se vieran, una camisa más o menos color hueso con cuadritos y abajo una playera negra con manga corta y la camisa estaba toda abierta dejando ver su playera negra y claro los collares que lo hacían ver más guapo.  
  
-¡Te ves super!- dijo Tomoyo-. Dentro de poco será un baile y tenemos que tener ropa formal, pero a ti no te agarré muy formal, pruébate esto- dijo Tomoyo y le dio varias cosas-. Si quieres quédate con los collares, ya los pagué  
  
-Gracias- dijo Syaoran y entró con la ropa.  
  
Syaoran salió con una chaqueta de cuero color café claro y abajo una playera negra de manga corta y unos pantalones negros ajustados.  
  
-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Syaoran  
  
-Te ves bien- dijo Sakura  
  
-Cierto- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-¿Tú ya tienes tu traje, Eriol?- preguntó Syaoran  
  
-Si- dijo Eriol-. Y Tomoyo también sólo falta Sakura  
  
-¡Oh no!- dijo Sakura  
  
Tomoyo le dio algunos vestidos y Syaoran empujó a Sakura al probador cuando Syaoran ya se había quitado toda la ropa y compró todo lo que se probó.  
  
-Pero Tomoyo- dijo Sakura desde el probador-. No me gustan estos vestidos  
  
-¡Pruébatelos!- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Está bien, está bien- dijo Sakura  
  
Sakura salió con un vestido entre blanco y rosa muy claro strapless que empezaba corto 10 dedos arriba de la rodilla y terminaba algo largo más abajo de la rodilla, tenía varias flores de cerezo pintadas.  
  
-Syaoran es el juez- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-No me gusta- dijo Syaoran  
  
Sakura se metió refunfuñando. Sakura salió con un vestido azul que no tenía escote y se agarraba en el cuello con una argolla, era muy chiquito como 10 dedo arriba de la rodilla.  
  
-Tampoco me gusta, es demasiado atrevido- dijo Syaoran  
  
-Syaoran se está poniendo celoso- dijo Eriol  
  
Syaoran se puso rojo, con los ojos cerrados agarró una bolsa y se la aventó a Eriol que le pegó en la cara.  
  
-No me gusta- dijo Syaoran finalmente  
  
Sakura volvió a entrar. Sakura salió con un vestido con tirantes que tenía muy poco escote porque era recto así – y era color amarillo canario con flores de cerezo, estaba muy largo aunque no tanto, tenía diferentes largos en la parte de abajo como agujas.  
  
-Demasiado amarillo- dijo Syaoran  
  
Sakura volvió a entrar. Sakura salió con un vestido rosa con mucho escote en forma de V y al final de la V tenía una flor, tenía tirantes y escarolas en los hombros. A Sakura le encantó ese pero faltaba otro más.  
  
-Ese me gusta- dijo Syaoran mirando la flor y se desvió un poco la mirada y se sonrojó y volteó hacia otro lado-. Déjame ver el otro  
  
Sakura entró. Salió con un vestido negro, no tenía escote era recto y en el escote recto tenía una tira de color rosa, era algo largo igual caía en forma de varias VVV y luego V más largas y cortas, salió con unos zapatos rosas algo altos que se amarraban en los tobillos y al final de las varias VVV tenía tiras rosas.  
  
-Ése me encanta- dijo Syaoran sonriendo  
  
-A mí también- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Y a mí- dijo Sakura sonrojada por la forma en la que Syaoran la miraba-. Me voy a cambiar  
  
Sakura se quitó los vestidos y pagaron el último. Iban a subir las escaleras eléctricas cuando vieron a un grupo de chicas.  
  
-Oh no- dijeron Sakura y Syaoran  
  
Las chicas vieron a los 4 amigos y llegaron corriendo.  
  
-Hola, Saku- dijo una y le dio dos besos en las mejillas  
  
Sakura la miraba extrañada.  
  
-Hola Syao- dijo ella coquetamente  
  
-No me llames Syao  
  
-Syaoran- dijo  
  
-Llámame Li, no soy tu amigo  
  
-Ay, Syao- dijo la chica y le tocó su pecho  
  
-Suéltame- dijo Syaoran  
  
-Vimos una ropa ¡Super!- dijo la chica a Sakura-. Ven con nosotras  
  
La chica tomó a Sakura pero Syaoran la tomó también.  
  
-Ella se viene con nosotros- dijo Syaoran serio  
  
-Se viene con nosotras- dijo la chica  
  
-Sayuri- dijo Sakura-. Syaoran  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos  
  
-Me lastiman  
  
Los dos la soltaron. Sakura se fue con Tomoyo. Sayuri y Syaoran se miraban enojados.  
  
-Parecen novios- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Ya lo creo- dijo Eriol  
  
-Si- dijo Sakura  
  
Sayuri le sonrió a Syaoran.  
  
-Oye Syao- dijo Sayuri-. ¿Quieres andar conmigo?  
  
Syaoran la miró.  
  
-N...- dijo Syaoran pero Sayuri le tapó la boca  
  
-Sólo piénsalo- dijo-. ¡Vámonos chicas!- dijo y todas se fueron  
  
-¿Qué te preguntó?- preguntó Sakura  
  
-Nada importante- dijo Syaoran  
  
Todos se fueron a la casa de Tomoyo. Eriol y Syaoran se quedaron solos mientras las chicas iban por té.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo Sayuri?- preguntó Eriol  
  
-Me preguntó que si quería andar con ella- dijo Syaoran  
  
-Le vas a decir que no- dijo Eriol  
  
-Eso pensé decirle- dijo Syaoran  
  
-¿Y ahora que piensas decirle?- preguntó Eriol  
  
-Pienso decirle que si- dijo Syaoran  
  
-¡Estás loco!- gritó Eriol  
  
-Baja la voz, Eriol- dijo Syaoran  
  
-Es que tú no amas a Sayuri- dijo Eriol-. Amas a Sakura, ¿por qué le vas a hacer esto?  
  
-Para que se ponga celosa y me quiera- dijo Syaoran  
  
-Sakura ya te quiere, Syaoran- dijo Eriol  
  
-Pues no lo demuestra- dijo Syaoran-. Además ya tomé mi decisión y yo no he tenido novias desde que me gusta Sakura y quiero divertirme un poco  
  
-Si Sakura se entera- dijo Eriol  
  
-No tiene porque enterarse- dijo Syaoran-. Y si se entera ya veré que hago, pero tú no le digas absolutamente nada  
  
-Tienes mi palabra- dijo Eriol-. Pero estás muy equivocado acerca de esto Syaoran- dijo Eriol cuando Sayoran salió de la habitación a buscar a las chicas-. Y tengo el presentimiento de que Sakura va a salir muy lastimada por esto y tú vas a terminar engatusado por Sayuri  
  
Syaoran llegó a la cocina y se despidió de las chicas y se fue a su casa.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Fin del capítulo, espero que les guste. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 

Sakura estaba murmurando algo, tenía la mochila encima y caminaba dando vueltas.

Ese estúpido de Syaoran- dijo Sakura-. Me dijo "Si, yo te la paso, no te preocupes, descansa"- dijo Sakura imitando la voz de Syaoran-. Nunca le voy a volver a creer- dijo Sakura y se sintió mareada y se tomó del árbol-. Suficiente- dijo Sakura y entró a la biblioteca buscando a Syaoran.

Sayuri estaba con varias chicas.

Si, chicas, van a ver que Syaoran Li el chico más guapo del colegio va a ser mío, sólo mío y esa entrometida de Kinomoto no me lo va a quitar- dijo Sayuri y entró al salón de química.

Syaoran estaba en el salón de química buscando unas cosas para pasarle la tarea a Sakura.

Donde están los malditos apuntes- dijo Syaoran-. Sakura se va a enfurecer- dijo Syaoran pensando en la cara de Sakura-. Que miedo- dijo y siguió buscando. Alguien le tocó el hombro y Syaoran volteó.

Sayuri estaba parada con una libreta de apuntes.

¿Buscabas esto?- preguntó y le dio la libreta

Gracias- dijo Syaoran y la tomó

¿Ya tienes una respuesta?- preguntó Sayuri

Si- dijo Syaoran

¿Cuál?- preguntó

Esta…- dijo Syaoran, tomó a Sayuri y la besó apasionadamente, Sayuri le devolvió el beso.

Sakura buscaba desesperada a Syaoran cuando otra vez se mareó.

¡Sakura!- dijo Eriol

Estoy bien- dijo Sakura-. ¿Has visto a Syaoran?

Está en el salón de química buscando los apuntes

Voy con él- dijo Sakura y siguió caminando

Sakura se paró en el salón.

Syao…- dijo Sakura pero vio a Syaoran besándose con Sayuri

Syaoran la vio. Sakura estaba enfurecida.

¡Mejor no me pases nada!- dijo Sakura-. ¡Ya vi que estás ocupado!- gritó Sakura y azotó la puerta

Sakura caminó por los pasillos y encontró a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo- dijo Sakura sonriente-. ¿Me pasas los apuntes de química?

Claro- dijo Tomoyo y le dio los apuntes

Sakura estaba escribiendo pero murmurando.

Maldito Syaoran- decía Sakura-. Una vez me dijiste "tú eres una persona muy importante para mí, no quiero que nos separemos" si, claro- dijo Sakura-. Eres un mentiroso- dijo Sakura y se desmayó.

¡Sakura!- dijo Tomoyo

Eriol llegaba.

Eriol- dijo Tomoyo-. Sakura se desmayó- dijo y Eriol la llevó a la enfermería

Sakura despertó, Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran estaban sentados. Eriol hablaba con Syaoran y le gritaba y Tomoyo movía la cabeza negativamente y también hablaba. Syaoran estaba serio.

Dije que tomé mi decisión- dijo Syaoran

Sakura- dijo Tomoyo-. ¿Estás bien?

Si, claro- dijo Sakura-. Es solo que ya me sentía mal, me iba a ir a mi casa pero…- dijo Sakura-. ¡Rayos!- dijo Sakura, se paró y tomó su mochila-. Mañana me pasas los apuntes Tomoyo, tengo que hacer la cena. Adiós Tomoyo, Eriol- dijo y vio a Syaoran. Él no la miraba a los ojos-. Syaoran- dijo y salió corriendo

Sakura llegó corriendo a su casa. Sakura entró a su cuarto y se puso a llorar.

No sé como pude creer en ti- dijo Sakura.

Sakura lloró toda la noche que no durmió casi nada, pero no se sentía cansada, más bien se sentía deprimida. Sakura tomó de un cajón una botella. Decía "antidepresivo" Sakura tomó 2 pastillas y las tomó con agua.

Te prometí que no iba a tomar más pero lo siento- dijo Sakura-. Tú no cumpliste tu promesa de nunca hacerme daño así que yo no voy a cumplir la mía- dijo Sakura, agarró la botella y la metió en su mochila.

Sakura llegó a la escuela. Tomoyo la notó algo cansada.

¿Sakura estás bien?- preguntó Tomoyo

Claro- dijo Sakura-. Lo que pasa es que me sentía mal y no dormí muy bien, pero estoy bien

Está bien- dijo Tomoyo

En la salida Syaoran habló con Sakura.

Sakura- dijo Syaoran

¿Qué pasa Syaoran?- preguntó Sakura sonriendo

Syaoran se sentó junto a ella.

Pues yo…- dijo Syaoran-. Ya tengo novia

¡Te felicito!- dijo Sakura feliz

Yo quería preguntarte que si no estabas molesta

¿Por qué he de estarlo?- preguntó Sakura-. Tú eres libre de escoger con quien estar toda tu vida- dijo Sakura haciendo la tarea

Gracias- dijo Syaoran sonriente

Para eso están los amigos- dijo Sakura ocultando su tristeza con mucha ayuda de los antidepresivos

Está bien- dijo Syaoran y le dio un beso en la frente a Sakura y se fue con Sayuri

Esto me pasa por ser buena onda- dijo Sakura y vio como Sayuri y Syaoran se alejaban-. Por lo menos él va a ir al baile conmigo.

Syaoran estaba en el parque con Sayuri.

Sayuri- dijo Syaoran

¿Qué pasa Syao?- preguntó Sayuri

Yo quedé que iba a ir al baile con Sakura y pienso cumplir mi promesa- dijo Syaoran

Pero, Syao- dijo Sayuri-. Somos novios y tenemos que ir juntos a todos lados, estoy segura que si le dices a Sakura ella comprenderá

Voy a preguntarle- dijo Syaoran

Syaoran llegó a donde estaba Sakura que seguía haciendo la tarea.

Saku- dijo Syaoran

¿Ahora qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura-. ¿Vienes a rogarme por algo?- preguntó Sakura

Syaoran sonrió.

Ya quisieras- dijo Syaoran-. En realidad vine a pedirte algo

¿Qué es?- preguntó Sakura

Es que Sayuri quiere ir conmigo al baile pero le dije que yo iba a ir contigo pero ella insiste, quería preguntarte si…

Si, está bien- dijo Sakura-. Ve con Sayuri

¿Segura?

Si- dijo Sakura-. Ella es tu novia y no puedes defraudarla

Pero es tu enemiga- dijo Syaoran

No importa, sólo porque eres mi amigo- dijo Sakura

Si necesitas algo sólo dime, ya sabes que somos vecinos- dijo Syaoran y se fue

Ahora si estoy sola- dijo Sakura y se tapó la cara.

Sakura recogió sus cosas y se fue a su casa. Vio a Sayuri entrando a la casa de Syaoran. Sakura suspiró y entró a su casa. Sakura encendió su grabadora y miró por la ventana, vio a Syaoran besando a Sayuri y los dos se cayeron en la cama. Sakura cerró la cortina. Sakura encendió la radio.

Y si tú notas que he cambiado 

**Ahora no es casualidad**

**No soy nos la misma, me cuesta confesar**

**Es que hace tiempo que ya no te veo igual**

**Me empiezo a enamorar **

**Antes te tuve a mi lado (a mi lado)**

**Como el amigo siempre fiel**

**Y ahora que no estás aquí llamé para decirte**

**Por teléfono te necesito aquí**

**Ya no puedo estar sin ti, me vuelvo loca**

**A ciegas sin pensar te dejé marchar**

**Y si tú quieres, si lo quieres lo podemos intentar**

**Si pruebas una vez, te puedo enamorar**

Sakura miró por la ventana y vio a Syaoran sin camisa y a Sayuri sin playera. Sakura empezó a llorar, tomó 2 pastillas más, apagó su luz y llamó por teléfono.

El teléfono de Syaoran sonó pero él no contestó. Sakura se asomó. El contestador de Syaoran se oyó.

Estás hablando a la habitación de Li, Syaoran, si eres tú Sakura, me estoy bañando o algo, ya sabes que a ti nunca te colgaría, si eres tú Eriol olvida que te voy a contestar y si eres tú Tomoyo si es para molestar con lo de siempre mejor ve colgando de una vez, adiós- se oyó un tono.

¿Syao?- se oyó la voz de Sakura-. ¿Qué haces? Ahora no estoy en mi casa- dijo Sakura-. Espero que no estés ocupado, quería hablar contigo, bueno adiós.

Syaoran alcanzó a contestar. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

¿Qué hacías Syao?- preguntó Sakura

Nada- dijo Syaoran-. Espera- dijo y le dijo lo mismo a Sayuri-. Listo¿qué pasa pequeña?

Estás ocupado- dijo Sakura-. Lo siento, no quise molestar- dijo Sakura se oía algo triste-. Mira acabo de llegar a la casa.

Syaoran se asomó y Sakura prendió la luz. Syaoran abrió los ojos.

Oh no- dijo Syaoran y miró que estaba sin playera

Ahora voy a hacer la tarea, perdón por molestar- dijo Sakura y colgó.

'_Fue mi imaginación o estaba enfadada' _pensó Syaoran

Sakura colgó y se asomó, Syaoran se asomó y cerró rápido la cortina pero no siguió besando a Sayuri, más bien se puso su playera y bajó. Sakura se sintió muy triste.

Bueno aquí hay una confusión:

**The Gio Girl: **Syaoran en esto no es que sea mujeriego es que a él le gusta Sakura y quiere que ella le haga caso, por favor, no confundas las cosas.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 

Syaoran tocó la puerta de la casa de Sakura.

¡Sakura está haciendo la tarea!- gritó Touya y cerró la puerta

Gracias hermano- dijo Sakura para sí misma

Al siguiente día Sakura se prometió no volver a llorar por Syaoran. Si a él no le importaba ella a ella tampoco le iba a importar él. Sakura llegó a la escuela.

Buenos días, Sakura- dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol

Buenos días- dijo Sakura sonriente

¡Saku!- dijo Syaoran y se detuvo

¿Qué pasa, Syao?- preguntó Sakura con cara confundida

Ayer me dio la impresión de que estabas enojada- dijo Syaoran

Claro que no, Syao- dijo Sakura

¿Segura?- preguntó Syaoran

Si- dijo Sakura

¡Syao!- dijo Sayuri y besó a Syaoran

Nos vemos, Saku- dijo Syaoran y se alejó

Ya no tienes pareja verdad- dijo Tomoyo

No- dijo Sakura-. Creo que no voy a ir

Yo voy contigo- dijo una voz

Sakura volteó y vio a un chico de pelo negro y ojos miel.

Sakura¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?

Pues… yo- dijo Sakura

'_Vas a ver Li Syaoran, te voy a hacer sufrir lo que yo sufro por ti' _

Está bien, Erick- dijo Sakura

Bien, paso por ti- dijo Erick y se fue corriendo

Llegó el día del baile. Sakura se puso su vestido y Syaoran su traje. Syaoran recogió a Sayuri y en el baile encontró a Tomoyo con Eriol.

Hola- dijo Syaoran-. ¿Y Sakura?

Está con Erick- dijo Tomoyo

¿Erick?- preguntó Syaoran y se puso rojo del coraje

Si- dijo Eriol

Mira ahí están- dijo Tomoyo

Sakura estaba con Erick y se reía y luego se sonrojaba, se veía hermosa. Sakura vio a Syaoran y sonrió.

Hola, Syao- dijo Sakura

Hola- dijo Syaoran mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Erick

Nos tenemos que ir- dijo Sakura y entró con Erick a bailar. Sakura le rodeó el cuello y se recargó en su pecho.

Syaoran bailaba muy cerca. Sakura lo vio. Sakura sonrió. Erick le dijo algo y Sakura respondió.

'_Es hora' _pensó Sakura

Sakura se acercó a Erick y lo besó. Syaoran no aguantó más y golpeó a Erick. Erick cayó con la nariz sangrando.

¿Qué te pasa, hombre!- gritó Erick

¡Syaoran!- gritó Sakura y se acercó a Erick-. ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Sakura

No la vuelvas a tocar- dijo Syaoran

Syao- dijo Sayuri

¡Suéltame!- gritó Syaoran enfurecido

¡Ya estoy harta Syaoran!- gritó Sakura-. ¡No tienes derecho a decirle eso!

¿Por qué!- gritó Syaoran

¡Porque es mi novio!- gritó Sakura

Syaoran se quedó paralizado.

Si tú tienes novia yo tengo derecho a tener uno- dijo Sakura-. Ya me harté de que siempre esté sola, además, Erick siempre está conmigo y no se olvida de MI CUMPLEAÑOS- dijo Sakura y abrazó a Erick

Entiendo- dijo Syaoran-. Perdóname, amigo- dijo Syaoran y se fue

¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sakura

Claro- dijo Erick-. ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste de mí?

Claro- dijo Sakura y le dio un pequeño beso a Erick

Syaoran estaba sentado en una fuente.

Syao- dijo Sayuri

Déjame solo- dijo Syaoran

Pero Syaoran- dijo Sayuri

¿No oíste!- gritó Syaoran y Sayuri se fue corriendo

Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron.

¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Eriol

Déjame- dijo Syaoran

Eriol tocó el hombro de Syaoran y él le dio un puñetazo en la nariz. Tomoyo ahogó un grito.

¡Eriol!- dijo Tomoyo-. El hecho que estés celoso no te da derecho a golpear a Eriol, nosotros sólo queríamos ayudar- dijo Tomoyo enfurecida-. Eres un mal agradecido y Sakura tiene derecho a tener novio

Tomoyo tomó a Eriol y se fueron.

Soy un estúpido- dijo Syaoran

Sakura estaba buscando a Tomoyo y la vio entrar del jardín con Eriol en brazos.

¡Tomoyo!- dijo Sakura-. ¿Qué pasó?

Li le pegó a Eriol- dijo Tomoyo

'_Tomoyo le dijo Li a Syaoran, entonces está muy enojada' _pensó Sakura

¿Dónde está?- preguntó Sakura enojada

En la fuente- dijo Tomoyo

Sakura salió y se paró enfrente de Syaoran.

Ya te dije que te fueras- dijo Syaoran tenía una mirada muy triste

No me voy a ir- dijo Sakura

Syaoran reconoció la voz, se paró y se alejó sin mirarla.

¡No te vayas!- gritó Sakura enfurecida-. Tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo

Yo no tengo nada de que hablar y menos contigo- dijo Syaoran

¡Claro que sí!- dijo Sakura-. ¿Por qué golpeaste a Eriol?

Porque… no sé en que estaba pensando- dijo Syaoran y se agarró la cabeza-. Ahora no estoy con ánimos de hablar- dijo Syaoran-. Me siento mal por golpear a tu novio- dijo Syaoran con rencor al decir novio-. Y más al golpear a Eriol que es mi mejor amigo, en verdad lo siento- dijo Syaoran y agachó la mirada.

Sakura suavizó su rostro, no sabía por qué pero no resistía que Syaoran estuviera triste, él era un chico fuerte pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos era muy sensible. Sakura alzó el rostro de Syaoran.

No te pongas así- dijo Sakura y abrazó a Syaoran-. Siempre voy a ser tu amiga en las buenas y en las malas- dijo y cerró los ojos

Te quiero Saku- dijo Syaoran y le acarició el pelo a Sakura-. En verdad lamento no haberme acordado de tu cumpleaños, tienes razón, Erick si se acuerda de tus cumpleaños y yo no.

No digas eso- dijo Sakura y lo miró, tenía lágrimas en los ojos-. Siento haber dicho eso, es solo que… me hartan tus celos, Syaoran- dijo Sakura-. Me gusta que seas atento pero ahora ya estoy creciendo- dijo Sakura-. Y voy a tener mi vida y tú la tuya y no podemos evitarlo- dijo Sakura y lo abrazó-. Y yo también te quiero, Syao- dijo Sakura-. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo

Quiero que me perdones, Saku- dijo Syaoran

Claro que te perdono- dijo Sakura

Ahora te prometo que voy a estar más contigo que con Sayuri- dijo Syaoran

Eso si que no- dijo Sakura-. Tú vas a estar con Sayuri y yo con Erick

Ya tomé mi decisión- dijo Syaoran y le acarició la mejilla a Sakura-. Quiero preguntarte algo y que me digas la verdad

Nunca te mentiría- dijo Sakura

¿Amas a Erick?- preguntó Syaoran-. Si no lo amas aléjate de él, Sakura

Otra vez te vas a poner celoso- dijo Sakura

No es eso, Saku- dijo Syaoran-. Es que si no lo amas, él podría salir lastimado- dijo Syaoran

Gracias, Syaoran- dijo Sakura-. Y yo te digo lo mismo, si no amas a Sayuri no sigas con ella. Yo sé que ella no te ama, sólo te utiliza- dijo Sakura

Gracias, Saku- dijo Sayoran-. Mañana mismo la corto- dijo Syaoran y le dio un beso a Sakura en la frente

Y yo a Erick- dijo Sakura

Ahora si me disculpas- dijo Syaoran-. Voy a disculparme con Eriol y Tomoyo

Syaoran le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura y se fue. Sakura se tocó la mejilla y sonrió.

Syaoran llegó a donde estaba Eriol.

Eriol- dijo Syaoran-. Siento haberte golpeado, es que mis celos- dijo Syaoran

Te comprendo amigo- dijo Eriol-. Claro que te perdono- dijo

Gracias- dijo Syaoran

De quien debes de disculparte es de Tomoyo

Syaoran asintió y fue hacia Tomoyo.

Tomoyo- dijo Syaoran

¿Qué quieres, Li?- preguntó

Siento haberle pegado a Eriol pero es que mis malditos celos- dijo Syaoran

Discúlpate con él- dijo

Ya lo hice- dijo Syaoran

Pues yo te perdono- dijo Tomoyo-. Pero ve a hablar con Sakura

Ya lo hice- dijo Syaoran-. Me dijo que me quiere- dijo Syaoran sonriendo feliz

Que bueno- dijo Tomoyo sonriente

Nos vemos, Tomoyo- dijo Syaoran y se fue

El día siguiente Syaoran esperaba a Sayuri.

Hola amor- dijo Sayuri, le iba a dar un beso pero Syaoran la tomó de los brazos y la miró seriamente-. ¿Qué pasa?

Esto debe terminar Sayuri- dijo Syaoran

Pero Syao- dijo Sayuri

Sé que me has estado usando y sabes…- dijo Syaoran-. Yo también te estaba usando, así que, adiós- dijo y se fue dejando a Sayuri muy enfadada

¡Estúpida Kinomoto!- dijo Sayuri-. Me las va a pagar, Li Syaoran es mío y de nadie más- dijo y se fue enojada

Sakura estaba parada en la puerta de la biblioteca dando vueltas y repitiendo cosas.

Erick, mira lo siento pero yo- dijo-. No- dijo Sakura-. Erick yo…

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una voz

Sakura gritó y se volteó rápidamente.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Erick

Lo que pasa es que- dijo Sakura y se puso nerviosa-. Es que pienso que no deberíamos seguir- dijo Sakura

Lo entiendo- dijo Erick-. ¿Lo amas?- preguntó algo triste

Sakura se sonrojó y no respondió.

Ya no seré tu novio si lo quieres así, pero dile lo que sientes, Sakura- dijo Erick y se fue triste

Sakura miró tristemente hacia donde se había ido y se fue.

En la salida Sakura y Tomoyo estaban sentadas en una banca debajo de un árbol de cerezo y Sakura miraba una carta y se miraba preocupada.

Tranquila Saku- dijo Tomoyo-. Nosotros te podemos ayudar

Es que ¡no lo voy a pasar!- dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos y haciendo berrinche

¿Qué no vas a pasar?- preguntó Syaoran sentándose junto a Sakura

Eriol se sentó junto a Tomoyo y la abrazó.

El examen de matemáticas- dijo Sakura mientras miraba la carta y otra vez ponía cara de preocupación y nervios-. ¡Voy a reprobar!- gritó Sakura

Yo te puedo ayudar- dijo Syaoran

¿Lo harías?- preguntó Sakura

Claro- dijo Syaoran y sonrió

¡Gracias!- dijo Sakura feliz

De nada- dijo Syaoran sonriendo

¡Vamos hoy a mi casa!- dijo Sakura y tomó a Syaoran del brazo y empezó a halarlo

¡Nos vemos luego!- gritó Syaoran y siguió a Sakura corriendo

Se ven tan felices- dijo Tomoyo

Si- dijo Eriol

Sakura y Syaoran llegaron a la casa de Sakura y entraron al cuarto de Sakura.

¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- preguntó Syaoran

Esto y esto y esto y esto- dijo Sakura señalando todo-. Y esto y esto y esto y esto¡Ah! También eso…

Syaoran miraba sorprendido hasta que miró a Sakura que seguía señalando cosas y sonrió.

¿Qué?- preguntó Sakura y sonrió sonrojada

Te ves muy graciosa- dijo Syaoran y se empezó a reír

¡Cállate!- dijo Sakura y le aventó una almohada-. ¿Me vas a explicar?

Para eso vine boba- dijo Syaoran-. Entonces…- dijo y sonrió-. No entiendes nada

¡Claro que no!

Lo que digas- dijo Syaoran

Los dos terminaron de estudiar.

Que cansado es esto- dijo Sakura

Dímelo a mí, tuve que estarte soportando

¡Oye!- gritó Sakura

Espera- dijo Syaoran-. Mejor vamos a oír la radio

Si- dijo Sakura

Encendieron la radio.

_Si quieres un poco de mí, me deberías esperar y caminar a paso lento… Muy lento… Y poco a poco olvidar el tiempo y su velocidad, frenar el ritmo ir muy lento… más lento… Ser delicado y esperar dame tiempo para darte todo lo que tengo _

_-_Esa no me gusta- dijo Syaoran

Ya voy- dijo Sakura y le cambió

_When the night won´t fall _(cuando la noche no cae_) And the sun won´t rise _(Y el sol no se levanta)_And_ _you see the best _(Y Ves lo mejor) _As you close your eyes _(mediante cierras los ojos) _When you reach the top _(cuando alcanzas el techo) _As you bottom out _(mediante te bajas) _But you understand _(pero entiendes) _What it´s all about _(de que se trata todo) _Nothing´s ever what it seems _(nada es como se ve) _In your life or in your dreams _(En tu vida o en tus sueños) _It don´t make sense what can you do _(No tiene sentido lo que haces) _So I won´t try making sense of you _(Así que no trato de hacer sentido de ti) _Love just is _(El amor sólo es) _Whatever it may be _(Lo que sea) _Love just is _(El amor sólo es) _You and me _(tú y yo)

Cámbiale- dijo Syaoran

No- dijo Sakura sonrojada-. Esa me gusta

Como quieras- dijo Syaoran

_Nothing less _(nada menos) _and nothing more _(ni nada más) _I don´t know what I love you for _(No sé para que te amé) _Love just is _(el amor sólo es)

Ya- dijo Sakura y la apagó sonrojada

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Syaoran

Nada, no pasa nada- dijo Sakura

Syaoran miró su reloj.

Es muy tarde- dijo Syaoran sonriendo-. Tengo que irme

Claro- dijo Sakura sonrojada

Nos vemos- dijo Syaoran

Te acompaño- dijo Sakura

Es muy tarde y es peligroso a estas horas- dijo Syaoran

Pero…

No- dijo Syaoran

Está bien- dijo Sakura mirando al suelo

Hey- dijo Syaoran y le alzó la cara-. Estaré bien, lo prometo

¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Sakura

Las 10:30 PM- dijo Syaoran

¡Es muy tarde!- dijo Sakura

Te dije- dijo Syaoran sonriendo

¡Apúrate!- dijo Sakura y casi, casi lo saca a patadas

¡Sí, ya voy!- dijo Syaoran

Está bien- dijo Sakura

Cuídate- dijo Syaoran sonriendo

Claro- dijo Sakura

Syaoran se sonrojó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se salió corriendo. Sakura se sonrojó y se tocó la mejilla vio hacia el suelo y vio un cuaderno que se le había olvidado a Syaoran de matemáticas. Lo tomó y lo guardó en su cajón.

Ahora me da flojera ir a su casa- dice y ríe-. Es un tonto, su casa está al lado

Syaoranllegó a su casa y se quitó la mochila.

¡Syaoran!- gritaron sus hermanas-. ¡Quítate los zapatos!

¡Cierto!- dijo Syaoran y se quitó los zapatos y sonrió nerviosamente

Por cierto- dijo Shiefa-. Ya está la cena- dijo y entró a la cocina

Ya voy- dijo Syaoran

Por cierto- dijo Feimei-. ¿Adónde fuiste que no llegaste a la casa luego, luego? Ya empezábamos a preocuparnos

Estaba ayudando a Sakura con matemáticas- dijo Syaoran sonrojado

¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar a tu "amiguita?"- preguntó Futtie

Cuando se me pegue la gana- dijo Syaoran-. Luego bajo a cenar- dijo y de dos brincos subió sus escaleras hábilmente

¡Entonces tú te vas a servir!

Cómo sea- dijo Syaoran y se acostó en su cama

El teléfono de su cuarto sonó. Syaoran suspiró y contestó.

¿Cuarto de Li Syaoran?- dijo Syaoran

¿Syaoran?

Hola Tomoyo- dijo Syaoran y suspiró

¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Tomoyo-. ¿Pensando en alguien en especial?

¡Bah! No molestes- dijo Syaoran fastidiado

¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Tomoyo-. Estás muy de mal humor, pero supongo que cuando estabas con Sakura no verdad

Adiós- dijo Syaoran y alejó el teléfono.

¡Syaoran no me cu…!- dijo Tomoyo pero Syaoran colgó y se oyó el sonido del teléfono, Syaoran sonrió

Me encanta ese sonido cuando se trata de colgar a Tomoyo y a Eriol, creo que voy a cambiar el contestador una vez más- Syaoran se puso a decir algunas cosas.

Syaoran se volvió a acostar y siguió viendo la tele. Estaba el fútbol.

¡Pendejo!- gritó Syaoran

¡Li Syaoran!- se oyó la voz de Shiefa

Si, claro- dijo Syaoran

Su teléfono sonó. Syaoran no le hizo caso.

Hola estás hablando a la habitación de Li Syaoran por el mom….- dijo pero se oyó algo que se rompía-. ¡Maldito cable de mierda!- gritó Syaoran

¿Ahora que rompiste?- se oyó una voz

Nada- dijo Syaoran

Ah más te vale- dijo la voz

Si, claro más me vale que miedo- dijo Syaoran-. Odio estos estúpidos aparatos de mierda- dijo Syaoran parecía no notar que el teléfono estaba descolgado-. ¡Árbitro de mierda¡¿Qué le pasa¡¿Está loco¡Eso no fue foul! Pero que puto árbitro- dijo Syaoran-. Me caga la fregada- dijo Syaoran-. ¡Vamos¡Vamos¡GOOOOOOOOOOL¡GOOOOOOOL!

¡Cállate!- gritaron sus 4 hermanas

Si, claro- dijo Syaoran

¡Mejor ponte a hacer la tarea!

¡Ahora que acabe el partido!- gritó Syaoran

¡No, ahora!- dijo una voz

Si- dijo Syaoran y se calló unos minutos-. ¡Mi cuaderno de matemáticas¿Dónde lo dejé¡En la casa de Sakura! Pero que descuidado soy mañana voy y se lo pido es que me fui muy rá... - dijo pero se calló-. ¡Él estúpido contestador ha estado prendido¡Que puta suerte tengo! Luego lo arreglo. Perdón por eso pero es mi vida diaria, deje su mensaje después del tono.

Se oyó un tono.

Na, nah, na na na- se oyó alguien tararear-. Hey mama… ¿Qué dice?- se oyó-. Ya se le acabó las baterías, que mala suerte

¡Ya deja de hablar por teléfono monstruo que tengo que llamarle a Yuki!- se oyó

¡Yo no estoy hablando por…!- gritó Sakura-. ¡Es cierto se me olvidó!- se oyó como descolgaban el teléfono-. ¿A quién le llamaba¡Ah sí! Este… este… ¿para qué llamaba?

¡Apúrate!- se oyó

¡Ya voy Touya!- gritó-. A veces es tan hartante

Syaoran se apresuró a contestar.

¿Sakura?

¡Ah hola Syaoran!- dijo Sakura

¿Oíste todo lo que dije en el contestador?- preguntó

Ah si- dijo Sakura-. Pero oía una canción y entonces no presté atención

Que bien- dijo Syaoran-. ¿Qué pasa?

Se quedó tu cuaderno de matemáticas aquí entonces quería regresártelo.

Gracias- dijo Syaoran

Mañana voy a dejártelo

No, yo mañana voy

Está bien- dijo Sakura-. Bueno me voy, adiós

Adiós- dijo Syaoran y colgó


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5 

Bueno... aquí estoy de nuevo! Como podrán ver cambié mi user name... juas juas... bno, mmm, que diré? Perdón si me tardo mucho en escribir, lo que pasa es que... ps... no se... como que se me ha bajado muchísimo la "iluminación" en cuanto a cosas de Sak. Card Captors... pero no se preocupen terminaré la historia aunque me cueste la vida (no se crean ¬.¬) Bno, ahora si dejo mis parlaterías, QUE NI HAN DE LEER, pero bno, esta bn, aquí los dejo con la historia...

La luz entra por un pequeño orificio.

Sakura gruñe un poco y se cubre la cara con la cobija, más bien la busca, pero no la encuentra, se levanta tallándose un ojo y mira su cama, su cobija estaba tirada en el suelo, suspira, se levanta, tiende la cama y entra al baño, se baña y se cambia.

Se coloca una falda que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, color rosa y una playera blanca, el pelo suelto, con gel (hace un estilo de pelo 'wet' que parece que el pelo está mojado cuando no es cierto)

Baja las escaleras de forma demasiado ruidosa, entra a la cocina.

"¡Buenos días!" dice sonriente y entusiasta

"Buenos días Sakura" dice Fujitaka sonriente

"Ah, papá" dice Sakura sonriente sentándose "¿no tuviste trabajo hoy?" pregunta

"De hecho ahora mismo me tengo que ir" dice él colocando su plato frente a ella

"Oh, ya veo" dice ella "¡Itadakimasu!" dice y empieza a comer "¡está delicioso!" dice

"Gracias" dice Fujitaka quitándose el mandil

"Por cierto" dice "¿dónde está Touya?" pregunta buscando a su hermano mayor

"Yukito le invitó a una fiesta, vendrá más tarde"

"Ah..." dice Sakura y toma algo de comida, lo mete a su boca "no puedo creer que Yukito sea esa clase de persona y más cuando se junta con Touya"

"Deben divertirse" dice Fujitaka "sería tiempo que se busquen novia"

"Pero Touya tiene a Nakuru" dice Sakura "es tan linda" dice algo sonrojada

Fujitaka ríe saliendo de la cocina.

"No lo dudo pequeña, no lo dudo" dice Fujitaka "tal vez por eso a Touya no le gusta" dice 

Sakura ríe y se asoma.

"Claro, debe ser por eso" dice ella

Fujitaka sonríe.

"Me voy" dice

"¡Iterashai!" dice Sakura

Fujitaka asiente y sale.

Sakura suspira, termina de comer y lava los platos, mira por la ventana y ve a una de las tantas sirvientas de Syaoran lavando los platos y a otras más preparando el desayuno.

"Syaoran" susurra ella abrazando un vaso enjabonado, luego suspira, enjuaga el vaso y lo coloca a un lado "¿cuándo podremos comprar un lavaplatos?" pregunta algo enfadada "soy una chica ocupada" susurra

El timbre suena, sus ojos se iluminan.

'_¡Debe ser Syaoran!'_ piensa

"¡Hai!" dice ella quitándose el mandil

Sube las escaleras y toma el cuaderno de matemáticas, sale de su cuarto con tanta prisa que se resbala con un tapete que está fuera de él. Cae y se tuerce un pie.

'_¡Put...!'_ piensa cuando siente el horrible dolor en su tobillo.

Baja las escaleras de un pie.

'_Aunque espero que me cargue'_ piensa ella sonrojada

El timbre suena de nuevo.

"¡Hai!" dice

Sakura abre la puerta para encontrarse con Julio.

"Ah... hola, Julio" dice ella, decepcionada.

"¿Y el cuaderno¿Para qué es?" pregunta él

"No, para nada" dice Sakura sonrojándose y escondiéndolo "pero pasa" dice haciéndose a un lado.

"Gracias" dice él pasando

Sakura suspira, se asoma hacia la casa de Syaoran y no ve a nadie salir, solo a gente pasar y a perros y gatos, cierra la puerta, se recarga en la puerta.

"¿Sakura?" pregunta Julio asomándose de la sala.

"Oh, lo siento" dice Sakura

Sakura deja el cuaderno a un lado y pasa a la sala, cojeando.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Julio

"Oh, sí, claro" dice ella

"Oí como si algo pesado cayera... ¿no te lastimaste?" pregunta

Sakura asiente.

'_¿Qué quiso decir con pesado?'_ piensa ella

Sakura se sienta y recarga su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, suspira.

"Esperabas que fuera alguien más¿verdad?" pregunta él

"No... claro que no" dice Sakura "es sólo que no me acordé que estaba el tapete ahí y me resbalé, eso es todo" dice ella

"Oh, ya veo" dice él

"¿Vienes para algo en especial?" pregunta ella

"Pues... quería ver sí..." dice "si quieres ir al cine ahora mismo" dice él

"Eh... pues yo" dice mirando la puerta y el timbre suena

Sus ojos se llenan de alegría y Julio lo nota, frunce el ceño.

Sakura se para con dificultad.

"Yo abro" dice Julio sentándola

"Pe..."

Julio corre a la puerta y la abre.

Sakura oye unas voces y luego un ¡BUNK! Y unos pasos

Sakura voltea, sus ojos se hacen grandes y brillan después.

"¡MEILIN!" grita Sakura, se levanta con dificultad

"¡Sakura!" dice Meilin con lágrimas en los ojos y la abraza.

Sakura cae por la falta de apoyo en el pie y la fuerza de Meilin.

"¡Te extrañé tanto!" dice Meilin

Sakura sonríe.

"Igual yo" dice ella

Julio entra a la sala sobándose la parte trasera.

Meilin le mira feo.

"Me dijo ser tu novio y que estaban teniendo un buen momento" dice Meilin

"¡No... No es verdad!" dice Julio sonrojándose

Sakura suspira y niega con la cabeza.

Se oyen otros susurros, luego un ¡Punk!

"¡AHHH!" grita una voz "¡Mier...!" grita y luego se oye un ¡PLOCK! "¡Arggg!" se oye

Se oyen susurros.

"¡Pero no me tienes que pegar!" grita la voz "¡Maldita bruja!" dice

¡PLAS!

"¡Ya deja de golpearme, salvaje!" grita de nuevo

Luego se detienen las voces y luego regresan y después risas.

"¡Ya basta!" grita una voz femenina

Sakura se extraña.

"¡Eso es para que dejes de pegarme!" dice la voz masculina, riendo

Sakura se levanta.

"Sakura... no" dice Meilin tratando de detenerla.

Sakura se asoma, su corazón da un vuelco.

Syaoran estaba ahí en el suelo, encima de una chica, muy pero muy hermosa, sus ojos eran amatistas y su pelo era rojizo. Syaoran reía como con ella y le hacia cosquillas a la chica, ella reía felizmente, sus ojos brillaban.

Sakura se voltea y empieza a correr¡¡Gran error! El dolor la domina por completo y cae.

"¡HOEE!" grita ella y luego ¡Ploc! (muchos Plocs yPlacks¿no creen?) "mierda..." susurra

Syaoran voltea y ve a Sakura besando el suelo, se levanta y corre hacia ella, la chica se levanta y le sigue.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta levantándola

Sakura asiente, lo mira sonriendo.

"Soy algo torpe" dice ella

"¿Algo?" pregunta Syaoran alzando una ceja

Sakura le mira feo y le golpea el brazo.

"¡Oh Dios me muero!" dice Syaoran tomándose el brazo

"Muy gracioso" susurra Sakura, no tan feliz.

Sakura empieza a caminar hacia la entrada. La chica se le acerca a Syaoran y le dice algo. Syaoran frunce el ceño y le dice algo y la chica le responde. Syaoran sonríe y luego ríe.

Sakura no mira atrás, toma el cuaderno, se acerca y se lo coloca enfrente a Syaoran.

Syaoran lo mira.

"Es tuyo" dice Sakura

"Oh, sí, claro" dice Syaoran y le sonríe a Sakura "gracias" dice él

Sakura asiente, sigue caminando.

Syaoran la sigue con la vista, no nota que cojeaba, ya que la chica le decía más cosas, él ríe y la voltea a ver.

Sakura agacha la mirada y se sienta en la sala, no iba a huir... ya había aceptado que a Syaoran le gustaba alguien más, pero no sabía quien era y ahora lo sabía, se llevaba muy bien con ella, se notaba que ambos se querían. Sakura suspira, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había lastimado el pie.

Syaoran y la chica entran a la sala riendo, la chica le da un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

"Eso duele" susurra Syaoran

La chica ríe. Ambos se sientan.

Meilin se sienta junto a Sakura, asombrada de que no hubiera huido corriendo.

Sakura suspira, se levanta con esfuerzos y se aclara la garganta. La chica y Syaoran la miran, ya que Julio y Meilin ya la miraban.

"Bueno, me presento" dice Sakura "soy Sakura Kinomoto, amiga de Syaoran" dice ella "Syaoran nunca me comentó tener una novia" dice ella

Syaoran y la chica se sonrojan.

"Bueno... no es mi novio" dice ella

"Oh, qué lástima" dice Sakura "parecen llevarse muy bien" dice ella

"¡Syaoran es mi mejor amigo!" dice ella abrazando a Syaoran del cuello, él sonríe "y yo su mejor amiga" dice sonriente

Syaoran sonríe.

Meilin mira a Sakura. Sakura los mira sin expresión alguna en su rostro, sonríe.

"¡Me alegro tanto de conocer a la mejor amiga de Syaoran!" dice ella, se sienta "Syaoran habla mucho de ti" dice ella

"¿De verdad!" pregunta emocionada

Sakura asiente. Meilin niega con la cabeza.

"Bueno... mi nombre es Yui Yein" dice la chica "soy de aquí... Syaoran y yo nos vemos muy a menudo" dice "es tan dulce y guapo" dice ella abrazándolo más

"Me avergüenzas" dice Syaoran

Yui ríe y le susurra cosas al oído, él se sonroja y asiente un poco.

Julio se le acerca a Sakura.

"¿Aceptas mi oferta?" pregunta Julio

"Pues..." dice Sakura

"¿Qué oferta?" pregunta Syaoran de repente

Sakura mira a Syaoran seriamente. Syaoran no lo nota.

"Sí¿qué oferta?" pregunta Meilin.

Sakura mira a Meilin.

"Julio me invitó al cine" dice Sakura

"¿QUÉ!" gritan Meilin y Syaoran al mismo tiempo

Sakura asiente, algo avergonzada.

"¿Qué dices?" pregunta Julio

"Pues..." dice y mira a Syaoran quien le niega con la cabeza.

Sakura frunce el ceño y asiente.

"Claro que acepto... no tengo nada mejor que hacer" dice ella

"Pero..." dice Meilin "¡yo quería estar contigo!"

"Oh... pues" dice Sakura

"¿Porqué no vamos todos juntos al cine?" pregunta Yui

"¡Excelente idea!" dice Syaoran "eres tan inteligente"

Yui ríe orgullosa.

"No lo digas" dice ella

Sakura mira tristemente el suelo.

Sakura empieza a caminar, el dolor vuelve, por primera vez se siente feliz, lo único que quería hacer era subir a su cuarto y llorar sin parar, hasta estar más tranquila y aceptar el hecho de que a Syaoran le gustaba Yui y que nunca podría competir contra ella. Tal vez contra Sayuri sí podía pero contra ella... Mira a Yui y a Syaoran reír... no... contra ella no podía ni podrá.

"Lo siento" dice Sakura "olvidé que me torcí el pie... no puedo, perdón" dice ella

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Syaoran acercándose a ella

"Sí, estoy bien" dice Sakura

Syaoran frunce el ceño, la sienta y toma su pie. Sakura siente una corriente eléctrica cuando le toca el pie, le mira tristemente. Syaoran le da vuelta a su pie, lentamente, Sakura se queja un poco.

"¿Duele?" pregunta Syaoran mirándola a los ojos

Sakura asiente.

Syaoran asiente. Yui se acerca.

"¿Tienes alguna venda y dos pedazos de madera firme?" pregunta Yui

Sakura asiente.

"¿Dónde?" pregunta Julio

"En el baño" dice ella

Julio corre y después lo trae.

Yui coloca los pedazos de madera en cada lado de su pie y lo venda (no pregunten de donde saqué los pedazos de madera derechos)

"¿Mejor?" pregunta soltando el pie

Sakura asiente ya no sintiendo tanto dolor.

"Muchas gracias" dice Sakura sonriente

Yui asiente.

"No podrás ir al cine" dice Syaoran

Sakura niega y mira a Julio.

"Lo siento" dice apenada

Julio niega con la cabeza.

"Mejor me voy, luego regresaré, espero te mejores pronto" dice y sale

Sakura suspira.

"Ustedes vayan al cine" dice Sakura

"No podemos dejarte" dice Meilin

"Vayan, no hay problema" dice ella

Syaoran niega, se para, se inclina y la carga. Sakura agarra a Syaoran del cuello.

Syaoran la sube por las escaleras seguido de Yui y Meilin quien miraba feo a ésta y Yui le miraba confundida.

Syaoran abre la puerta.

"¿Qué te pasó?" pregunta Syaoran

"Resbalé con el tapete" dice Sakura

Syaoran le mira.

"Eres extraña" dice él

Sakura asiente.

Syaoran le nota algo rara.

Syaoran la coloca en la cama, acercando sin que quisiera su rostro al de ella, pero ella estaba mirando al suelo.

"Gracias" dice Sakura mirándolo

Sus labios se rozan.

Sakura lo empuja rápidamente. Syaoran casi cae, pero Yui lo detiene.

"¡No seas tan torpe!" grita Yui

"¡Sakura me empujó!" dice Syaoran señalando a Sakura

Sakura siente una punzada de dolor¡¡la culpaba a ella!

"¡No le eches la culpa, ella no tiene nada que ver!" grita Yui "¡la asustaste!"

"BAH, no molestes" dice él

"No me ignores" dice ella jalando una oreja de Syaoran

"¡Eso duele!" grita Syaoran soltándose

Sakura sonríe.

"Será mejor irnos" dice Meilin a Yui

Yui asiente y le sigue.

"¡Espero te mejores pronto Saku!" dice Meilin y sale

Sakura asiente.

"Espero te mejores" dice Yui

Sakura asiente.

"Espero le atropellen" dice Syaoran al ver salir a Yui

Yui regresa y le avienta su celular.

"¡Sí oí!" grita ella

"¡Ya vete!" grita Syaoran

Yui sale y azota la puerta. Syaoran se soba la cabeza.

"Esa... bruja... salvaje" susurra enfadado, luego mira a Sakura y le sonríe, se acerca a ella

"¿Te duele?" pregunta Syaoran

Sakura se toma el pecho.

'_No es nada comparado con lo que siento aquí'_ piensa ella como respuesta.

Sakura asiente.

Syaoran jala una silla y se sienta junto a ella.

"¿Le conoces desde mucho?" pregunta Sakura

Syaoran asiente, mirando el celular y tecleando cosas.

"La conozco de Hong Kong, desde antes que te conociera a ti" dice él

Sakura asiente. Así que le conocía de antes.

"Hace poco se mudó, no te dije nada para que no tomaras eso como excusa para no ir a ningún lugar conmigo" dice él sin mirarla "ésta tipa ha estado hablando mal del mí hasta en los mensajes" dice él mirando los mensajes del celular "es tan..."

"¿Es ella?" pregunta Sakura

Syaoran la mira. Sakura mira al piso.

"¿El qué?" pregunta él

"La chica que más te gusta" dice ella

"Pues... si me..." dice él

"De acuerdo... entiendo" dice ella, aprieta su pecho, las lágrimas empiezan a caer, no podía aguantar más, no podía.

Syaoran ve algo brillante caer.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta "¿Sakura?"

Levanta la cara de Sakura para verla llorando con ganas aunque ella intentaba retener las lágrimas.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta tirando el celular, la abraza

Sakura lo abraza con fuerza. ¡Era la única vez que podría abrazarlo así! Pensando eso lo abraza con más fuerza.

"No me sueltes" dice Sakura llorando

"No" susurra Syaoran... era tan delicada...

Sakura llora más.

'_Jamás superaré a esa chica Yui... me daré por vencida, pero ahora quiero abrazarlo'_ piensa ella '_ahora quiero amarlo como jamás... mañana... lo olvidaré...' _piensa ella

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta él

"Es que... yo..." dice ella "yo..." dice

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Me duele..."

Syaoran sonríe.

"Eres muy valiente" dice él

Sakura niega lentamente.

"Me duele demasiado" dice ella

"Lo entiendo" dice él acariciando su pelo

"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí Syao?" pregunta ella

"Por ser tonta" dice él "no te hubieras resbalado"

"Sí, claro" dice ella y llora más.

"Sakura" dice Syaoran "podemos ir con el doctor, me estás preocupando" dice tratando de alejarla

Sakura solamente se aferra más fuerte a él.

"¡No me sueltes!" dice ella

Syaoran le mira de forma extraña y la abraza de nuevo.

"No Saku, nunca" dice él

'_Un doctor no podría NUNCA curar éste dolor infernal que siento, Syaoran'_ piensa Sakura llorando con más fuerza que antes (si es que eso se puede)

Fin del cap...

Bueno... que les diré


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6 

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo... aquí respondo sus reviews:

_**Mibbi-chan: **¡¡Muchas gracias! Jajaja, en realidad estoy con algunos problemas de inspiración, pero espero que se solucionen pronto con sus reviews que me dan más ganas de continuar! Espero sigas leyendo y mandando reviews y para lo que quieras estoy ok? ;)_

_**Sakuyita:** Jejeje, me alegro que te guste mi historia, los errores de redacción son porque escribo bueno así (bno) es porque escribo así la mayoría del tiempo en el MSN y además soy de México y algunas cosas que aquí decimos no las dicen allá y viceversa, espero sigas leyendo y sigas mandando comentarios acerca de mi escritura y así para poder mejorar._

_**Chouri:** Jajaja, es que Sakura estaba tan emocionada por creer que era Syaoran que pues se resbaló... muy tontilla la niña pero bueno... nadie la culpa (Mmm... Syaoran °¬°) pero bueno, jajaja, espero sigas escribiendo reviews, ya que mientras más me escriban mejor y más rápido actualizo... (bueno con eso de que me tardo eternidades en actualizar no sé cuánto es más rápido ¬.¬)_

_**Red-Angel-EminemeF: **Digo que para que un fic triunfe uno debe sentirse identificado con él, ¿no crees? Me alegro que te guste, ¡¡gracias por tu apoyo! Tu también si necesitas ayuda en algo puedes pedírmelo... ¿Ok? Sigue leyendo y mandando reviews, por fas! _

_**Lady Esmeralda: **¡¡¡Ohayo gozaimasu! Me alegro que me escribas de nuevo, prometo no defraudarte... em... bueno... espero sigas leyendo mis fics... jejeje aunque me tarde un poquitín en escribir, prometo ser más constante (sí claro, ni tú misma te crees ¬.¬) Bno, te dejo aquí con el fic y que lo disfrutes!_

_**LMUndine: **¡¡¿Cómo estás! Yo estoy muy pero muy bien, gracias, jejeje. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic... espero te guste... aunque me tarde un poco más en actualizar... Bueno, ahora dejo que leas el fic a gusto... jejeje_

Sakura mira hacia fuera, llovía, suspira.

"Qué día más triste" susurra

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había visto a Syaoran por última vez, había faltado a clases por su pie, ya que era más que una torcedura, era un ligamento que se le había desgarrado.

Suspira de nuevo viendo la cortina cerrada del cuarto de Syaoran. Entonces la cortina se abre revelando a Syaoran, él la mira y sonríe, agita una mano.

Sakura levanta la mano y mueve ligeramente sus dedos, luego ve a Yui entrar y acostarse en la cama de Syaoran leyendo una revista, Syaoran se le acerca y lee la revista por encima de su hombro, se acuesta junto a ella y pasa una página, ella le da un manotazo, él le grita enfadado, ella ríe y le dice algo, él se sonroja un poco y sigue leyendo la revista.

Sakura se levanta de su cama y se sienta en su escritorio, escribe en su diario:

'_Querido Diario: El día de hoy, Syaoran se ve muy contento con Yui, parece ser que su relación mejora cada vez más... lo único que puedo hacer por que él sea feliz es ayudarlo con ella... ¡Sí, eso haré! Aunque me parta en el alma... sé que va a estar con alguien correcto... no con Sayuri... voy a ser fuerte... por mí y por él... a partir de ahora sólo escribiré de él como mi amigo... mi mejor amigo... aunque yo no sea su mejor amiga... él sí es el mío y como tal voy a tomar mi puesto... como Tomoyo... y lo ayudaré... ¡Claro! ¡Tendré que pedirle ayuda a Tomoyo para organizar una cena! Vestiremos a Yui con un vestido de Tomoyo y a Syaoran con un traje elegante... aunque peinarlo será contraproducente... ya que gastaremos millones de botes de gel para que al final quede despeinado... créeme... ya ha pasado'_ piensa mientras escribe

Coloca la pluma debajo de sus labios, pensativa, mira el cielo, más bien el techo, luego coloca la pluma entre sus labios y mira hacia la ventana, ve a Yui y a Syaoran riendo viendo la 'pequeña' tele que Syaoran tenía en su casa. Syaoran le dice algo a Yui, ella se sonroja y responde algo, él se sonroja también y mira la tele seriamente al igual que Yui.

'Parece que la cosa se pone más apasionada... Jajaja y yo aquí observándolos, me siento como una estúpida... será mejor darles intimidad, ¡¡Olvidé contarte que me caí y no he ido a la escuela por una semana! Pero por desgracia mañana será otro día y sí tendré que ir, "con pie o sin pie" dice mi hermano... a veces tengo tantas ganas de... será mejor tranquilizarme... mi papá dice que cuando te enojas tienes dos trabajos: enojarte y encontentarte, suena tonto, pero digo que es cierto... bueno, ahora sí me voy... ya es muy tarde y sino mañana no me despierto temprano'

Sakura cierra el diario, suspira, cierra las cortinas, ve a Yui despidiéndose de Syaoran de un beso en la mejilla, él se sonroja. Yui sale. Syaoran cierra la puerta y se recarga en la misma, se toma la mejilla, se dirige a la ventana, toma la cortina.

Sakura sonríe y le agita la mano pero Syaoran cierra la cortina sin notarla.

Sakura baja la mano hacia su pecho, lágrimas se forman en sus ojos, cierra la cortina, lágrimas caen al suelo, se acuesta y se duerme llorando.

Los primero rayos de luz golpean su rostro, pero eso no fue lo que ella sintió, más bien fue el golpe de una almohada en el rostro.

"¡¡¡HOEEE!" grita, se levanta y ve al rostro burlón de Syaoran ahí.

"Buenos días" dice él

"Buenos días, Syaoran" dice ella, bosteza.

Syaoran nota que los ojos de Sakura están hinchados, toma su cara. Sakura le mira sorprendida.

"¿Lloraste anoche?" pregunta él

Sakura quita las manos de Syaoran de su rostro.

"¡No es nada!" dice alegre, levantándose "no te preocupes... tonterías" dice ella caminando al baño, ya podía caminar bien, aunque de repente le dolía pero no lo suficiente para detenerla.

Sakura retiene las lágrimas que están por salirle en el baño, se mira al espejo.

"Tranquila... Sakura, no puedes dejar que él se de cuenta" dice, toma unos lentes y se los coloca, se hace una coleta, toma un paleacate negro y se lo coloca, toma una gorra rosa y se lo coloca

Sakura se coloca una blusa negra pegada sin mangas y unos pantalones rosas pegados, con un cinturón negro, llegaba a la cintura, unas botas negras. Sale del baño. Sin maquillaje, solo se pone lipstick brillante en los labios.

Syaoran estaba vestido con una playera verde con blanco y manchas por todos lados y al centro decía 'Cool Boy' unos pantalones negros, ni pegados ni flojos, unos tennis verdes, miraba unas fotos.

"Ejemm..." Sakura se limpia la garganta

Syaoran la voltea a ver y su mandíbula cae, Sakura se veía más que sexy así. Se veía que tenía muy buen pecho... bien proporcionado, sus curvas eran hermosas, sus piernas perfectas y ese trasero... Sus labios levemente pintados, hacía notar más el color rosado natural de éstos y los hacía lucir más carnosos.

"¿Qué tanto miras Syaoran?" pregunta ella un tanto agresiva, aunque no quisiera

"Lo... Lo siento" dice él "vámonos"

Sakura asiente.

Suben al auto de Syaoran.

"Por cierto" dice Syaoran "Yui entró al colegio... olvidé mencionártelo" dice él

Sakura asiente.

"¿Estás feliz de que haya entrado?" pregunta ella

"Por supuesto... después de todo... es una de mis mejores amigas" dice él

Sakura asiente.

Llegan a la escuela. Sakura sale, atrayendo la atención de todos los chicos.

"¡¡Saku!" dice Tomoyo, le abraza "¡¡estaba tan preocupada por ti!" dice

"Estoy bien, Tomoyo" dice Sakura sonriente

Tomoyo asiente.

"Apresúrate" dice "Meilin ya llegó con nosotros" dice

"Sí, la vi antes" dice Sakura

"Y una chica nueva, se llama Yui, es muy agradable y guapa, aunque no tanto como tú"

Sakura sonríe. Tomoyo empieza a caminar. Sakura le sigue, se resbala con un pequeño charco (¿recuerdan que llovía en la noche anterior?) entonces se agarra de lo que encuentra más cercano.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta una voz

Sakura mira hacia arriba, se topa con unos ojos grises profundos. Sakura asiente.

El chico la ayuda a levantarse bien. (¿Pensaron que se había agarrado de Syaoran? ¡¡Pues no!)

"Me alegro" dice el chico sonriendo un poco, aunque su mirada seguía seria "mi nombre es Giro Hollfiret" dice y se inclina. Su cabello era castaño corto con rayos rojos y una trenza del lado derecho del cabello, era totalmente lacio.

"Sakura Kinomoto" dice Sakura inclinándose también.

Giro traía puesta una camisa de mezclilla blanda de mangas cortas, desabotonada, debajo una playera negra sin mangas, unos pantalones de mezclilla a media pompa y rotos de varios lados incluyendo el dobladillo del suelo el cual estaba roto por que los pisaba, se le veían los boxers de color negro con rosas y calaveras rojas, unos tennis negros con rojo. Tenía una cadena con una cruz y un Cristo en la cruz, otra con un colmillo y otra con una G de plata escrita de una forma hermosa y extraña, pero se entendía que decía G.

"Mucho gusto" dice Giro

"Igualmente" dice Sakura algo sonrojada

"¡Giro!" dice una chica abrazándolo, le da un pequeño beso en los labios, luego mira a Sakura de pies a cabeza "¿qué quieres?"

"Oh, nada, ya me iba" dice Sakura

"Nos vemos al rato" dice Giro

Sakura le sonríe y asiente, se reúne con los demás.

"Sakura" dice Tomoyo mirándola como si la regañara.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Sakura "me ayudó" dice Sakura "le agradecí como normalmente la gente haría"

"Pero no lo mirabas 'normalmente'" dice Tomoyo

"Oh, vamos Tomoyo" dice Sakura ahora caminando hacia la escuela, ya que todos partían hacia ella

"Oh vamos, ¿qué?" pregunta Tomoyo deteniéndose frente a ella haciendo que Sakura se detuviera también "tú tienes a Syaoran" dice Tomoyo "no me digas que ya le olvidaste"

"Ya no tengo nada que ver con Syaoran, además nunca tuve que ver algo con él, somos amigos y hasta ahí" dice Sakura y empieza a caminar, luego se encoge de hombros "además no hice nada malo... es normal que una chica piense que un chico sea guapo, ¿no crees?"

Tomoyo niega con la cabeza.

"Contigo no se puede" dice ella

Sakura ríe un poco.

"Hey Saku" dice Syaoran acercándose, luego Yui se sube en su espalda "¡¡¿Qué demonios te sucede!" grita Syaoran casi cayéndose, entonces la detiene de los muslos para que no cayera

"Conque aprovechándote" dice Yui rascando la cabeza de Syaoran, algo sonrojada.

"¡¡Suéltame!" grita Syaoran, la suelta y ella se baja

Syaoran le mira feo y ella sonríe inocentemente. Suspira y voltea, Sakura ya no estaba ahí. El timbre suena, suspira.

Sakura entra a su primera clase. Entra el profesor y después de varios minutos la puerta se abre y entran Syaoran y Yui.

"Buenas tardes señor Li, señorita Yein, ¿qué les hizo decidirse por unírsenos?" pregunta evidentemente enfadado el profesor "si parece que se divertían ambos"

Todas las chicas murmuran cosas horribles sobre Yui y los chicos sobre Syaoran.

"Siéntense" dice el profesor "ésta es su tercera vez" dice enfadado

La realidad golpea a Sakura.

'_¿Han llegado tarde tres veces? ¿No será qué...?'_ susurra Sakura en su mente

Lágrimas nuevas se forman en sus ojos. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su vida.

"Bien chicos" dice el profesor de literatura "El día de hoy escribirán pensamientos" dice

El salón se llena con un ""AAHHHH"

"Lo siento chicos pero así está programado" dice el profesor "además contará para la evaluación final" dice "empiecen"

Todos mordían sus gomas o sus plumas. Sakura mira a Syaoran su lugar era delante de ella. (si mencioné el lugar de Syaoran antes y era detrás de ella, entonces lo cambiaron delante de ella)

Yui se inclina hacia Syaoran (ella se sentaba junto a él)

"¿Qué escribirás?" pregunta Yui

"No me molestes Yui" dice Syaoran volteándose hacia ella

"¡No te estoy molestando!" dice ella indignada "solo pregunto sobre qué escribirás"

"Aún no lo sé"

Yui suspira.

"Sabes..." dice Yui sonrojada

Syaoran no la mira.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunta pensando

"No me has dicho qué chica te gusta"

"Emm... pues..." dice Syaoran sonrojándose evidentemente

"¿Me vas a decir?" pregunta Yui

Syaoran asiente.

"¿La conozco?"

Syaoran vuelve a asentir.

"¿Quién es?"

"Te diré después, ahora concéntrate en tu escritura" dice Syaoran escribiendo

Pasó la clase y diez minutos antes del toque el profesor aplaudió indicando el fin de las escrituras.

"Bien... señorita Yein pase a leernos su escrito" dice "espero sea mejor que su comportamiento"

Yui asiente nerviosa, suspira y empieza a leer.

"**_Tu dulce sonrisa me hace respirar, tu mirada fulminante me hace temblar, ansío tu cuerpo tocar y contemplarnos sin importar qué... por que tú eres mío... digas lo que digas lo eres... eres mío y yo soy tuya... aunque nuestros cuerpos no sean uno nuestras almas lo son... sin importar lo que digas o piensen los demás... porque sé que yo te amo y tú también me amas... entonces... te afirmo que eres mío y yo soy tuya_**"

Todos aplauden.

"Muy emotivo, señorita Yein, siéntese" dice él

Yui se sienta y suspira.

"Bien hecho" dice Syaoran

Yui se sonroja.

"Gracias Syaoran"

Syaoran sonríe.

"Señor Li" dice el profesor

"Hai" dice Syaoran

Yui le toma la mano. Syaoran la mira algo sonrojado.

"Suerte" susurra

Syaoran asiente.

Syaoran empieza a leer su pensamiento, las chicas lo miran con ojos de ilusión.

"**_A veces pienso que la vida ha sido injusta conmigo... porque tú no me amas... amas a otra persona y no a mí... pero... eso es ser egoísta ¿no crees? No eres mía y nunca lo serás... aunque nuestros cuerpos lleguen a ser uno... nuestras almas no lo serán si tú no lo deseas... porque eso es lo que yo más deseo, ¿porqué no me miras como yo te miro a ti? Yo seré feliz si tú lo eres también... he oído decir y es verdad..._**"

Las chicas aplauden extasiadas, otras no podían respirar y se echan aire con sus cuadernos.

"Bien" dice el profesor "Señorita Kinomoto"

Sakura asiente.

"Le suplico se quite esos lentes" dice el profesor

Sakura iba a protestar pero Tomoyo le niega con la cabeza.

Sakura asiente y se quita los lentes, sus ojos son cubiertos por la gorra.

Empieza a leer.****

"_**Mi vida tiene sentido porque estás conmigo... porque tu luz me alumbra en los días nublados, por que tu calidez me seca en los días lluviosos, porque tu amor me llena en los días que me siento sola... vivo por ti y para ti... por ti porque me sonríes cuando yo me enfado, por ti porque** **me abrazas cuando yo lloro, por ti porque lloras cuando te digo que te quiero, por ti porque me llenas la vida, por ti porque por ti vivo y para ti porque te amo sin condiciones y sin pedir nada a cambio... solo que tú también vivas por mí y para mí, por siempre y para siempre... vivo porque tú estás aquí aunque tú no lo notes**_"

Todos aplauden.

"Muy bien, siéntese"

Sakura se coloca los lentes de nuevo.

El recreo da inicio después de varias clases.

Sakura sale corriendo y se detiene en la salida al patio, respira y sonríe. Se quita la gorra y la liga, queda su pelo suelto

"Nada mejor que un buen desca..."

Sakura es tirada al suelo.

"¡¡¡HOEEEE!" grita

Golpea el suelo y abre los ojos, mira a un Syaoran muy confundido.

"¡¡Lo siento!" dice Syaoran sin pararse

"No importa" dice Sakura sonriendo un poco.

"Tu poema fue asombroso" dice Syaoran "te felicito"

"Emm... gracias... supongo" dice ella

"¡¡Syao-kun!" grita Yui

Syaoran se levanta sonrojado y ayuda a Sakura.

"Arigatou" susurra Sakura

"¡No me has dicho quien te gusta!" grita Yui, lo toma de la mano "te lo robaré unos momentos Saku-chan" dice ella

Sakura asiente y siente una furia dentro de ella.

'_¡No me llames Saku-chan! ¡¡¿Por qué Syaoran no dijo nada cuando le dijo Syao-kun!'_ grita para sus adentros

Sakura luego suspira.

"¿Qué me pasa?"

"Estás celosa" dice Meilin apareciendo de la nada

"¡¡Meilin!" grita y se toma el pecho "no me asustes de esa manera"

Meilin ríe.

"Yui no me cae nada bien" dice Meilin y en su interior se imagina a Yui siendo un gato y a ella un perro ladrándole y Yui gritando como loca corriendo de acá para allá.

Meilin ríe macabramente.

A Sakura le sale una gota en la nuca.

"¿Por qué?"

"Siempre ha estado detrás de los huesitos de Syaoran" dice Meilin "se ve que es muy tranquila" dice "pero cuando una chica se le acerca de otra forma que sea en plan amistoso... saca sus garras" dice "yo lo he vivido" dice y tiembla "da más miedo que yo" imagen de Yui riendo malévolamente y Meilin en el suelo con cortes y golpes.

Sakura ríe un poco.

"Pero Syaoran se ve muy feliz con ella" dice Sakura

"Syaoran se peleó con ella hace mucho tiempo" dice Meilin "ella regresó hace poco y Syaoran siendo tan tonto la perdonó..." dice y luego mira a varios lados "por cierto, ¿dónde está Syaoran?"

"Fue a confesarle a Yui sus sentimientos hacia ella"

"Ah..." dice Meilin y luego abre grandes los ojos "¡¡¿Qué!" grita

"Syaoran le va a decir a Yui quién le gusta... que es ella"

"Oh no... esto está mal" dice Meilin y sale corriendo hacia el lado opuesto en la que se habían ido

"Em... Meilin... se fueron por allá" dice Sakura señalando el otro lado

"Oh, claro" dice Meilin corriendo hacia el otro lado "¡ven conmigo!" dice tomándola de la mano

Llegan allí Sakura los ve conversar silenciosamente entonces...

"¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO!" grita ella de repente

Yui besa a Syaoran y eso no fue lo peor... Syaoran le correspondió.

Sakura se detiene en seco. Sus lentes caen al piso. Su corazón se parte en dos, se aprieta el pecho.

"Fue... un... e-e-error" dice Sakura

Sakura sale corriendo, llorando.

Sakura entra al baño, entra a un baño de esos pequeños y se sienta, se tapa la cara.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta para ir con Meilin? ¡¡Sabía el resultado de todo! ¡¡¿Por qué demonios fue!

Entonces se oyen murmullos, la puerta se abre y entran dos chicas.

"¿Viste a Syaoran?" pregunta una

"Sí, fue sorprendente" dice otra entrando al baño de al lado de Sakura "esa chica acaba de llegar y él ya la besó..."

"Pero... se ve que besa muy pero muy bien"

"¡¿Pero qué dices!"

"Pues... me gusta... y lo sabes"

"A mí también, así que no digas eso enfrente de mí" dice ella

Sale del baño y se oye que la llave se abre.

"Pobre Kinomoto, creo que ya no tiene posibilidades con él" dice la primera

"Yo tampoco lo creo" dice la otra, la llave se cierra

"¿Hiciste el proyecto de lecturas?"

"¿Qué proyecto?"

"El que nos dejaron sobre leer un artículo de..." dice y los murmullos se van así como la puerta se cierra.

Sakura sigue llorando.

¿Por qué siempre le pasaban cosas así?

Suena el timbre.

Sakura oye los murmullos de chicos y chicas pasar junto a ella ya que el baño estaba justo entrando del patio.

Sakura se queda ahí un rato más, sale y se echa agua a la cara, respira agitadamente, se mira al espejo, lágrimas se forman en sus ojos.

¿Qué le había pasado a la Sakura alegre de siempre? Él lo había hecho... ¡¡¡Syaoran la había desaparecido por completo!

Suena el timbre indicando el término de la otra clase.

Sakura sale, más calmada.

Ésa era la marca final. Era tiempo de sacar la bandera blanca... darse por vencida, por completo... lo había perdido y... eso...

"¡¡Sakura!" grita su voz

Sakura voltea.

Syaoran llega sonriente.

"¿Adivina qué?"

"¿Qué?" pregunta ella

Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero él no lo notaba por su felicidad.

"¡Yui y yo somos novios formales!" dice Syaoran "sentí que debía decírtelo, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga, ¿ne?" pregunta él

Sakura asiente sonriendo.

"Me alegro mucho, Syaoran" dice ella "se ve que ella es una chica muy linda"

Syaoran asiente.

"Es muy honesta y hermosa" dice Syaoran "hice una buena elección"

Sakura asiente, su corazón se rompe por completo, se hace pedazos y estos salen volando, no iba a recuperarlos nunca.

Yui llega corriendo.

"¡Te estaba buscando!" dice ella y besa a Syaoran

Sakura cierra los ojos y agacha la mirada, aprieta los puños.

El timbre suena. Yui y Syaoran se separan.

"Oh... ya sonó la campana" dice Yui "vamos, Syaoran"

Syaoran asiente sonriente.

"Nos vemos Saku" dice él y se aleja.

Sakura suspira tristemente, los sigue.

"¡¡¡SAKURA!" grita Tomoyo corriendo hacia ella

Syaoran escucha y se detiene, le indica a Yui que se adelante.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Sakura

"El director... te habla..." dice ella "es... urgente"

Sakura sigue a Tomoyo, Syaoran las sigue. Sakura, Tomoyo y Syaoran entran a la oficina del director.

El director tenía el teléfono en la mano, asiente y mira a Sakura con pena, le da el teléfono.

"Es para ti" dice él

Sakura toma el teléfono, respira fuertemente, su estómago se revuelve, lo coloca lentamente a la altura de su oreja y su boca.

"¿S-S-Sí?" dice ella

"¿Señorita Kinomoto?" pregunta una voz

"Sí, habla ella" dice

"Habla Joey, compañero de trabajo de su padre"

"¿Sí?"

"Lamento comunicarle que hubo un derrumbe en las ruinas que eran inspeccionadas por el grupo de su padre..." dice esperando respuesta... no obtiene ninguna "su padre no lo logró"

La mente de Sakura se queda en blanco, el último pedazo de su corazón se rompe, una imagen de Fujitaka sonriente aparece en su mente. Sakura suelta el teléfono.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Perdónenme si les enfada que haga sufrir tanto a Sakura... pero sino no es emocionante... bueno... eso creo yo... jejeje... bueno, no los interrumpo más, nos vemos luego... ¡JA NE!

----------------------------------------------------

El director toma el teléfono y lo cuelga, se levanta, toma a Sakura y la sienta.

"Siéntese por favor" dice "ahora regreso"

El director sale.

Sakura regresa a la realidad...

Sakura sonríe, cierra los ojos, agacha la mirada, sus hombros se empiezan a mover.

"Sakura..." dice Tomoyo con tristeza.

Sakura alza la mirada y ríe con más fuerza.

No podía llorar más... así que... sólo le quedaba reír y reír...

Syaoran y Tomoyo se miran confundidos, sonríen. Entonces no había pasado nada malo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunta Tomoyo

"De seguro se ganaron la lotería o algo así" dice Syaoran burlonamente

Sakura sigue riendo, con más fuerza mientras más imágenes de su papá la golpean, después imágenes de Syaoran y luego ambas. Sakura se toma el estómago mientras ríe con más fuerza aún.

Tomoyo mira a Syaoran preocupada.

Syaoran se acerca.

"¿Sakura?" pregunta Syaoran

Sakura sigue riendo, parece no escuchar nada, no quiere... no quiere escuchar... quiere reír y pensar que todo está bien... que nada ha pasado... que es una pesadilla y que sus dos seres más queridos no se han ido, que están ahí con ella que la quieren y que la protegen.

"¿Sakura?" pregunta Syaoran moviendo sus hombros

Sakura parece reaccionar, deja de reír, respira con dificultad. Ve a Syaoran y sonríe.

"Qué bueno que tú sigues aquí" dice ella, lo abraza del cuello con fuerza

Syaoran se queda confundido, mira a Tomoyo, ella se encoge de hombros.

Sakura no sabía nada... vivía en otra dimensión ahora mismo, estaba muerta en vida, no le importaba ya nada, nada... quería irse con sus dos seres más queridos y dejar todo el dolor y sufrimiento atrás.

Sakura se separa. Syaoran la mira confundida. Ella entonces cierra los ojos y empieza a llorar, suelta a Syaoran y se derrumba en el suelo, se tapa la cara.

Syaoran se hinca y la abraza. Sakura lo abraza.

"¿Qué pasó Sakura?" pregunta Syaoran

Sakura no responde.

"No puede..." susurra Sakura.

"Sakura... ¿qué pasa?" pregunta Syaoran

La voz de Syaoran la tranquiliza, pero la realidad de que Syaoran tenía a quien amar y que su papá había muerto la golpea con fuerza, un puñal se le clava en el corazón dejando más rendijas, muchas más, más dolor que alegría.

Sakura suelta a Syaoran y coloca sus manos en el suelo, se toma la cabeza.

"¡¡NO!" grita ella "¡¡¿Por qué!" grita "¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO!" grita ella desesperada "¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ!" dice ella

"Sakura... Sakura" dice Syaoran, la levanta

Ella no le mira, miraba hacia todos lados, parecía ida, era espeluznante.

"¡¡¡NO!" grita ella, se suelta y se acurruca en una esquina "¡¡¡NO!" grita tomándose la cabeza "¡¡¡DÉJENME! ¡¡¡NO ME TOQUEN!" grita ella

Syaoran la abraza, Sakura lo abraza con fuerza, casi desgarrándole la ropa.

"¿Por qué?" susurra ella "¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ A ÉL!" grita ella "¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ!" grita ella

Syaoran la separa.

"Sakura, ¿qué sucedió?"

Sakura le mira y empieza a reír como loca mientras lágrimas aún salían de sus ojos.

"Se murió" dice ella riendo "¡Se murió!" dice con algo que parecía alegría "desapareció..." dice "así... ¡Puff!" dice ella y ríe más, toma a Syaoran de los hombros "¡qué divertido!" dice ella

Tomoyo empieza a llorar. Syaoran se desespera, mira al suelo.

"Lo siento..." susurra él

Se oye un ¡¡¡PLAS!

Sakura regresa su cara y la mano de Syaoran se impregna en su mejilla, parece haber vuelto a la normalidad.

"Syaoran... yo" dice ella y empieza a llorar, lo abraza fuertemente "Murió... él murió... ¡mi papá murió!" dice ella llorando "No me queda nada" dice "ahora sí no me queda nada"

"Tranquila... estoy aquí" dice Syaoran

"Me quiero morir, Syaoran... me quiero morir" dice ella

Tomoyo empieza a llorar más.

"No, pequeña, no digas eso" dice Syaoran "yo te necesito a mi lado"

Sakura niega con la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para pensar en Yui.

"No... no" susurra ella "Touya..." susurra ella y se levanta, sale corriendo

Tomoyo y Syaoran le siguen. Sakura corre llega a la casa, entra y resbala lastimándose el pie.

"No..." susurra ella, se levanta y sigue corriendo ignorando el terrible dolor "¡Touya!" dice entrando a la cocina

Touya preparaba la comida.

"¿Qué pasa monstruo?" pregunta Touya "papá llega hoy así que no ensucies la casa..."

"No..." dice ella y empieza a llorar.

"¿No qué?"

Tomoyo y Syaoran se detienen detrás.

"Papá no vendrá" dice Sakura y empieza a llorar más.

"¿Qué quieres de...?" pregunta él "no... no me... no me dirás que..."

Sakura asiente. Sakura resbala y cae hincada. Touya corre y la abraza.

"¿Por qué Touya?" pregunta Sakura "Primero mamá... ahora él..." dice ella y llora más

Touya empieza a llorar con ella. Tomoyo sigue llorando y les abraza también.

Syaoran mira al suelo.

Sakura saca ropa negra, mientras se limpia la nariz con pañuelos que Tomoyo le daba. Syaoran no estaba, había ido a decirle a Yui sobre lo ocurrido.

Entonces Sakura se detiene de la puerta del closet y empieza a llorar de nuevo, cae arrodillada.

"No puedo..." dice ella llorando "no puedo actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada..." dice ella "primero mi mamá... luego pierdo a Syaoran y ahora... mi papá" dice llorando desconsolada

Tomoyo la abraza y empieza a llorar con ella.

La puerta se abre y entra Eriol. Tomoyo corre hacia él y lo abraza mientras llora.

Syaoran entra seguido de Yui. Yui asiente, apenada. Syaoran camina hacia Sakura, le toca el hombro.

Sakura le mira y lo abraza con dolor.

"Yo estoy aquí... tranquila" dice él

"No..." dice ella "no..." susurra

Syaoran no la había visto así desde que su madre murió y tal vez ahora el dolor era más grande.

Tocan la puerta. Touya se asoma, su cara estaba demacrada, estaba todo de negro.

"Apresúrense" dice y ve a Sakura abrazada de Syaoran, sonríe un poco y sale.

Sakura deja de llorar y entra al baño. Syaoran mira hacia allí con tristeza.

"Papá..." decía Sakura en la regadera llorando "papá..." dice ella

Tomoyo llora más. Eriol le abraza.

Yui abraza a Syaoran y él la toma de la cintura.

Sakura sale y ve a Syaoran.

Sakura se veía más tranquila.

Ella sonríe de forma falsa pero todos se lo tragan.

"Vamos" dice ella, sale de su cuarto, Touya está en la sala.

Sakura le sonríe. Touya la mira. Sakura observa que tiene algo en las manos. Se sienta y empieza a llorar con fuerza. Touya la abraza.

"Está en un lugar mejor" dice Touya

Sakura niega.

"Debes aceptarlo" dice él "ahora está con mamá"

"¡¡Yo no lo quiero allá!" dice ella separándose "¡¡lo quiero aquí conmigo!" dice ella "¡no lo entiendes!" dice levantándose

Syaoran la abraza con fuerza y Sakura le golpea el pecho.

"¡Suéltame!" grita ella

Su mente era un caos, no sabía si estaba triste, enfadada o... si ya no tenía fuerzas para vivir.

Sakura se calma, cae arrodillada, Syaoran cae junto con ella, la separa y le da un beso en la frente.

Sakura cierra los ojos. Syaoran la mira.

"Eres fuerte" dice Syaoran "no te dejes derrumbar por algo así... tu padre no lo hubiera querido... él te ama... pero ahora mismo no quiere que vayas con él... yo lo sé" dice él

Sakura asiente, lo abraza con fuerza.

"Tú lo sabes... lo sabes, Syaoran" dice Sakura

Syaoran asiente.

"Te quiero demasiado Syaoran, eres mi mejor amigo" dice Sakura, lágrimas saliendo de sus esmeraldas

"Y yo te adoro, preciosa" dice Syaoran en su oído y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura llora más.

Tomoyo sonríe y Yui se limpia los ojos con un pañuelo.

Salen de ahí y llegan al funeral.

Suben las escaleras, entran a una pequeña sala, entran por una puerta enorme donde tenía el nombre de: Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Sakura se muerde el labio inferior.

Entran, varias personas estaban ahí. Sonomi ya estaba ahí.

"Tomoyo" dice Sonomi llorando

Tomoyo corre hacia ella y le abraza con fuerza, lloran juntas.

Meilin corre llorando, ve a Syaoran, corre hacia él.

"¡¡¡SYAORAN!" dice ella

Syaoran voltea. Meilin se le cuelga y llora. Syaoran la abraza.

Sakura entra junto con Touya. Miran el féretro.

Ambos se acercan, llegan y ven el rostro apacible de su padre. Sakura se derrumba con un grito de agonía que todos escuchan. Sakura cae sobre el cristal.

"¡¡¡NOOOO!" grita ella "¡¡¡NOO PAPÁ NOOO!" grita ella

Touya empieza a llorar.

Sakura sigue llorando.

Pasa bastante tiempo. Sakura estaba aún mirando el rostro de su padre, las lágrimas salían lentamente mientras acariciaba el vidrio.

"Ven, vamos Sakura... te hace daño estar aquí" dice Tomoyo tomándola de los hombros

Sakura niega.

"Se ve tan hermoso" dice ella

"Lo sé Sakura" dice Tomoyo "pero... será mejor ir a cenar... has estado aquí todo el día"

"Y lo estaré mañana si es necesario" dice ella

"Sakura... por favor" dice Touya

Sakura suspira y asiente, sigue a Touya mientras es abrazada de los hombros por Tomoyo, ambas salen del funeral.

Pasa una semana espantosa. Sakura no quería ver a nadie después del funeral. Touya no sabía ni qué hacer consigo mismo y con su hermana. Tomoyo estaba al borde de la desesperación. Syaoran no se enteraba de nada (como siempre) y Meilin estaba muy deprimida.

Llega el lunes. Por fin Sakura asistirá a clases después de lo ocurrido.

"Ya me voy" dice Sakura

Touya asiente.

Sakura toma sus patines y sale. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar todas las mañanas, las tardes y las noches.

Llega a la escuela, entra y observa a todos. Todos reían felices.

Sakura suspira.

Qué lástima que ella no pudiera estar igual.

Coloca una mano sobre su cara y lágrimas escurren de sus largos y finos dedos.

"¿Sakura?" pregunta una voz

Sakura se limpia las lágrimas y levanta un poco la vista.

Era Yui. Sakura baja la mirada.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta ella

Sakura asiente.

"¿Me acompañarías a la biblioteca a buscar a Syaoran?" pregunta ella

Sakura asiente y suspira.

Sakura entra y se cambia de zapatos.

"Sabes..." dice Yui apenada "yo... yo sé lo que se siente perder a ambos padres" dice "los míos murieron hace cinco años... en un accidente automovilístico" dice "fue la época más dura para mí... ya que Syaoran no estaba para apoyarme... entonces tuve la idea de venir a vivir sola..." dice y sonríe "perder a alguien tan valioso nunca es fácil" dice

Sakura la mira y asiente.

Llegan a la biblioteca.

"Será... será mejor que me vaya" dice Sakura

Entonces la puerta de la biblioteca se abre y sale Syaoran con un libro en las manos leyendo.

"Hola, linda" dice él dándole un leve beso a Yui en los labios

Sakura al ver esto siente que un huracán arrasa con su pequeño corazón hecho añicos.

Syaoran nota a Sakura.

"Saku..." dice Syaoran "¿estás mejor?"

'**_Intentaba estarlo... pero tú me hiciste sentir peor aún que antes..._**' dice Sakura en su mente

Ella asiente.

"Me alegro" dice Syaoran sonriente

"¿Qué libro traes ahí?" pregunta Yui

"Romeo y Julieta" dice Syaoran

Yui se empieza a reír.

"¿Desde cuando eres romántico?" pregunta Yui

"Mira que hay que ser demasiado apasionado para ser tu novio" dice Syaoran

Yui lo golpea.

"¡Oye!" dice Syaoran

"Ya dime... ¿por qué lo lees?"

"Por que haremos una obra en teatro... así que..."

"¿Será Romeo y Julieta?" pregunta ella con brillos en los ojos

Syaoran niega.

"Será inventada" dice él "y yo seré el actor principal"

"¡Será emocionante!" dice Yui

"Y Sakura... dime" dice Syaoran volteando pero ya no ve a Sakura "¿dónde se metió?"

"No importa" dice Yui abrazándolo del cuello y dándole un beso en el cuello, luego en la mandíbula y por último en los labios "vámonos"

"Sí, claro" dice Syaoran siguiéndola

Sakura suspira.

Se sentía como una idiota ahí parada. Miraba al suelo como su sus zapatos fueran demasiado interesantes.

Entonces alguien choca contra ella y le detiene la mano.

"Lo siento" dice la voz

Ella niega, mira y abre grandes los ojos.

Era ése chico de la otra vez... se llamaba... ¿cómo se llamaba? Parecía americano.

Él sonríe revelando unas blancas hileras de dientes aperlados.

"Tú eres Sakura Kinomoto, ¿no es verdad?" pregunta él

Ella asiente.

"¿Te acuerdas de mí?"

Sakura lo duda.

Él ríe.

"Giro Hollfiret..." dice él

Sakura asiente al acordarse.

Él sonríe.

"¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?" pregunta él

Ella niega.

Él la mira raro.

"¿Quieres caminar un rato?" pregunta él

Sakura asiente. Giro coloca su brazo y Sakura se sonroja y lo toma.

"Mi pasatiempos son tocar guitarra y el surfing" dice él "aunque nunca he intentado combinar ambas... creo que lo haré" dice él

Sakura ríe.

"¿Te parece gracioso?" pregunta él

Sakura asiente.

Giro sonríe.

"Me alegro por fin sonrías" dice

Sakura mira al suelo.

"Parece haz estado llorando mucho" dice él

Sakura asiente.

"¿Ocurrió algo entre tu novio y tú?"

Ella asiente, luego niega rápidamente.

"¿Sí o no?" pregunta él confundido

Ella suspira.

"Sí ocurrió algo... pero no es mi novio" dice ella

"¿Me contarás?"

Ella duda pero asiente.

"Entonces vamos" dice él

Se sientan debajo de un árbol.

"Hay un chico que me vuelve loca" dice Sakura mirando sus dedos avergonzada "pero yo a él ni le muevo un pelo... llegó una amiga de su infancia, una que conoce desde antes que yo... hace una semana se hicieron novios" dice ella con lágrimas en los ojos "y... yo... no... no sé qué hacer"

"Haz una nueva vida..."

"¡Ahora no puedo!" dice ella "no puedo aunque lo intente... el pensar que ya no soy la persona más cercana a él me hace sentir débil" dice ella "¿por qué me pasan cosas tan horribles al mismo tiempo?" pregunta ella "¿por qué?" pregunta ella

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Hace cuatro años murió mi madre... según yo fue la peor época de mi vida... pero..." dice y lágrimas escurren de sus esmeraldas, se tapa la cara "hace una semana... cuando Sy... él se hizo novio de otra chica y pensé que no podría ponerse peor..." dice y empieza a llorar más "¡se puso mucho pero mucho peor!" dice ella

Giro mira al suelo.

"No continúes" dice él

Ella niega.

"¡Mi padre murió ese mismo día!" dice ella "¡no sobrevivió un derrumbe!" dice ella "y no... no lo volveré a ver" dice "ahora me duele más pensar que él no me quiere de la manera que yo le quiero a él" dice ella

Giro asiente.

"Yo... ayer terminé con mi novia" dice él

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con su manga

"Me engañaba con el capitán de fútbol americano" dice él

"Oh..." dice ella

Él asiente.

"Parece que en estos momentos lo único que alguien puede decir es 'oh'" dice él

Suena la campana.

"Nos vemos luego" dice él dándole un beso en la mejilla y caminando hacia su salón.

Sakura se toma la mejilla y se sonroja hasta el tope.

Sakura agita la cabeza, mira al suelo un rato, suspira, se levanta y entra su salón.

Sakura sale del salón.

"¡Saku!" dice una voz

Sakura voltea y ve a Syaoran y a Yui agarrados de la mano corriendo hacia ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Sakura haciendo como si no hubiera visto nada

"Iremos a una fiesta el viernes, ¿quieres ir?" pregunta Syaoran "será en casa de Yui"

"Pues..." dice Sakura

"Hola, Sakura" dice Giro llegando y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Sakura se sonroja. Yui ríe un poco y Syaoran se pone serio.

"Hola" dice Sakura

Syaoran se aclara la garganta.

Giro voltea.

"Hola" dice Giro sonriendo "¿quiénes son ustedes?"

"Soy Li, mejor amigo de Sakura" dice él

Giro sonríe y le estrecha la mano.

"Sakura me ha hablado de ti" dice él

Sakura mueve mechones de su pelo hacia atrás de sus orejas y se sonroja más que un tomate.

"Yo soy Yui novia de Syaoran" dice ella

"Yo soy Giro" dice él "mucho gusto"

"No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?" pregunta Yui

Giro niega.

"Soy de México" dice él "pero me cambié acá porque mis padres se divorciaron"

"Oh... lo siento" dice Yui apenada

"No importa" dice Giro "lo prefiero, ya que mi padre y yo nos odiábamos" dice él

"Ahh..." dice Yui

Sakura se aclara la garganta.

"Hablábamos sobre una fiesta" dice Sakura sonriendo con los dedos entrelazados sobre su pecho

Giro sonríe tranquilamente (tipo Ioh de Shaman King).

"¿Te gustaría ir?" pregunta ella

"Claro..." dice Giro "pero... ¿no habrán problemas?" pregunta

"¡Claro que no!" dice Yui

"¡Genial!" dice Sakura "entonces si voy..." dice ella

"¿Te gustaría que te acompañara a tu casa?" pregunta Giro "así charlaremos mejor"

Sakura asiente feliz.

"¡Nos vemos Syaoran!" dice Sakura y se va junto con Giro.

Syaoran aprieta con fuerza la mano de Yui.

"¡Me lastimas Syao!" dice ella

"Lo... lo siento" dice Syaoran "vámonos"

"De hecho... tengo que ir por Nattie" dice ella

"Oh... ya veo" dice Syaoran

"Nos vemos" dice y le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Yui se aleja corriendo.

"¿Desde cuando ella va por Nattie?" se pregunta Syaoran, se encoge de hombros y sigue caminando.

Espero les haya gustado... bueno... me despido!


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Esta es la respuesta a sus reviews:

**_Carolina: _**Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo, lamento si estás algo enojada por hacer sufrir tanto a Sakura, pero... sino... no tendría chiste, pero también llegará el sufrimiento de Syaoran, ya verás, Giro va a crear algunos conflictos, pero él es alguien bueno y Yui... pues... la verdad no se sabe si en verdad es buena o mala, bueno, espero sigas leyendo y yo te seguiré escribiendo... ¡Ja!

**_Sakuyita: _**Me alegro te guste y mi ortografía es porque vivo en México y pues es algo diferente de España ¿no? Pues hay cosas que aquí decimos y allí no o viceversa. Bueno, te dejo con el fic y espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.

**_Undine: _**¡Hola! A ver cuando tienes el próximo cap que me tienes de ansias ¡ehhh! Me alegro muucho que te haya gustado mi fic, ya que todos los autores esperan eso o más¿no? Bueno, te dejo con el fic... ¡Ja!

**_Red-Angel-Bleeding: _**Gracias pro escribir de nuevo, en verdad lo aprecio mucho, lamento tu depresión por mi culpa, jejeje :P pero... ese es mi trabajo... verás que luego se arreglan las cosas o sino yo veo como jajaja, bueno, el chiste es divertir a los lectores y eso intento, espero que esté dando resultados, nos vemos... ¡Ja!

**_Chouri: _**Giro es un chico extranjero por lo cual el sabe tratar bien a las chicas, mejor que en Japón, ya que allá las tratan como basura, pero él es diferente aunque causará bastantes conflictos, sin saberlo, claro, pero los causará, espero sigas leyendo que eso para mi significa mucho y te seguiré respondiendo... ¡Ja!

**_SakuySyao: _**A medida que pase la historia se aclararan esas pequeñas dudas que aunque tal vez tengamos idea de por qué todavía no sabemos bien... pero se resolverán, ya lo verás, mientras espero que sigas leyendo y yo siga escribiendo para ustedes... ¡Ja!

**_Erika: _**¡Gracias por mandar tu review! Significa mucho... espero te haya gustado mucho... ya que hago lo que puedo... y espero que sigas leyendo como tantos lo hacen...

**_Micaela:_** Gracias... hago lo que puedo... jejeje... espero en verdad te haya gustado y bueno... te dejo con el otro cap...

---------------------------------------

Sakura ríe.

"¿En serio hacen eso en tu país natal?" pregunta Sakura

Giro asiente.

"No entiendo que tiene de gracioso" dice Giro "lo que se me hace gracioso son los kinomos que usan"

Sakura se ríe.

"Son kimonos" dice ella

"Eso mero" dice él

Sakura ríe otra vez.

"¿Ahora qué dije?" pregunta él confundido

"Tu forma de expresarte es graciosa"

Giro ríe un poco.

Sakura llega a su casa, Giro la lleva a la puerta.

"Aquí entro yo" dice Sakura volteando a ver a Giro "gracias, te lo agradezco mucho" dice ella

Giro asiente.

"Ni que lo menciones" dice él "me alegro que una chica tan bella como tú haya reído para mí" dice él

Sakura se sonroja.

"Sí... nos vemos" dice ella

Giro asiente, se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla. Sakura se sonroja.

"Así acostumbramos a saludar y a despedir a alguien" dice Giro, se aleja, voltea y alza una mano.

Sakura entra a la casa.

"¡Ya regresé!" dice Sakura

"Buenas tardes, Sakura" dice una voz amable

"¡Yukito!" dice Sakura corriendo a la sala

Yukito se levanta y sonríe.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte Sakura" dice él

Sakura empieza a llorar y lo abraza con fuerza. Touya sonríe un poco y Yukito sigue sonriendo.

"Te entiendo pequeña" dice Yukito "yo pasé por lo mismo hace tiempo... pero aún así duele y lo sé"

Sakura asiente.

"Sakura" dice Touya "Yukito y yo tenemos que charlar un rato... ¿te importaría subir a tu habitación?"

Sakura le mira y asiente, sube a su habitación, llora más, sin parar y se queda dormida.

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanta, se viste y sale de su casa para encontrarse con Giro sentado en la entrada, el voltea y sonríe, le da una rama con flores de cerezo.

Sakura se sonroja y sonríe.

"Gracias" dice ella

Giro asiente, le mira.

"Lloraste anoche" dice él

Sakura agacha la mirada.

Giro sonríe.

"Sé que es difícil vivir así pero... debes superarlo"

"No sé si podré" dice Sakura "lo de Syaoran me destrozó por completo y luego mi papá" dice con lágrimas en los ojos "la verdad no sé si pueda lograrlo"

"No olvides que todavía tienes a personas que te quieren" dice Giro "no hablo tanto por mí, aun que si te considero una gran amiga, pero te acabo de conocer, así que... no hablo completamente por mí" dice él

Sakura asiente.

"Intentaré seguir adelante" dice Sakura mirando las flores

Giro asiente.

Sakura sonríe.

"Cuéntame más sobre tu país" dice Sakura "es gracioso oír"

Giro sonríe y sigue hablando.

Llegan a la escuela.

Se quedan un rato en la entrada. Sakura reía felizmente y Giro sonreía tranquilamente.

Entonces un ramo de rosas aparece, mira y ve a Julio. Sakura suspira.

Las toma.

"Gracias Julio" dice Sakura

"Lamento lo de tu padre" dice Julio "si quieres yo puedo remediar ese dolor invitándote a salir"

Sakura lo mira enfadada, le avienta las rosas.

"¡Tú jamás podrás remediar el dolor que siento!" grita ella y se va caminando rápidamente.

Sakura se sienta bajo su árbol favorito y empieza a llorar.

Entonces algo le golpea la cabeza. Sakura se toma la cabeza, mira al lado y ve un pequeño ramo de cerezas (frutas).

"Lo siento" dice una voz

Sakura mira hacia arriba del árbol y Syaoran cae junto a ella y se sienta, come una cereza.

"¿Dónde está Yui?" pregunta Sakura

"Por ahí" dice Syaoran "¿no vas a comer?"

Sakura ríe.

"¿Qué se te hace gracioso?" pregunta Syaoran

"Recibí un ramo de cerezos, uno de rosas y tú me das uno de frutas" dice y ríe.

Syaoran alza una ceja.

"¿Mi regalo no es lo suficientemente digno para ti?" pregunta él

Sakura niega.

"No es eso" dice Sakura "es... gracioso" dice y come una "saben delicioso"

Syaoran asiente.

"Por eso las como" dice y mira a Giro quien hablaba con unas chicas quienes estaban sonrojadas "por cierto..." dice él

Sakura le mira.

"¿Quién es él?" pregunta señalando a Giro

Sakura mira hacia la dirección viendo a varias chicas y a nadie más.

"Pues... son unas chicas" dice ella

Syaoran niega con efusividad.

"¡Él!" grita señalando a Giro quien hablaba con Yui "¿Qué hace hablando con Yui!" grita él

Sakura mira.

"Él es Giro" dice ella

"¡Lo sé!" grita él

Sakura le mira asustada. Syaoran suspira.

"¿De qué los conoces?" pregunta él

"Pues..." dice Sakura pensando "un día tropecé con él y ayer me habló de nuevo" dice Sakura

"¿Lo acabas de conocer?"

"¡Sip!" dice Sakura de forma alegre y comiendo otra cereza

"Eres extraña" dice Syaoran

Sakura ríe nerviosa.

Syaoran abre la boca para decir algo pero...

"¡Syao!" dice una voz

Syaoran voltea y grita. Yui cae encima de él y lo besa delicadamente.

Sakura mira a otro lado y come otra cereza como si no hubiera visto nada.

"Hola Sakura" dice una voz

Sakura mira. Giro le sonríe de forma tranquila.

"¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?"

Sakura asiente, se hace a un lado. Giro se sienta

"¿Quieres?" pregunta Sakura a Giro

"Gracias" dice Giro y come una, mira a la escuela "quería preguntarte algo" dice él

Sakura le mira y come otra cereza.

"¿Te sientes a gusto en tu casa?"

Sakura traga la cereza.

"Claro" dice ella

"¿No han pasado cosas que nunca pasan?"

"Pues..." dice Sakura pensando "pues... de hecho... las cosas desaparecen y yo..."

Giro niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

"Me refiero a cosas que tu hermano haga que nos son habituales" dice él

"Pues..." dice "ha estado actuando muy raro... habla con todos menos conmigo" dice ella de manera triste

Giro asiente.

"Me siento algo triste" dice ella

Giro asiente de nuevo.

"Sé cómo se siente" dice él

"¡Giro!" dice una voz

Giro y Sakura voltean. Sakura ve a una chica idéntica a Giro, solo que era mujer y su mirada reflejaba que era alguien implacable mientras él no reflejaba nada.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Giro

"Harumi quiere verte" dice ella "acompáñame" dice

"¿Vienes Sakura?" pregunta él

Sakura mira a ambos.

"Claro" dice ella, voltea a ver a Syaoran quien hablaba con Yui, suspira y toma la mano que Giro le ofrecía.

Caminan.

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunta Sakura "es idéntica a ti"

"Oh... ¿lo notaste?" pregunta Giro

"¡Claro!" dice ella

"Es mi gemela" dice Giro "nunca me habla, me odia al igual que mi padre, ya que siempre estaba con él" dice

"¿Por qué te odia tu padre?"

"Llegamos" dice Giro cambiando de manera drástica el tema

"Pasen" dice la chica empujando a Giro y dejando pasar de manera seria a Sakura, entra y cierra la puerta.

Dos chicas voltean, una tenía cabello rubio rizado, ojos azules intensos y delineados con negro, sus labios tenían un color rojo pálido, llevaba una falda corta, unas botas y una camisa con varios botones desabrochados dejando ver un gran escote, luego... junto a ella esta... ¡Sayuri!

Sakura estuvo a punto de tirar las cerezas.

"¿Me llamaste Harumi?" pregunta Giro tranquilamente

Harumi se baja del escritorio donde estaba sentada.

"¿Cómo has estado Giro?" pregunta ella

"Perfectamente" dice Giro mirándola sonriente

"Me alegro" dice ella ahora abrazándolo del cuello.

Sakura casi se ahoga con una cereza, ambos le miran.

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunta Harumi mirándole de pies a cabeza

"Una buena amiga" dice Giro

"Es la amiga de Syaoran" dice Sayuri

"¿De Li?" pregunta ella "¿el chico ardiente?"

Sayuri asiente.

"Vaya" dice ella "tal vez puedas darme un pase hacia el corazón de Li" dice Harumi acercándose a Sakura

"Olvídalo" dice Giro mirando ahora seriamente a Harumi "no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a Sakura o a Li" dice él

Harumi le mira.

"¿Ahora resulta que tienes otras preferencias?" pregunta "aunque elegir a Li es muy bueno"

"Lo digo por otra cosa" dice Giro

Harumi ríe y se le acerca de nuevo, lo abraza del cuello.

"Todos tienen un precio que cobrar o que pagar" dice ella y lo besa.

Sakura mira al suelo.

Giro la separa bruscamente y la toma fuertemente de los brazos.

"Te lo advierto Harumi" dice él "métete en mi vida y te arrepentirás" dice él "tú ya quedaste fuera de ella desde el momento en que me engañaste" dice

"No te engañaba querido" dice Harumi "te digo amando y tú también me amas a mí y lo sabes" dice ella

"¿Sabes cómo llamamos a las mujeres como tú en México?" pregunta Giro

Harumi ríe.

"¿Inteligentes?"

"Zorras" dice Giro "una chica con la que un hombre no puede ir en serio... sólo jugar con ella un rato" dice él "eso es lo que eres... tú y tus amigas" dice él, sus ojos mirándola intensamente

Harumi traga algo de saliva.

"Pero aún así se divierten un rato al igual que yo"

Giro la suelta empujándola a la vez.

"Ahora es así" dice Giro "pero luego no será solo un juego" dice "cuando quedes embarazada y no sepas a quién pertenezca tu bebé" dice Giro, se da la media vuelta

"Espera" dice Harumi acercándose a él "empezamos mal esta plática"

Giro voltea de nuevo y la mira.

"Cometí un error al engañarte... perdóname" dice Harumi "comprobé que nadie besa mejor que tú" dice ella "lo comprobé"

Giro sonríe de nuevo. Harumi sonríe.

Giro se acerca a ella, le toma la cara y la besa una vez, ella le abraza el cuello. Giro se separa de ella.

"¿A cuántos besaste aparte de mí?" pregunta él

"Al capitán del americano, al de kendo, al de básquetbol y al de fútbol" dice ella

Sakura tira sus cerezas.

"¿Al de fútbol!" grita Sakura

"¿A Syaoran!" grita Sayuri

Harumi despierta de su trance.

"¡Sí!" dice ella "aunque él besa deliciosamente" dice ella mordiéndose el labio inferior

"¿Verdad que sí!" dice Sayuri

"¡Sí!" dice Harumi "te deja una sensación de..." dice y suspira

Sayuri asiente.

Sakura aprieta los puños, sale de ahí.

Sakura camina por los pasillos.

¡No podía crees que Syaoran pudiera hacer algo así!

Sakura abre la puerta del salón azotándola. Todos miran hacia allí. Syaoran y Yui platicaban, pero ahora la miran.

Sakura camina hacia él empujando a todos, también empuja a Yui, lo levanta.

"¿Qué te pasa!" grita Yui

¡PLAS!

La cachetada resuena en toda la escuela. Syaoran se toma la mejilla, estaba morada.

"¿Qué te pasa!" grita Yui jalándola

"¡TÚ CÁLLATE QUE TE HICE UN FAVOR!" grita Sakura fuera de sus casillas

"¡Señorita Kinomoto!" grita el profesor

Sakura voltea.

"¡Tiene usted detención el día de hoy!" dice ella

Sakura le mira.

"¡ME PARECE PERFECTO!" grita ella y sale del salón

Sakura se sienta debajo del árbol de cerezo, respira de forma agitada, suspira y trata de calmarse, golpea el suelo. Empieza a llorar.

¿Por qué lloraba¡¡¿Por qué se había enojado!

¡Fue por la estúpida forma de ser de Syaoran¡¡Besó a otra chica cuando tenía novia!

Pero... no era su asunto... aún así... se sentía impotente...

Sakura se tapa la cara mientras llora, siente una mirada, voltea y ve a Syaoran mirándole con la mano en la mejilla. Sakura tapa la cara y se va corriendo a los baños.

Suena el timbre indicando el cambio de clases. Sakura sale del baño pero se topa con Harumi quien tenía maquillaje corrido, ella le toma del cuello y la mete al baño. Sakura grita y se suelta.

"¿Qué le hiciste a mi querido Giro!" grita ella

"¡Yo no le hice nada!" grita Sakura

"¡Ya no me quiere aceptar de vuelta!" dice ella llorando "¡antes me aceptó dos veces!"

"Pues me alegro que no lo haya hecho" dice ella

Harumi grita y se le avienta. Sakura se suelta y le da una patada tirándola.

"¡Tú besaste a Syaoran cuando él ya tiene novia!" dice Sakura enfadada

Harumi sonríe.

"No estás enfadada por que él le haya sido infiel a su novia... sino a tu corazón" dice ella

"¡Eso no es cierto!" grita ella

Entra Yui.

"OH..." dice Harumi "¿no quieres aceptar que lo amas?" pregunta ella y ríe "eres la chica más patética que haya visto" dice "no poder aceptar su amor por un chico es más que infantil y más si se trata de Li Syaoran"

Yui abre grandes los ojos. Sakura baja la mirada, luego la levanta, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, los puños cerrados.

"Yo ya no lo amo" dice Sakura "lo decidí desde que él me dijo que amaba a otra chica" dice Sakura "¡claro que lo hacía!" dice "pero eso ya está en el pasado"

Harumi ríe.

"No puedes dejar de amar a un chico tan guapo y tan viril como Li de un día a otro"

"Hay una diferencia" dice Sakura "que yo no soy tan inútil como tú y yo si puedo"

"¿Puedes?" pregunta Harumi "¿no que ya lo habías olvidado?"

"¡Ya lo hice!" dice ella, una lágrima sale pero la limpia con rapidez

"Tu inconsciente te engaña" dice Harumi "dices no amarlo pero amarlo al mismo tiempo, dices estar enfadada por su novia pero estás enfadada por ti misma... ¿a quién quieres engañar?" pregunta ella sonriendo de forma macabra

"A... a nadie" dice Sakura

"Te sientes inferior ya que él no te escogió a ti" dice Harumi "tú que eres su mejor amiga y que has dado todo por él" dice ella "escogió a otra chica y a mí me besó" dice ella

Yui ahoga un grito. Las lágrimas de Sakura empiezan a escurrir.

"Él me prefirió a mí y a su novia antes que a ti" dice ella

Sakura niega con la cabeza.

"¡Él siempre ha estado ahí para mí!"

"Pero ya nunca están juntos" dice ella "así empieza... luego... el chico rechaza por completo a la chica"

Sakura se tapa la cara con las manos.

"Sólo te advierto algo Kinomoto" dice "no te le acerques a Giro... él es mío"

Salen de ahí. Sakura mira al frente y ve a Yui ahí con varias amigas. Sakura se limpia las lágrimas y sale corriendo.

Sakura toca la puerta de su salón.

Abre la puerta al oír una voz.

"Pase" dice la voz del profesor

Sakura asiente y se sienta en su asiento, miraba al suelo.

Entonces ve un papel en su escritorio, voltea al frente y ve a Syaoran volteando hacia ella.

Sakura lo abre.

_¿Estás enfadada?_

Sakura se queda pensando...

Sí... eso sería lo mejor... ahora... era mejor para ambos.

_Necesito hablar contigo..._

Escribe Sakura como respuesta.

Llega el recreo y Sakura se esconde de Syaoran... iba a hablar con él al terminar clases.

Sakura entra al salón. Terminan las clases y Sakura ni se atreve a mirar a Syaoran. Salen. Sakura se tarda en meter sus cosas, sale y ve a Syaoran recargado en la pared, él le mira, se acerca a ella.

"¿De qué querías hablar?" pregunta él

Sakura suspira.

"Acompáñame" dice Sakura entrando al patio, se detiene en un árbol y se recarga en él, suspira y mira al cielo.

Syaoran la mira.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

Sakura ríe un poco.

"¿Conoces a Harumi?" pregunta ella

Syaoran se pone a pensar y luego traga saliva.

"Sí... la conozco"

"¿Te parece si te hago una pregunta algo indiscreta?" pregunta ella

Syaoran asiente.

"¿Qué tal besa?" pregunta sin mirarle

Syaoran se muerde el labio inferior.

"Pues... yo... puedo explicarlo yo..."

"Tranquilo" dice Sakura "no soy tu novia" dice ella y le mira, se muerde el labio inferior.

Syaoran le mira. Sakura observa como el sol se refleja en sus lagunas ambarinas haciéndolas ver más atractivas.

Sakura cierra los ojos y mira de nuevo al cielo.

"Deberías tener más consciencia sobre las cosas" dice ella

"Pues sí..." dice Syaoran "pero... no entiendo por qué me golpeaste"

"Emoción del momento" dice Sakura

"Pues no fue muy agradable" dice Syaoran en forma burlona

Sakura sonríe un poco luego su sonrisa se desaparece.

"Lo hice porque eres un irresponsable" dice Sakura "Yui te ama"

"Y yo la amo a ella" dice Syaoran

Sakura cierra los ojos mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

"Por eso mismo" dice Sakura con la voz entre cortada, se aclara la garganta "por que... la amas y ella te ama a ti.. debiste estar consciente al recibir su beso" dice ella

"No quise hacerlo" dice Syaoran "yo ya le dije que la amo con toda mi alma" dice él

Sakura agacha la mirada, mientras lágrimas caen al suelo.

"¿Sakura?" dice Syaoran "¿Estás bien?"

Sakura niega lentamente y luego con más fuerza.

"No... no lo estoy" dice ella, lo mira "esto... debe terminar..." dice Sakura

"¿Qué debe terminar?" pregunta Syaoran confundido

"¡Esto!" dice Sakura desesperada, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir "esto... está mal"

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunta Syaoran "dije que no volverá a pasar entre Harumi y yo"

Sakura niega con la cabeza.

"No" dice Sakura y le mira con fuerza, lágrimas caen con rapidez "dime... ¿amas a Yui en verdad?" pregunta Sakura

Syaoran asiente.

"Se lo he demostrado con palabras y acciones" dice "la amo más que a otra cosa en el mundo"

Sakura agacha de nuevo la mirada y asiente.

"Lo entiendo" dice ella y lo mira, sonríe "por eso... esto debe terminar, Syaoran" dice ella

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunta Syaoran "¿De qué demonios hablas!" dice desesperándose

"Lo que hay entre tú y yo" dice ella

"Pero... ¡si no hay nada!" dice él

"¡Claro que sí lo hay!" grita ella enfadada "¡Piensa!"

Syaoran piensa.

"Somos amigos" dice él

"¡Eso!" dice ella "nuestra pequeña amistad debe acabarse" dice ella

Syaoran lo analiza.

"¿Q-Q-Qué?" dice él

"No debemos hablarnos más" dice ella

" Pe... pero... ¿Por qué!" dice Syaoran

"¡Por que me hace daño!" dice Sakura

"¿Te hace daño?" pregunta Syaoran "¿qué te hace daño?"

"¡Esto!" dice ella "esto" dice ella

"Pero... no..." dice él "no puedes hacer esto... hacerme esto... ¡hacernos esto!" dice él

"No..." dice ella y le mira de nuevo "te equivocas Li... ya lo hice" dice ella "y aunque... me duela espero que tú seas feliz" dice ella sonriente

"Pero... Sakura no... no entiendes" dice él

Sakura asiente.

"Entiendo" dice ella "y... debes entender que soy Kinomoto"

Syaoran le mira sorprendido.

"No entiendo..." dice él "no entiendo qué hice para merecer esto" dice él

"No es lo que hayas hecho" dice Sakura "sino... lo que esto a provocado"

"¡No llames nuestra amistad como 'esto'!" dice Syaoran

"Eso es lo que es" dice ella "solo algo que no tiene valor... ya no"

"¡Señorita Kinomoto!" dice la maestra "¿va a presentarse en detención!"

"Tengo que irme Li" dice Sakura y sonríe "mándale mis saludos a Yui" dice y se va corriendo

Así Sakura deja a Syaoran ahí... sin palabras.

----------------------------------------

Si antes me iban a matar ahora me van a asesinar! Perdón! Pero sino la historia se hace muy tediosa... pronto verán que cambian las cosas...


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

**_Red-Angel-Bleeding:_**Pues me alegro que tú si estés de acuerdo con mi decisión... sobre Yui... ella se sabrá más adelante si es buena o mala y Giro... ¡es un amor! Jajaja... bueno, defiende a Sakura con puños y patadas, con todo... y eso lo verán en este capítulo... ya que le da una paliza a Syaoran... pero no con golpes sino con palabras... espero te guste y te dejo...

**_Sakuyita: _**Jejeje... siento haber hecho algo tan malo... pero la historia se volverá más clara después en cuanto a Yui y Giro y al beso... Lo siento... es que no sé por primera impresión si son chilenos, españoles, salvadoreños o puerto riqueños... lo que sea... siento haberte confundido... ahora espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

**_Vidas:_**Bueno... a ti no te digo mucho... ya que hablamos por msn.. pero aún así me alegro haber escrito algo que por lo menos tú no te imaginabas... espero me sigas mandando reviews ya que me ayudan mucho...

**_Micaela: _**Me alegro que te parezca cada vez más interesante ya que... ese es el chiste ¿no? Bueno... te dejo sin alardear más

**_Pantera-Li: _**Jejeje, te entiendo y pues la verdad me disculpo con todas por mi maldad, pero en este capítulo Syaoran recibirá su merecido¿de qué¡De todo! Espero que este te guste tanto como los otros.

**_Sakume Nohara: _**Jajaja, gracias... ¡en verdad me hace sentir feliz que consideren interesante mi fic! Espero que lo sigas considerando así mientras vaya actualizando.

**_Carolina: _**Me alegro te haya parecido interesante lo de Syaoran y Sakura, Sakura se vio algo... pasada de mano... ¿si me entiendes no? Pero en este capítulo Syaoran sí recibe verdaderamente su merecido, por parte de Giro...

**_Undine:_** ¡Mira que tú me tienes aquí esperando tu otro capítulo que le dejaste interesantísimo! Espero que actualices pronto y pues aquí está mi respuesta... la actualización del fic...

**_Hikarusosa:_** Claro que sí Giro representa un papel muy importante ya que es un chico con un pasado escondido, el cual lo cubre con su sonrisa siempre perfecta que por cierto me recuerda a un chico de mi escuela que me da miedo... brrrr... bueno, no pensemos en eso... te dejo con el fic...

**_Rocio Bernal Espiritu: _**Me emociona que la gente piense tan bien de mi fic! Por eso actualizo super rápido jajaja... así que mientras más reviews manden más emocionada estaré y más rápido actualizaré... ya saben...

**_SakuySyao: _**El chiste es cortarlo en la parte más interesante para que manden más reviews y... creo que funcionó¿verdad? Jajajaja, verás que todo se arreglará tarde o temprano... pero el verdadero suspenso es saber cómo...

**_Erika:_** No te preocupes... los celos apenas empiezan ya que Giro se empieza a acercar demasiado a Sakura por estos momentos de dolor que tiene... así que... ¡disfruta del fic! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero sigas leyendo tanto como antes...

**_Chouri:_** ¡Hola! Jejeje... se ve que te gusta la personalidad de Giro ¿verdad? Verás que Syaoran todavía no ha tenido todo su merecido y espero te guste este capítulo.

**_megumi-chan: _**Gracias por haber dejado review... significa mucho para mí... la verdad espero que mandes muchos más y pues... las sorpresas llegan... espero que lo leas con entusiasmo y vuelvas a mandar otro review.

Quiero pedirles algo... ¿me podrían decir qué les gustaría que viniera en el otro cap? Luego se me van las ideas y por eso les pido su opinión... gracias... me ayudaría mucho .

---------------------------------

Sakura entra al salón de detención, suspira y lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos, todos le miran.

"Lo siento" susurra y se sienta en una banca, empieza a llorar con más fuerza

Lo había perdido... para siempre... pero... era lo mejor... ¿verdad?

"¿Sakura?" dice una voz

Sakura voltea y ve a Giro, él le sonríe, se sienta junto a ella.

"Qué vergüenza estar en detención" dice él sonrojado un poco

Sakura sonríe un poco.

"¿Por qué lloras?" pregunta él

Sakura mira al frente con tristeza.

"Rompí todo lazo que me ataba con Syaoran" dice Sakura

"¿Qué?" dice Giro sorprendido

Sakura asiente.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" pregunta él

"Por que... es lo mejor para ambos"

Giro niega, coloca una mano sobre la de ella.

"No lo es para ti" dice él

Sakura le mira.

"¡Lo es!" dice ella y mira al suelo "si él es feliz con esto... yo también lo soy..." dice y le mira de nuevo, nuevas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos "¿no es así?"

Giro sonríe, mueve un mechón de su pelo hacia atrás de su oreja.

"Sí, preciosa" dice él

Sakura empieza a llorar más y lo abraza.

"¿Tanto así lo amas?" dice él después de un rato "¿lo amas tanto como para renunciar a su amor y para soportar el dolor que eso causa?" dice él

Sakura asiente.

"Lo amo más que a nadie en el mundo" dice ella "por eso... tengo que dejarle ser feliz" dice "además... estar con él y verlo besar a otra chica que no soy yo me hace sentir más débil" dice ella "y... no quiero sentirme así... no después de lo de..."

Giro la separa.

"Shh..." dice él "no lo digas" dice "lo entiendo"

Sakura asiente y lo abraza de nuevo.

"Tal vez el destino nos unió, Giro" dice Sakura "me haces sentir protegida... así siento que nada me va a pasar" dice ella

Giro sonríe y le acaricia el pelo.

"Eso es porque yo siempre te voy a proteger" dice él

Sakura asiente.

Al día siguiente. Sakura se despierta muy desanimada, suspira y baja las escaleras.

"Buenos días" dice Sakura, se asoma y no ve a Touya, mira una nota.

_Salí con Yuki a ver algunas cosas... te dejé el desayuno en la mesa, tal vez llegue tarde._

_Touya._

Sakura suspira.

"¿Crees que se te aliviará el dolor perdiéndote en el alcohol?" susurra ella y tira la nota a la basura

Sakura termina su desayuno y sale en su bicicleta.

"Parece que será un hermoso día... para algunos" susurra ella

Entra a la escuela y deja su bicicleta, saca su mochila, entonces voltea y choca con alguien.

"Giro... no me gusta que..." dice y mira arriba para encontrarse con dos lagunas ambarinas "ah... eres tú" dice ella, lo pasa y sigue caminando, suspira y camina a la escuela.

"¡Sakura espera!" dice Syaoran tomándola de la muñeca

Sakura se suelta.

"¡Soy Kinomoto!" dice ella "que te quede bien claro" dice ella y sigue caminando

"No entiendo tu actitud Sakura" dice él "¡no entiendo qué te hice para que me trates así!"

Sakura suspira y lo mira. Syaoran le mira confundido.

"Primero" dice ella y lo empuja "deja de seguirme" dice "segundo..." dice levantando dos dedos "soy Kinomoto, no Sakura... tercero" dice ella alejándose "no me vuelvas a tocar y cuarto... creí haberte dicho que no me volvieras a hablar en tu vida" dice y se aleja caminando

"¡Sakura espe...!" dice pero Yui salta a sus brazos y lo besa

"¿Cómo amaneciste hoy!" dice ella

Syaoran se asoma y ya no ve a Sakura.

"Bien" dice él

"Me alegro mucho" dice ella sonriente "¿Sakura está enojada?" pregunta "por que la he notado algo tensa"

"Sakura y yo ya no somos nada" dice caminando alejándose de ella

Yui abre grandes los ojos y le sigue.

"¿Qué!" dice ella "pero... ¿cómo?"

"Ella lo terminó todo... lo que había y no había entre nosotros se acabó" dice él entrando a su salón que ahora era distinto al de Sakura

"¿Por qué?" pregunta ella sentándose

"No sé... no lo entiendo" dice él

"¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella?" pregunta

"Lo intenté... ella no quiere entender"

"Ustedes son muy buenos amigos... deberían conservar eso que tienen" dice ella

"¿Lo que tenemos?" él y ríe "no tenemos nada y dudo que alguna vez lo hayamos tenido... no era lo mismo, ya casi no nos contábamos nada" dice él "ya no éramos los mejores amigos de antes"

Yui suspira y entra el profesor.

Sakura entra al salón, se sienta y rompe en llanto.

No sabía cómo había sido capaz de aguantar hablarle de frente a Syaoran sin siquiera cortársele la voz.

Giro entra al salón.

"Buenos días..." dice él y la mira "¿Sakura?"

Sakura lo mira y lo abraza.

"Es más difícil de lo que creí" dice ella "me duele no poder hablarle" dice ella llorando "¡no creo poder aguantarlo!"

Giro la mira.

"Tranquila... estoy aquí"

"¡Sakura!" dice una voz

Tomoyo y Meilin entran corriendo. Tomoyo abraza a Sakura y Meilin mira feo a Giro. Giro se sorprende pero sonríe.

"Ya nos enteramos" dice Tomoyo "¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"Era mejor" dice Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas "y... mi hermano salió de nuevo a beber"

Meilin y Tomoyo se miran. Sakura rompe de nuevo en llanto.

"¡No sé qué hacer!" dice ella "¡estoy desesperada!" dice

"No pierdas la cabeza" dice Tomoyo "todos te queremos"

"Pero..." dice Sakura "el que yo amo no me ama" dice "y... me duele... ¡me duele demasiado que no puedo ignorarlo!" dice "¡solo quiero que este dolor se detenga!"

Sakura llora y entra el profesor, agacha la mirada y se limpia las lágrimas.

"Todo saldrá bien" dice Tomoyo saliendo. Meilin se queda.

Terminan las primeras clases y llega el receso.

"Iré a comprar algo" dice Sakura separándose de Tomoyo, Meilin y Giro.

"Yo iré a buscar algo" dice Giro sonriendo y se va caminando

"Me cae mal" dice Meilin

Tomoyo ríe.

"Él despide un aura misteriosa... igual que Eriol" dice Tomoyo "pero... él oculta algo muy doloroso"

Meilin le mira.

"Acabas de hablar como Eriol"

Tomoyo ríe un poco. Meilin rueda los ojos.

"Vayamos a buscar un lugar hermoso" dice Meilin

Syaoran comía debajo de un cerezo.

"Ahora regreso" dice Yui y se va corriendo.

Syaoran mira al frente y ve a Giro acercarse, su expresión no era ni seria ni alegre.

Syaoran se levanta.

"¿Qué quieres tú aquí?" dice Syaoran

Giro se acerca más y... ¡PLUNK!

Le planta un puñetazo en la cara. Syaoran casi cae pero se detiene del árbol.

"¿Por qué fue eso!"

"Por lastimar a una chica tan noble como Sakura" dice Giro

"¿Lastimarla yo!" dice Syaoran "¡es lo último que haría!"

"Pues parece que tu lista llegó al final" dice Giro

"¡Ella fue la que terminó su relación conmigo!"

"Y tú estuviste de acuerdo"

"¡No lo estaba!" dice Syaoran

Giro le toma del cuello.

"No me digas mentiras Li que es una de las cosas que más odio en la gente" dice y lo suelta con brusquedad "si amas más a Yui que a Sakura aléjate de ella por que sino te juro que te arrepentirás y si amas a Sakura... no le hagas esto... se supone que en un amor verdadero uno está dispuesto a dar su vida por la otra persona siempre y cuando pueda permanecer junto a ella" dice Giro

Syaoran se queda sin palabras.

"Cómo tú..."

"¿Cómo sé que sientes una atracción por Sakura?" pregunta Giro "fácil" dice él "tus celos son más obvios que nada" dice "pero... los celos no son nada" dice "en una amor verdadero se vive solo por la persona amada y Sakura muestra eso muy en claro" dice y sigue caminando "ah..." dice "y si no arreglas esto... te advierto que voy a hacer de Sakura la chica más feliz del universo... por que un chico como tú... no la merece" dice y sigue caminando.

Syaoran cierra los puños y golpea el árbol con fuerza.

¿Qué debía hacer esta vez! Si no pensaba en algo rápido perdería a Sakura... ya la había perdido hace mucho como algo más pero... como amiga... ¡no lo aguantaría!

"¿Syao!" dice Yui llegando corriendo "¿Por qué te golpeaste!"

Syaoran suspira y cae sentado en el pasto.

"Por... nada en especial" dice él

Yui le mira la mano, tenía algunos pedazos de madera incrustados y sangre salía.

"¡Debemos ir a la enfermería!" dice ella

Syaoran se suelta.

"Estoy bien... te lo aseguro" dice él, se levanta "Yui..."

Yui se levanta.

"Necesito estar solo unos minutos"

Yui asiente.

Syaoran se levanta y camina.

Si lo que... el chico le había dicho era verdad... entonces... ¿Sakura sufría por su culpa?

Syaoran agita la cabeza. ¡Era una estupidez! Ella había roto todo lazo con él...

Entonces él choca contra alguien y siente algo caliente expandirse sobre su camisa.

Syaoran grita del ardor y aleja la camisa de su piel, suspira y mira al... ¡Idiota! Que le manchó

"¡Lo siento!" dice ella y se agacha

Ella alza la mirada.

Esmeraldas encuentran ámbares.

Sakura frunce el ceño.

"Ehh... Sakura yo"

"Kinomoto" dice ella alejándose

Syaoran frunce el ceño, le toma la mano y la jala, la mete a un salón y la empuja contra la puerta, le detiene las manos y la mira.

Sakura se sonroja y empieza a respirar con dificultad, traga algo de saliva.

"¿Qué rayos te ocurre!" dice Syaoran "no te he hecho absolutamente nada"

Sakura desvía la mirada y se sonroja más.

"Te equivocas" dice ella "lo has hecho"

"¡No!" dice él volteándole la mirada "no lo he hecho"

Sakura cierra los ojos.

"Me lastimas..." susurra ella

"¡Necesito que me digas que he hecho!" dice él

Los ojos de Sakura se llenan de lágrimas.

"Yo..." dice Sakura

La campana suena, la puerta es forzada a abrirse. Syaoran suelta a Sakura.

Entra un profesor y varios alumnos de secundaria, las chicas miran a Syaoran y se sonrojan.

"¿Podrían salirse de mi salón?" dice el profesor "no es algo apropiado tener demostraciones de amor dentro de un salón de secundaria"

"Nosotros no..." dice Sakura y se sonroja.

Syaoran suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

"Lamentamos haberle molestado profesor" dice él y sale de ahí

Sakura se inclina y sale.

"¿Me vas a...?" dice Syaoran

"¡Oh Dios!" dice Sakura "¡van a empezar clases!" dice y se va corriendo

Syaoran aprieta los puños y golpea una pared.

"¡Maldita sea!" grita

Las chicas del salón gritan al oír el golpe.

Syaoran pasa una mano por su cara y se encamina a su salón.

Al terminar clases Syaoran se espera fuera del salón de Sakura.

Salen varias chicas y miran a Syaoran. Él estaba recargado en una pared mirando al suelo, pensativo.

"Y entonces... me dijo que..." dice una chica y mira a Syaoran "oh... es Li"

"Sí... es Li" dice otra y ambas ríen cuando Syaoran les mira.

Syaoran vuelve a mirar al piso.

"¿Syao?" dice Yui llegando "¿vendrás?"

"Ahora te alcanzo... adelántate" dice él

Yui asiente, le da un dulce beso y se va.

Syaoran voltea y ve a Sakura, Meilin y Giro parados ahí. Sakura tenía una expresión de dolor. Meilin de enojo y Giro serio.

"Sakura" dice él

Sakura desvía la mirada y sonríe a Giro.

"¿Nos vamos?" dice ella

Giro asiente sonriendo. Sakura le toma la mano.

"¿Nos vamos Meilin?" dice Sakura

Meilin asiente.

Sakura se aleja con Giro. Syaoran se acerca.

"Em... Sakura... yo" dice Syaoran

"Creo que tengo tapado el oído oigo un zumbido muy molesto" dice Sakura tallándose el oído

Giro niega con la cabeza y le sale una gota en la nuca.

Syaoran se detiene.

Sakura y Giro siguen caminando.

"No entiendo" susurra Syaoran

"Tú nunca entiendes nada, Syaoran" dice Meilin "te tienen que dar la comida masticada para que puedas tragarla..." dice y se va

Syaoran cierra los ojos.

"Syaoran respira..." se dice a sí mismo.

Syaoran sale y ve a Sakura, Giro, Tomoyo, Eriol y Meilin ahí.

Sakura reía felizmente y Giro le miraba confundido.

Syaoran aprieta los puños.

Entonces Giro sonríe y le dice algo, se agacha y le da un beso a Sakura en la mejilla. Sakura se sonroja y Giro ríe. Tomoyo y Eriol sonríen y Meilin se cruza de brazos.

Syaoran aprieta la mandíbula.

Debía controlarse para no salir corriendo y golpear a ese... ¡estúpido¡¿Cómo se atrevía a besar a Sakura!

"¿Syao?" dice una voz

Syaoran voltea y ve a Yui.

"¿Estás preocupado por algo?" dice ella

Syaoran le mira y luego a Sakura quien agitaba una mano felizmente a Giro y se alejaba con Tomoyo, Eriol y Meilin.

"No... es una tontería" dice él y voltea a verla de nuevo "¿quieres ir por un helado?" pregunta él

Los ojos de Yui se iluminan y asiente.

"¡Me encantaría!"

Yui le toma del brazo.

Ambos caminan.

"¿Qué te vas a poner el viernes?" pregunta Yui emocionada

Syaoran se encoge de hombros.

"Lo que me parezca mejor ese día" dice él

"¡Entonces me llamarás para ir del mismo color!" dice ella

"Exageras mucho" dice él con una gota en la nuca

Yui niega.

"¡Me llamarás!" dice

Syaoran suspira y asiente.

"Te llamaré"

Yui ríe. Syaoran sonríe.

Llegan al lugar y se sientan después de comprar un helado. Syaoran había comprado de chocolate y Yui de fresa.

"Entonces el chico me preguntó que si mi pelo era natural o artificial... ¿puedes creerlo?" dice Yui y mete la cuchara con helado a su boca, mira a Syaoran quien jugaba perdidamente con su helado, lo batía y ahora era leche con chocolate "¿Syaoran?" dice ella inclinándose sobre la mesa para mirarle

Syaoran miraba el helado con melancolía.

"¡Hey!" dice Yui y aplaude una vez.

Syaoran parpadea varias veces y la mira.

"¿Decías algo?" pregunta él

Yui le mira de forma preocupada, le toma las manos.

"¿Qué te pasa Syaoran?" pregunta ella "debes tenerme confianza ya que somos novios"

"No me pasa nada" dice Syaoran "y en todo caso... es un problema mío" dice él "no deberías meterte en esto"

"¡Claro que debo!" dice ella levantándose ahora "¡no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta en pensar que tú solo puedes solucionar tus problemas!" dice con lágrimas en los ojos "creí que me tenías la suficiente confianza como par contarme que te sucede" dice "si esto sigue así... prefiero terminar... prefiero ser tu amiga y que me cuentes tus problemas a que los tengas ocultos" dice y se va corriendo

Syaoran se golpea la frente con la mesa al caer.

"Soy un idiota" dice él

"¿Apenas te das cuenta?"

Syaoran voltea y ve a Giro apoyado en la pared.

"Yo" dice Giro en forma de saludo y se sienta

Syaoran le mira feo.

"Hey amigo... cambia esa mirada" dice Giro "no fui yo quien perdió a su mejor amiga y a parte está por perder a su novia" dice él sonriente

Syaoran mira al suelo.

"¿Viniste a hacerme sentir más miserable?" pregunta Syaoran

"No" dice Giro recargándose en la silla y colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, mira hacia atrás, el cabello cae hacia abajo como cascada y se ve como un niño pequeño "¡Oiga!" dice levantando una mano y una chica se acerca "¿me podría traer una malteada de vainilla?" pregunta él sonriente

La chica asiente y se aleja.

"¿Entonces a qué viniste?" pregunta Syaoran

"No te precipites" dice Giro "debes calmarte" dice "respira un poco amigo..."

"¡No soy tu amigo!" dice él enfadado

Giro sonríe mirándole.

"No vine a pelear Li, ni nada parecido" dice él, mira a ambos lados de modo sospechoso, saca algo de su bolsa y se lo desliza por la mesa

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunta Syaoran mirandoel sobre "¿droga?"

Giro ríe.

"¿Qué me crees?" dice él "mira dentro"

Syaoran lo abre, era un ticket a la feria que habría recientemente para abrir la nueva universidad, era un ticket difícil de conseguir.

"¿Cómo tú...?"

"Mi madre es la directora de la universidad" dice él simplemente"te veré en la fuente al entrar... espero estés ahí" dice terminando su malteada de un sorbo "¡Ja!" dice y se va

Syaoran mira el ticket.

"Nos veremos ahí" dice Syaoran, suspira, deja el pago en la mesa y se levanta, sale de ahí.

------------------------------------------

¡Aplausos! Gracias... gracias... por fin terminé... la verdad no tenía idea de lo que debía poner... espero les haya gustado... múltiple personalidad la de Giro... primero serio, otro misterioso, luego enfadado, tranquilo y feliz... que raro es este chico... pero luego sabremos sobre su pasado... espero les haya gustado y espero respondan a mi pregunta del inicio... gracias a todos los que me escriben en verdad me ayudan mucho¡¡JA NE!


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura llega a su casa, suspira y mira el sobre que le había dado Giro.

**Flash Back**

En el salón Giro le pasa una nota a Sakura. Sakura la lee.

_Tengo que darte algo... ¿podemos hablar al terminar?_

Sakura le mira y asiente. Giro sonríe.

Terminan las clases y Giro se acerca a su lugar.

"Toma" dice Giro

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Ábrelo" dice él

Sakura lo abre y ve el ticket...

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminan.

"Esto..."

Giro asiente.

Sakura grita de emoción y lo abraza.

"¡Gracias!" dice ella

Giro sonríe.

"Te veo en la fuente de la entrada... no faltes" dice "ahora vámonos"

Sakura asiente y guarda el sobre.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sakura suspira.

"No sé si vaya... pero... no podría defraudarlo... él me ha ayudado en muchas cosas" dice y suspira de nuevo, sube a su cuarto "debo dormirme pronto... tengo mucho sueño"

Sakura se acuesta y se duerme.

Al día siguiente Sakura se despierta y bosteza.

Baja y ve a Touya preparando el desayuno.

"Buenos días" dice Touya sonriendo un poco

"Buenos días" dice Sakura "por cierto... ¿adónde fuiste ayer?"

"Es una sorpresa" dice Touya aventando los hot cakes al aire y atrapándolos.

Sakura le mira feo.

"¿Vas a salir?" pregunta Touya

"Hoy hay escuela... duhhh" dice ella

Touya le mira feo.

"Por si no sabías las clases fueron interrumpidas el día de hoy por la abertura de la universidad"

"¿Eso es cierto?" dice Sakura

Touya asiente.

Sakura suspira.

"Qué bueno" dice ella

"Por cierto" dice Touya "mira detrás del sofá"

Sakura se acerca y mira dos tickets.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Ayer fui a recoger los boletos para la apertura de la universidad puedes invitar a quien quieras"

"Emmm... gracias Touya pero..."

El timbre suena.

Sakura abre y ve a Tomoyo y Meilin.

"¡Hola Sakura!" dice Meilin "¿pudiste conseguir boletos!" dice ella "¡que envidia!"

Sakura asiente.

"Las llevaré a ambas" dice ella

"Tomoyo sí encontró boleto" dice Meilin mirando feo a Tomoyo

A Sakura le sale una gota.

"Entonces... me sobra un ticket"

"¿Tienes tres?" dice Meilin

Sakura asiente.

"Giro me dio uno ayer" dice ella

"¿Por qué no se lo das a Syaoran?" pregunta Meilin

"Yo a él... ni de loca" dice Sakura

"Se lo llevo yo si ese es el problema" dice Meilin rodando los ojos

"¿Harías eso por mí!"

"Claro..." dice Meilin

"¡Gracias!" dice Sakura dándoselo "nos vemos en la fuente de la entrada en media hora" dice

Meilin asiente y sale.

"Tomoyo..." dice Sakura

"¿Sí?"

"¿Me ayudarías a vestirme?" dice ella

"¿Por qué ese cambio?"

"Quiero verme excelente para con Giro" dice ella

"¿Ahora vas detrás de Giro?"

"Es que... verás... ha sido muy bueno conmigo y quiero agradecerle con esta cita"

"¿Te invitó a una cita?"

"Bueno... no exactamente"

Tomoyo ríe y asiente.

"De acuerdo Sakura... te ayudaré" dice

"¡Gracias Tomoyo!" dice ella

Tomoyo termina de vestir a Sakura quien llevaba un vestido rosa muy hermoso, parecía un kimono pero tenía una falda corta y abierta, unas sandalias altas y el pelo suelto.

"Es algo... revelador" dice Sakura sonrojada

"Tú me dijiste que ayudara" dice Tomoyo defendiéndose, sonríe "pero te ves muy bien"

"¿Segura?" dice ella sonrojada

Tomoyo asiente.

"¿Nos vamos?" pregunta ella

Sakura asiente.

Ambas bajan.

"¡Nos vamos, hermano!" dice Sakura

"Sí" dice Touya "nos vemos luego... monstruo"

"¡No soy ningún monstruo!" dice ella

"Sí, claro" dice Touya burlón "pero mira que lastimarse un tobillo por un tapete... es algo que solo le pasaría a un monstruo" dice él

Sakura le mira feo.

"¿No te ibas ya?" pregunta Touya

"¡Tú debes decirme donde estaba ayer!" dice ella

Touya le mira.

"Es. Una. Sorpresa" dice él y ríe

Sakura es arrastrada por Tomoyo.

"¡Lo voy a matar!" dice Sakura

Tomoyo ríe.

"Vamos Sakura, llegaremos tarde" dice ella

Llegan al lugar, entregan sus boletos.

Tomoyo mira un lugar de recuerdos.

"¡Mira!" dice y corre hacia allí

Sakura sigue caminando hacia la fuente, mira alrededor, no encuentra a nadie, suspira y se sienta y la fuente. Mira su reflejo, luego mira al frente y ve otro reflejo, el chico del reflejo la mira, ambos se miran y abren grandes los ojos. Sakura mira hacia allí y el chico hacia ella.

"Syaoran" susurra ella

Syaoran se levanta y se acerca a ella. Sakura se voltea y oculta su cara en sus manos.

No podía pasar esto... no podía... no...

"Sakura" dice una voz

Sakura mira arriba.

"¡Ah Li!" dice actuando sorprendida y levantándose "qué sorpresa verte aquí" dice ella

"Meilin me dio el boleto..."

"Ah..." dice Sakura

"Yo también tenía uno"

"¿Qué!" dice Sakura

Syaoran le mira raro.

"¿Quién te lo dio?"

"Tu amigo... como se llama..."

"Hola a los dos" dice una voz

Ambos voltean y ven a Giro.

"¡Giro!" dice Sakura

"Hola" dice Giro "te ves hermosa" dice él

Sakura se sonroja. Giro le da un beso en la mejilla.

Syaoran rompe el restante del ticket que estaba en su mano.

"Li" dice Giro sonriendo de forma misteriosa, le estrecha la mano

Syaoran se controla para no estrujarle la mano.

"Qué gusto verte" dice Syaoran

"¿Nos vamos?" dice Giro

"Pero yo..." dice Sakura

"¿Esperas a alguien?" pregunta Giro "yo solo los invité a ambos... vamos" dice él "los encontrarás después"

Sakura y Syaoran son arrastrados por Giro hacia dentro de la feria, miles de chicos y chicas estaban ahí, la mayoría parejas.

"¿Por qué vine?" susurra Syaoran

"Por que el destino te lo dictó así" dice Giro

Syaoran y Sakura le miran sorprendidos.

Giro ríe.

"Una broma" dice, mira de nuevo al camino sonriendo de forma calmada pero a la vez misteriosa y las manos en sus bolsas.

Entonces Giro se detiene. Sakura y Syaoran se asoman para ver la razón. Giro tenía una expresión que no se podía describir.

"¿Giro?" dice Sakura

Giro la toma de la mano y corre en dirección contraria dejando a Syaoran atrás.

"¡Giro!" dice Sakura

Giro se detiene, mira a la izquierda y la derecha y corre hacia la izquierda, corre, da una vuelta en un pequeño corredor, respiraba agitadamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" dice Sakura

Giro le mira y sonríe, la abraza cierra los ojos, una expresión de dolor se coloca en su rostro.

Sakura se separa y le mira. Una lágrima recorre la mejilla de Giro. Sakura abre grandes los ojos y la limpia.

Giro le mira y sonríe, le toma la mano y la besa.

"¿Qué pasa, Giro?" pregunta Sakura

Giro se sienta.

"No puede ser..." dice él y recarga su cabeza en la pared, se asoma para ver si no había nada.

Sakura empezaba a asustarse.

"No puedo dejar que te vea..." dice él "no a ti... no a ti" dice él y la abraza con fuerza

Sakura empieza a llorar de desesperación de no saber y Giro le transmitía su miedo.

Giro la mira y le sonríe de nuevo, le limpia las lágrimas.

"No pasa nada hermosa" dice él "estoy aquí para protegerte" dice él "jamás te harán daño"

Sakura asiente. Giro sonríe. Sakura se hinca bien.

"¿Qué pasó?" dice ella

Giro desvía la mirada.

"Dejamos a Li atrás" dice él "debemos buscarlo"

"Giro..." dice Sakura tomándole la mano

Giro le mira de reojo.

"No me respondiste mi pregunta"

Giro se queda callado, se voltea hacia el frente y agacha la mirada, le toma la mano.

"Será mejor nos apresuremos" dice y sigue caminando.

Sakura le mira tristemente.

Encuentran a Syaoran en la fuente.

"Por fin te encontramos" dice Giro sonriente "¿dónde estabas?"

"¿De qué hablas!" dice Syaoran "¡de repente les perdí de vista!" dice él enfadado

"Será mejor apurarnos" dice Giro soltando a Sakura y caminando rápidamente al frente.

Syaoran y Sakura iban atrás pero muy atrás, Giro iba demasiado deprisa.

Sakura mira al piso, lágrimas se forman en sus ojos, las limpia rápidamente.

Syaoran le mira.

"¿Pasó algo?" pregunta él

Sakura le mira sorprendida. Syaoran coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza y mira a otro lado sonrojado.

"No es que te vaya a obligar a decírmelo ni nada por el estilo" dice él

Sakura sonríe un poco.

"Giro..." dice ella "se comportó de una forma extraña" dice ella "estaba... asustado"

"¿Ese... insecto asustado?" dice Syaoran "¡vaya!" dice y sonríe "me hubiera gustado apreciarlo"

"¡No digas eso!" dice Sakura y empieza a llorar "me asustó mucho a mí también" dice ella

Syaoran baja las manos de su nuca. Sakura se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Syaoran pasa una mano por los hombros de Sakura, iba a abrazarla pero...

"Llegamos" dice Giro.

Syaoran mete las manos en sus bolsas.

Giro le mira de forma sospechosa y sonríe.

Giro les muestra el lugar, era un lago hermoso.

"Lástima" dice Giro "los barcos son de dos... yo esperaré mientras ustedes entran" dice empujándolos

"Pero..." dice Sakura "Giro..."

"Necesito pensar en algunas cosas y estar a solas" dice Giro sonriéndole de forma que la tranquilizó.

Qué diferencia, esa sonrisa la hacía sentir cálida y el sentimiento anterior era... terror...

Giro se aleja... no... esperen... Giro no se aleja... sino el bote...

"¡Giro espera!" dice Sakura levantándose, cae pero Syaoran la detiene, Sakura cae sobre Syaoran "hoe..." susurra ella, abre los ojos y mira los de Syaoran

Sakura se levanta y se sonroja, mira al agua.

Syaoran se sonroja también.

Ambos permanecen callados.

"Em... Sakura" dice Syaoran observándole

Sakura le mira de reojo y luego mira al suelo del barco.

"No sé qué pienses pero yo..."

"¡Mira qué hermoso!" dice Sakura señalando a unos cisnes que por cierto los seguían desde hace rato

Syaoran suspira.

"Si no quieres hablar de eso está bien... pero tal vez y después yo no quiera hacerlo" dice Syaoran ya enfadado "¡estoy harto de que el que siempre tenga que hablar soy yo!" dice él "¡soy el único que muestra interés por ti!" dice él

Sakura se sonroja y mira a un lado, toma pan de su bolsa y empieza a aventarlo, se detiene y lo vuelve a aventar.

Syaoran frunce el ceño y se voltea con los brazos cruzados.

Lágrimas empiezan a escurrir de los ojos de Sakura, ella se recarga en la orilla del barco y deja su mano caer para que el agua le moje.

Era tan suave y refrescante.

Sakura esconde su cara en su brazo, mientras llora.

Syaoran bosteza y se acuesta en el piso.

Terminan el recorrido, Sakura y Syaoran salen. Sakura corre al bebedero y se moja la cara.

"Busquemos al fastidioso" dice Syaoran seriamente

Sakura asiente, le sigue.

Syaoran estaba muy molesto. No mostraba enojo sino seriedad a ella e indiferencia, eso le dolía más que otra cosa y él lo sabía.

Sakura se abraza.

¿Por qué siempre que las cosas iban mal ella las tronaba a peor! Destruía todo lo que tocaba...

Se muerde el labio inferior con dolor para reprimir las lágrimas.

Syaoran mira a Giro comprando algunas cosas.

Syaoran entra.

Giro les mira sonriente.

"¿Qué tal les fue?" pregunta él

Syaoran tenía cara seria y Sakura reprimía las lágrimas. Una gota cae de la nuca de Giro. No había salido como lo había planeado.

Giro suspira.

Era una pareja difícil... pero... si él no cedía, él la haría feliz...

Giro agita la cabeza y ríe nerviosamente.

"Vengan"

"Yo tengo que irme" dice Syaoran

"¿Tienes algo que hacer?"

"Ya encontraré algo" dice Syaoran "nos vemos"

Los ojos de Sakura se llenan de lágrimas. Giro lo nota y le sonríe a Sakura. Syaoran se dirigía a la puerta.

"Espera aquí" dice él al oído de Sakura

Giro alcanza a Syaoran, le toma del hombro.

"¿Ahora qué quieres?" dice Syaoran fastidiado

"Te advierto que si pones un pie fuera de esa tienda sin nosotros y no volverás a tener la posibilidad de tener a Sakura como otra cosa"

Syaoran aprieta los puños.

"Te voy a..."

"No Li" dice Giro "¿te atreverías enfrente de Sakura?"

Syaoran aprieta de nuevo los puños y cierra los ojos.

"Eres un cobarde"

"La verdad no me gustaría enfrentarme a ti cuando estás enfadado y más cuando estás celoso" dice Giro

Syaoran suelta un golpe a un cristal y éste se rompe, la alarma suena, la mano llena de sangre. Giro sonríe.

"Eres un maldito" dice Syaoran y sale de la tienda, se sienta en una banca al frente.

Giro sonríe y luego la sonrisa se borra de su rostro, vuelve a sonreír de forma melancólica.

"En verdad la amas Li" dice él "no que yo..." dice él

"¿Giro?" dice Sakura

Giro la mira y sonríe.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Un arranque de Li" dice Giro

Sakura asiente. Giro le abraza de los hombros.

"Vámonos" dice Giro.

Sakura asiente. Ambos salen y Syaoran les sigue con la mandíbula apretada de los celos.

Giro se coloca atrás con Syaoran mientras Sakura miraba las tiendas.

"¿Qué te parece?" pregunta Giro

"¿Qué?" dice Syaoran serio

"Sakura... su cambio desde que ambos cortaron toda relación" dice él

"La veo igual"

"No es cierto" dice Giro mirándole sonriendo de manera pícara

Syaoran se sonroja.

"Claro que lo es"

"¡Mira Giro es tu hermana!" dice Sakura corriendo hacia la chica quien estaba con un hombre mayor

Giro abre grandes los ojos y corre hacia ella, la jala, Sakura cae en sus brazos y Giro la abraza de la cintura. Sakura se sonroja al igual que Giro. Giro la suelta.

"Hola" dice la hermana mirando a Syaoran "tú eres Li¿verdad?" pregunta ella

Syaoran asiente.

"Soy Meryl" dice sonriente

"Eres idéntica al... chico" dice Syaoran

"¿A él?" dice ella mirando feo a Giro "no... debe ser un error"

"Claro... sería un error" dice Syaoran

"Mira papá" dice Meryl "es la novia de Giro" dice sonriendo de forma macabra

El hombre mayor mira a Sakura y ella abraza a Giro.

"Mucho gusto" dice él sonriendo igual que Giro, le estrecha la mano "es una chica muy hermosa" dice jalándola hacia él tomándola de la cintura y colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja "parece que Andrea quedó en el pasado... ¿ne?" dice él sonriendo a Giro

Giro frunce el ceño.

"Suéltala" dice él

El hombre ríe y suelta a Sakura.

"Es hermosa" dice él "cuídala bien... no sabes cuando pueden llegar a arrebatártela" dice él sonriente, mira a Syaoran "oh, muchacho, eres afortunado al gustarle a mi pequeña Meryl"

Meryl se sonroja.

"¡Papá!" dice ella

"Hay que ser francos pequeña" dice él y ríe al ver que Meryl se pone roja

Syaoran le mira.

"Siempre causo esa impresión con las chicas" dice Syaoran

"No seas tan presumido, hijo" dice él "ya que gustarle a mi pequeña es una gran hazaña" dice y mira a Sakura "y estar junto a... Giro... es un acto de valentía" dice él sonriente

Sakura abraza a fuertemente a Giro.

Syaoran mira feo al hombre.

El hombre sonríe.

"Parece que tiene algo por... esta chica que se llama..."

"Sa..." dice Meryl

"¡No le importa!" grita Giro y Meryl salta "no le importa" dice él mirando de forma horrible a Meryl

Meryl asiente y traga saliva.

"Sakura Kinomoto" dice Meryl

El hombre sonríe.

"Mucho gusto... Sakura Kinomoto" dice él

Giro mira a Meryl y ella se encoge de hombros.

"Espero nos veamos MUY pronto" dice y ríe

Giro toma un vaso y se lo avienta, el hombre lo atrapa.

"Es peligroso aventar vasos a tu padre Giro... debes aprender que eso no se hace" dice sonriente y se aleja

Giro suspira. Sakura lo mira.

"Giro... ¿qué fue eso?"

"Ése... es mi padre" dice Giro "él me hizo el chico más despreciable del mundo" dice él "por eso le odio"

"Pero..." dice Sakura

"¡Sakura!" dice Tomoyo corriendo hacia ella

Llegan Tomoyo, Eriol y Meilin.

"Les buscábamos" dice Meilin

"¿Dónde estaban?" pregunta Tomoyo

"Hubieran estado con nosotros"

Giro mira a Tomoyo. Tomoyo asiente sonriente.

Se dirigen a la salida.

"¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?" pregunta Meilin entusiasmada

"Pues... no tan bien" dice Syaoran

"A mí me gustó" dice Sakura sonrojada

"¡Genial!" dice Tomoyo

"Mira que estar con dos chicos" dice Meilin pícaramente

Sakura se sonroja, Giro ríe y Syaoran se sonroja también.

Sakura ríe y mira a Giro quien ahora miraba al cielo de manera melancólica. Sakura le toma la mano.

Giro la mira y sonríe, la toma también.

Se dirigen a sus casas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin terminé... a este no les respondo a sus reviews pero si les gusta que les responda díganmelo y lo seguiré haciendo... espero que manden muuuuchos reviews y quiero que me digan cuál piensan que es el pasado oculto de Giro... ahí les revelé algunas cosas, espero lo descifren y pueda tener más ideas de las que ya tengo... gracias!


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Lamento no poder contestar los reviews pero es por falta de tiempo... jejeje lo siento... pero aquí está el capítulo prometido:

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura despierta al siguiente día, era viernes, el día de la fiesta.

Sakura se estira y se sienta, de la nada aparece la cara de Giro diciendo "buenos días" dentro de su cabeza.

Sakura sonríe.

"Si todos los de México son así... me voy a vivir allá" dice ella y ríe, se levanta y se mete a bañar, termina y sale con una falda corta y una camisa rosa "¡buenos días!" dice Sakura bajando

"¿Por qué haces tanto ruido?" dice Touya

"Por que quiero" dice Sakura enfadada y empieza a comer

"No comas tan rápido... sé que los monstruos no se pueden ahogar pero por lo menos disimula" dice él

Le aparece una vena en la frente pero sonríe.

"No me voy a enojar porque hoy es un día lindo" dice ella

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Touya

"Por que iré a una fiesta"

"¿Con permiso de quién?"

"Pues... el tuyo... por que no puedes decir nada ya que tú haz salido muchas veces sin mi permiso" dice ella

"Es para..."

"Una sorpresa... lo sé" dice ella ignorándolo "ya me voy" dice y sale con su bicicleta

Sakura llega, deja su bicicleta y suspira, un óvalo rosa aparece en su mejilla y sonríe.

"¡Un nuevo día!" dice felizmente y se sonroja "espero ver a Giro" dice y grita un poco "espero bailar con él" dice

La campana suena y ella grita.

"¡Se me hace tarde!" dice ella y corre hacia la escuela, mete la mano a la puerta y la cierran.

Sakura grita. Abren la puerta y Giro la mira, abre grandes los ojos y le toma la mano.

"¡Lo siento!" dice él sobando la mano

Sakura sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos. Asiente.

"No pasa nada" dice ella

Giro sonríe.

"Me alegro" dice él

Giro pasa y Sakura le sigue sonrojada.

Terminan las clases y Sakura sale emocionada.

"¡Hoy es la fiesta!" dice ella

Giro sonríe.

"Lo olvidé" dice él

"Pero... irás... ¿verdad?"

Giro asiente.

Sakura grita emocionada.

"¡Genial!" dice ella

"Qué raro... nunca tienes qué hacer" dice Meilin

Giro le mira y sonríe.

"Es porque no tengo con quién hablar ni estar" dice Giro "y me encanta estar con Sakura" dice él

Sakura se sonroja.

"Pasa por mí a las..." dice Sakura

"A las siete" dice Giro "la fiesta empieza a las seis"

Sakura asiente.

Sakura se va a su casa con Tomoyo y Meilin porque les pide que le ayuden.

"¿No irás?" pregunta Sakura a Tomoyo

Tomoyo niega.

"Tengo planes con Eriol y Meilin"

"Quiere decir con Eriol... Meilin es punto y aparte" dice Meilin

Tomoyo ríe.

"Sabes como es Meilin, se toma esto muy en serio"

"¡Soy la única idiota que no tiene novio!" dice ella

Sakura le mira feo.

"Bueno... que no tiene pretendientes" dice ella exasperada

Sakura ríe.

Tomoyo saca un vestido rosa y ríe.

"Lo hice yo" dice sonriente

Sakura asiente.

Terminan de arreglarla y Sakura se veía espectacular, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros en capas, traía algo de maquillaje pero sin exagerar.

"¡Wow!" dice Meilin "matarás a Hero de la impresión"

"Es Giro" dice Sakura

"Es lo mismo" dice Meilin "tiene un nombre estúpido... es de México y se llama así" dice y rueda los ojos "sí claro..."

"Su madre es Japonesa" dice Sakura mientras Tomoyo sacaba una chamarra que combinara con su vestido, le da una blanca "se divorciaron sus padres por eso regresaron aquí... por lo que me ha dicho su padre le hizo vivir miserablemente"

"¿Por lo que te ha dicho?" dice Meilin

"No me ha contado su pasado... cada vez que se lo menciono lo evita" dice ella

"¡¡AJÁ!" dice Meilin

Sakura salta y grita.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!" dice ella exaltada

"¿Dices que es tu amigo y no te ha hablado sobre su pasado?" dice Meilin

"Él es un buen amigo" dice Tomoyo seriamente "si no le dice es por algo que pasó con él... él me aseguró que nunca cometió nada malo, sino nunca tendría el valor de mirar a Sakura a la cara" dice ella

"¿Te dijo su pasado?" pregunta Sakura

Tomoyo niega.

"No me lo ha dicho pero no lo evita, me dice que no es tiempo de saber, que todo es a su debido tiempo" dice ella

"Es un chico extraño... no confío en él" dice Meilin

"Lo dices porque se acerca demasiado a Sakura" dice Tomoyo mirándole feo

Meilin se cruza de brazos.

Suena el timbre.

Sakura se pone como loca.

"¡¿Qué hago si no le gusto!" dice ella

"Claro que le vas a gustar" dice Tomoyo sonriente

"Pero... él siempre sonríe y no sé qué piensa de mí" dice ella

"Le vas a gustar, confía" dice Tomoyo

"¿No estará tu hermano golpeándolo ahora?" pregunta Meilin

Sakura sale apresurada y cual es su sorpresa al ver a Touya y Giro conversando en la cocina.

"¿Touya?" dice Sakura

Giro voltea y se levanta, le sonríe.

"Hola" dice Giro

Sakura sonríe.

"Puedes irte, Sakura" dice Touya sonriente "no dejes que se acerque al mocoso" dice él a Giro

Giro ríe y asiente.

"¿Nos vamos?" dice él

Sakura asiente.

Giro le abre la puerta, salen. Sakura mira el auto de Giro, era super lujoso.

"¡Wow!" dice Sakura y se sube

"Mi madre es la directora de la nueva universidad" dice Giro sonriente

Sakura asiente.

Sakura mira a Giro después de que llevaban recorrido bastante.

"Giro..." dice Sakura

Giro asiente.

"Dime"

"Sobre lo de ayer..." dice ella

"Quieres saber mi pasado" dice él

Sakura le mira, él sonreía. Sakura asiente.

Giro asiente.

"Debía decírtelo de todas maneras" dice Giro "pero preferiría si te lo dijera en la fiesta"

Sakura asiente.

Llegan a una mansión enorme. Abren las puertas y cuatro hombres se inclinan.

Dejan el auto y bajan, entran y la música les rodea, era estruendosa.

Sakura se tapa los oídos.

"Sean bienvenidos" dice una mujer "la señorita Yui se encuentra en este momento en el centro de la pista con su novio Li Syaoran" dice ella "espero disfruten su estadía"

Sakura suspira y sonríe a Giro, él miraba a todos.

"¿Te gusta bailar?" pregunta Giro

Sakura asiente.

"Genial" dice él y la jala a la pista

Ambos empiezan a bailar.

Giro bailaba bastante bien. Sakura también.

"Bailas bien" dice Sakura

Giro asiente.

"Tú también"

"La señorita Yui le dedica esta a su novio..." dice el DJ

Giro le toma la mano a Sakura y la lleva al jardín.

Giro se sienta en una banca y Sakura se sienta junto a él.

Giro suspira.

"Debo decirte que... mi pasado no es muy lindo" dice él "te aseguro que no hice nada... nada que pudiera lastimarte a ti ahora..." dice él "pero... si no me quieres volver a hablar lo entenderé"

Sakura coloca una mano sobre la de Giro.

"No te preocupes" dice Sakura y sonríe "confío en ti"

Giro sonríe y mira al suelo.

"Mi madre conoció a un hombre que era uno de los bandoleros más conocidos" dice Giro "por supuesto se enamoraron y se casaron... tuvieron gemelos... pero... el problema vino después" dice él "mi padre me golpeaba constantemente porque me negaba a hacer cosas que él me decía, ya que casi siempre estaba con mi madre y ella me enseñó cosas muy distintas a mi padre, mi hermana creció con mi padre... por eso somos tan distintos" dice él

"No... no sabía que te golpeaba... es horrible"

"Eso no es lo peor" dice él y suspira "dejó de pegarme conforme crecía y me defendía de mejor manera, empecé a aprender a pelear para que mi padre no me golpeara más... pero él empezó a golpear a mi madre, por tanto tuve que dedicarme casi siempre a cuidarla de mi padre... las agresiones por parte de mi padre se fueron y vivimos bien por 1 año, entonces conocí a una chica extraordinaria, que era muy valiente, era todo lo que yo no era... me enamoré de ella... perdidamente" dice él "nada le asustaba y a mí... todo me asustaba"

"¿A ti?"

Giro asiente.

"Era muy inseguro"

"No puedo creerlo"

"Ella me enseñó que lo mejor que alguien puede hacer es sonreír para que nadie te pueda lastimar, sonreír aunque mueras por dentro del dolor, así darás impresión de sentirte más fuerte y tú te sentirás así" dice él "pero... Meryl cometió uno de sus berrinches" dice él "quería que dejara de ver a Andrea..."

"¿Andrea?" dice Sakura y se acuerda "¡tu padre la mencionó ayer!"

Giro asiente.

"Quería que le dejara de ver, porque sus insultos parecían no afectarme más" dice él "y... se lo dijo a mi padre... nuestros padres estaban en proceso de divorciarse" dice y mira sus manos "pasaron varios meses y nada pasó, le pedí a Andrea ser mi novia, ella aceptó... era el hombre más feliz de la Tierra" dice y sonríe melancólicamente "pasó tiempo... tres meses" dice "aún lo recuerdo... recuerdo ese día" dice "llevaba una semana sin ver a Andrea, no asistía a la escuela, por lógica empecé a preocuparme" dice él "entonces... ese día... el profesor nos dio una noticia..." dice "Andrea había sido violada y asesinada"

Sakura ahoga un grito.

"Pero... ¡¿cómo!" dice ella

Giro niega.

"No lo sé" dice Giro "no lo sé" dice "pero..." dice él y se tapa la cara "¡¡fue mi padre quien la asesinó!" dice él "su egoísmo por que no tenía lo que yo..." dice entre dientes "¡¡mi padre la violó y la asesinó!" dice él "no pude perdonármelo" susurra "la amaba más que a mi propia vida" susurra "mi madre se enteró y decidió traernos a ambos... no sé qué hacía mi padre aquí, pero... tengo miedo de que te haga algo... tengo miedo" dice él y la abraza

Sakura le abraza de vuelta.

"Vine y pensé no volver a enamorarme" susurra él "Harumi fue mi novia... pero nunca sentí nada por ella, por eso siempre le perdonaba las tonterías que hacía" dice él "aunque no lo creas... le tenía resentimiento al amor... por separarme de la chica que más amé... pero... creo que ya no es eso"

Sakura parpadea varias veces sin entender.

Giro la separa.

"Giro" susurra ella

Giro sonríe.

"Descubrí que el amor es verdadero y que nadie puede contra él por más que uno se esfuerce" dice él y coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja

Sakura se sonroja.

Giro sonríe.

"Eres muy tímida... ¿no es así?"

Sakura se sonroja más.

"Lamento haberte obligado a decir tu pasado" dice ella mirando al suelo

Giro le alza la mirada.

"No pasa nada" dice él sonriente

Sakura sonríe.

"No me duele tanto como antes... cuando estaba con Harumi... porque..." dice él y se acerca más a ella "tú me gustas... y mucho" dice él

Sakura se sonroja, siente el leve roce de los labios de Giro con los suyos, ella cierra los ojos. Giro posa sus labios sobre los de ella, después de un rato profundiza el beso. Sakura se deja llevar, era su primer beso... ¡no sabía cómo hacerlo!

Giro parece notarlo pero no dice nada, más bien la guía en eso.

Sakura coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Giro y él en su cintura y espalda.

Se separan. Sakura tiene los labios entre abiertos.

Giro sonríe. Sakura hace lo mismo y ríe un poco. Giro la vuelve a besar y ella siente un remolino en su estómago, le sigue el juego.

Se vuelven a separar.

"Tú también..." dice Sakura "me gustas"

Giro sonríe.

"Pero tú amas a Li" dice él

Sakura niega.

"No..." dice ella "yo te amo a ti"

Giro ríe.

"No intentes confundir a tu corazón, que él es el que te confunde a ti" dice él

Sakura lo abraza.

"No sé qué hacer" dice ella

Giro sonríe.

"Haz lo que debas y lo que pienses" dice él

"Pero... si en verdad te gusto... ¿por qué lo haces?"

"Por que no quiero que te pase algo similar a Andrea... si te pasara algo... no lo soportaría" dice él

Sakura sonríe y lo besa de nuevo. Giro sonríe ante esta acción.

"Eres un verdadero ángel caído del cielo" dice Sakura

Giro sonríe y luego ríe.

"Y tú eres una maldición para mí" dice Giro

Sakura le mira sorprendida.

"Por que me haces caer en todos tus encantos sin dudar" dice Giro

Sakura le sonríe dulcemente.

"¿Por qué no podemos ser una pareja estable?" pregunta Sakura

"Eso no es lo que tú quieres"

"Claro que lo quiero" dice Sakura y sonríe

Giro sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Sakura..." dice él y sonríe "¿quisieras ser mi novia?"

Sakura ríe y asiente.

"Claro que sí" dice ella y lo besa en los labios

Giro la toma de la mano sonriente, sus ojos brillaban como nunca y se veía mucho más atractivo, Sakura se sonroja.

"Vamos a bailar" dice él

Sakura ríe y asiente.

Empiezan a bailar, después empiezan las lentas. Sakura lo abraza y Giro le toma la cintura.

"Nunca te lo dije... pero hueles delicioso" dice Giro

Sakura se sonroja.

"Gracias" dice ella

Giro mira a un lado y ve a Yui y Syaoran bailando. Yui miraba a Syaoran con ojos soñadores y él buscaba a alguien... Giro mira a Sakura y le acaricia el pelo.

"Ven conmigo" dice él, la toma de la mano y la lleva entre la multitud, sonríe y empuja a Syaoran y a Yui, toma la mano de Yui y se la lleva, deja a Sakura "lo siento Sakura..." susurra él

Sakura se levanta del piso, se soba el trasero.

"Eso dolió" susurra ella, mira a un lado y ve a Syaoran "¿Syaoran?"

Syaoran la mira.

"Sakura..." dice él

Sakura se soba un brazo y se sonroja.

"Hola" dice ella

"¡Bailen o sálganse!" dice una voz

Sakura se sonroja.

"Lo siento" dice ella alejándose

Syaoran la toma del brazo y la jala hacia sí, la abraza de la cintura.

"¡¿Syaoran!" dice ella "¡Suéltame!"

"Me alegro me llames por mi nombre" dice él mirándola de forma extraña

Sakura le mira.

"¡Suéltame Li!" dice ella "Esto es incorrecto... tienes novia y yo..."

Son empujados y Sakura grita, se aferra a Syaoran y él la detiene bien para que no caiga.

Sakura abre los ojos, sus rostros están muy pegados.

Sakura se sonroja.

"No... por favor" dice ella

"¿Por qué me evitas?" pregunta él

"Por que no quiero verte" dice ella "no somos nada"

"Para mí aún lo somos"

"Pero para mí no... así que... déjame" dice ella empujándolo

Syaoran la mira a los ojos.

Sakura le mira y siente su respiración.

"¿Por qué ya no me hablas?" pregunta Syaoran

Sakura huele a Syaoran, olía a alcohol... así que...

"¡Estás ebrio!" dice ella

Syaoran se sonroja.

"Tomé un poco" dice él y ríe

"¡Esto no es un poco!" dice Sakura

Syaoran sigue bailando.

"Ya basta..." dice ella

"¿Por qué no quieres aceptar que yo te quiero?" dice él

"Estás loco" dice ella

"No lo estoy..." dice él "por que... si lo estuviera... sería por ti... pero eso no es malo... ¿o sí?"

El corazón de Sakura empieza a latir con fuerza.

"No sabes lo que dices" dice ella

"Lo sé" dice él "y sé que te amo con toda mi alma"

"Pero dijiste que amabas a Yui más que a otra cosa"

"Dije más que a otra cosa, no más que a otra persona" dice él

"Pero... estás ebrio... no quiero hablar contigo así"

"No estoy totalmente ebrio... mañana me acordaré de lo que hice... te lo prometo" dice él

"No... aún así... mejor hablemos mañana que estés mejor"

"¿No me crees?" pregunta él

Sakura niega.

"No es eso..."

"Si no me fuera a acordar no haría esto..." dice y... la besa

Sakura siente sus labios contra los suyos, Syaoran profundiza el beso. Sakura no puede detener el sentimiento de dicha que le recorre, así que le sigue el beso. Le abraza del cuello. Syaoran la pega más contra sí y empieza a acariciar sus brazos. Sakura suspira.

Sakura abre grandes los ojos y se separa.

"E... esto... no" dice ella

Syaoran le mira, parecía haber despertado.

"Yo..." dice él "no..."

Sakura empieza a llorar.

"¡Te odio!" grita ella, le da una cachetada y se va corriendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin terminé... espero les haya gustado... dos besos en un día y de diferentes personas... pobre Sakura, debe estar más que confundida... ¿qué dirá Syaoran el próximo día? ¿Qué dirá Giro? ¿Cómo enfrentará a Syaoran y a Giro nuestra querida Sakura? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo... jajaja, espero lo lean... bye!


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

------------------------------------------------

Sakura se hecha agua a la cara y se mira al espejo.

'_Te amo con toda mi alma'_ esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza

Sakura muerde su labio inferior y cierra los ojos.

Ese beso...

Sakura suspira de forma soñadora, niega con la cabeza.

"¡¡No!" grita ella "esto no puede ser... él... está borracho... sólo me dijo lo que yo quería escuchar"

Sakura se limpia la cara y sale.

"Sakura" dice Giro "te estaba buscando" dice él "parece que chocamos y me confundí, me llevé a Yui" dice con una gota en la nuca.

Sakura mira al suelo, se sentía incómoda.

"Giro... yo"

"¿Dime?" dice Giro sonriendo

Sakura le mira y mira al suelo, nuevas lágrimas se forman en sus ojos.

"Yo... ¡lo siento!" dice y se va corriendo

Giro la mira partir y pone cara de tristeza.

Sakura llora.

Traicionó a Giro, su confianza, su amor...

Sakura se limpia, sale, toma un taxi y se va de ahí.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

Era sábado y Sakura no había podido dormir bien, una pesadilla la acosaba, no podía perdonarse el haber traicionado a Giro.

"¡Sakura!" grita Touya "¡te busca Giro!" grita

Sakura niega con la cabeza.

"¡Enseguida voy!" dice ella

Sakura se mira en el espejo, se peina con una diadema, se pone una falda verde muy linda corta, tenía bolsas extrañas, una blusa Lacoste rosas con rayas pequeñas rosas y amarillas, se pone unas sandalias blancas con tacón y una bolsa blanca.

"Gracias, Touya" dice ya que bajó.

"Te ves muy bien" dice Giro "hola" dice y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

Touya sonríe.

"Diviértanse" dice él

Sakura y Giro salen.

Sakura miraba al suelo.

"Te noto incómoda... ¿pasa algo?" pregunta él confundido "¿hay algo que me quieras decir?"

Sakura niega rápidamente.

"No pasa nada... te lo aseguro" dice ella y ríe un poco

Giro alza una ceja.

"De acuerdo" dice él "¿adónde quieres ir?" pregunta Giro

"Vayamos a tomar un café y luego a caminar" dice Sakura

Giro asiente. Compran un café y caminan por el parque.

"Mi hermana conoce a Harumi desde..." dice Giro y sigue hablando

Sakura le miraba pero no prestaba atención.

Seguía pensando en los suaves labios de Syaoran contra los suyos, quería volver a sentirlos.

'_No lo estoy, porque si lo estuviera, sería por ti, pero eso no es malo... ¿o sí?'_

'_Lo sé y sé que te amo con toda mi alma'_

'Dije más que a otra cosa, no más que a otra persona' 

'_Si no me fuera a acordar no haría esto...'_

Sakura cierra los ojos, saboreando el beso.

"¿Sakura?" dice Giro

Sakura despierta y le mira.

"Estás extraña... ¿pasa algo?" pregunta él

"Yo..." dice Sakura "no te lo puedo ocultar Giro... eres demasiado bueno conmigo..."

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Giro tomándole la mano

"Ayer... Syaoran..."

"¡¿Te hizo algo malo!" dice él

Sakura niega rápidamente.

"Él... yo..." dice y empieza a llorar "¡perdóname!" dice ella

"¿Qué pasa?"

Sakura le mira.

"Syaoran me besó" dice ella

Giro le mira sorprendido.

"Perdóname... no quiero traicionarte... pero... no puedo olvidar lo que me dijo y que me besó" dice ella

"Lo sigues amando... ¿verdad?" dice Giro

Sakura le mira. Giro miraba al suelo.

Ella asiente.

"Sí... nunca he dejado de hacerlo"

"Lo hubieras dicho antes" dice él "debemos terminar" dice y se va corriendo

"¡Espera!" dice ella

Empieza a llorar y se sienta en una banca... esto no podía ser peor.

Pasó un rato, Sakura no dejaba de llorar.

"Deja de llorar, toma" dice una voz

Sakura mira y ve a Giro sonriente con un helado.

"¿Giro?" dice ella

Giro se sienta junto a ella.

"Sabía que lo seguías amando" dice Giro "yo choqué con ellos a propósito y vi todo" dice él apenado "lo siento..."

Sakura le mira sorprendida.

"Pero aún así me gustas" dice Giro

Sakura se sonroja.

"Dime qué te dijo" dice él

Sakura asiente y le dice.

"Si lo quieres ve con él"

Sakura niega.

"Lo quiero ver feliz"

"Pero te dijo lo que sentía"

"Estaba ebrio"

"Oh" dice Giro mirando su helado

"Sakura" dice una voz

Sakura voltea y ve a Syaoran ahí.

"¿Nos vamos Giro?" dice ella levantándose

Giro le toma la mano. Sakura lo voltea a ver. Giro sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Sakura baja la mirada. Sakura asiente.

Giro se inclina y se aleja.

Sakura se sienta y Syaoran se sienta junto a ella.

Syaoran se toma la cabeza.

"Me duele la cabeza"

Sakura no contesta

Syaoran la mira.

"Tuve un sueño" dice él "o... no sé si fue verdad"

Sakura asiente.

"¿Te pasa algo?" pregunta él

Sakura niega, siente la mano de Syaoran en su mejilla, Syaoran le voltea la mirada.

Sakura se sonroja, mira sus ojos y luego sus labios, entrecierra los ojos.

"¿Sakura?"

Sakura baja la mirada, se empieza a asustar. ¡¡Estaba a punto de besarlo!

"¿Me vas a hablar?" pregunta Syaoran

Sakura no contesta.

"Entonces mi sueño fue realidad" dice él "en él... yo..." dice y se sonroja completamente

Sakura le mira y sonríe un poco, se veía tan lindo cuando se sonrojaba...

"Yo... te besé y..." dice, le mira "perdóname... yo... no quise hacerlo es solo que..." dice él sin saber qué explicar.

Ella sonríe.

"¿Me besaste en tu sueño?" dice ella y le mira sorprendida

Syaoran la mira.

"¿No fue verdad?"

Sakura niega y ríe.

Syaoran se sonroja más.

"No sabía que..." dice Sakura

"¡No es lo que piensas!" dice Syaoran

Sakura ríe.

"¡No es gracioso!" dice Syaoran

"Lo es cuando te sonrojas" dice ella

Syaoran sonríe, la abraza. El corazón de Sakura late muy rápido.

"Me alegro seamos amigos de nuevo" dice él

Sakura lo abraza de vuelta y cierra los ojos.

Quería sentir sus labios de nuevo contra los suyos... pero era imposible...

Ese beso... era como si nunca hubiera pasado... nunca pasó... y nunca pasará...

Al pensar en esto los ojos de Sakura se llenan de lágrimas.

"¿Cómo ha estado Yui?" pregunta Sakura separándose de él y limpiándose las lágrimas

"Pues... bien" susurra él y le sale una gota en la nuca "de hecho no la he visto, me acabo de levantar"

"¡¡¡XIAO!" grita una voz, muy enfadada por cierto

Syaoran grita tapándose los oídos, voltea y ve a Yui ahí.

"¡No grites puta madre!" grita él "mi cabeza se hace mierda cada vez que gritan" dice él

Yui mira a Sakura y sonríe.

"Hola Saku-chan" dice ella

Sakura sonríe.

"Te robo a MI novio un rato" dice, lo toma de la mano y lo jala

Sakura se queda confundida.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunta Syaoran con un ojo cerrado y masajeando una sien

Yui tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía muy enfadada.

"¿Pasó algo?" pregunta Syaoran

Yui se pone completamente roja.

Entonces pasa lo que tiene que pasar.

Yui le planta una cachetada a Syaoran.

"¡Mierda Yui!" grita Syaoran

"¡¡Mierda tú imbécil!" grita ella ahora llorando como nunca "¡¡me engañaste estúpido!" grita "¡¡me hiciste creer que me amabas!" dice y se tapa la cara "dijiste que me amabas... ¿cómo pudiste?" dice llorando

"¿De que rayos me estás hablando?" dice Syaoran "y no grites... con un carajo"

"¡¡Me vale un pito si te duele o no te duele la cabeza!" grita ella "¡¡en lo único que te fijas es en tu bienestar!" grita ella "pues saber qué..." dice ella "perfecto" dice "¡¡¡ESTO TERMINÓ!" grita y se va corriendo

"¡Espera Yui!" dice Syaoran, le toma de la muñeca "¿qué demonios hice?" dice él "¡¡no entiendo ni una mierda!" grita y se toma la cabeza

"Quédate con la duda, idiota" dice ella soltándose "no pienso aguantar más tus estupideces" dice y se va llorando

"¿De qué rayos hablaba?" susurra él y se toma la cabeza "mierda... cómo duele"

Sakura caminaba por el parque, pensaba en tantas cosas que no sabía hacia donde se dirigía. De repente empezó a llorar.

"Papá... cuánto te extraño" susurra y llora más fuerte "tu sabrías qué hacer... sabías sobre el amor que sentía a Syaoran y... nunca me atreví a pedirte ayuda pero... ¡ahora la necesito!" dice llorando "a Touya no le puedo decir nada y Yukito nunca tiene tiempo..." susurra "¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago entonces?" dice ella "no sé qué hacer... Syaoran es tan complicado" dice entre dientes "¡¡a veces quiero odiarlo!" dice "¡pero no puedo!" grita "¡eso me llena de rabia!"

Sakura da un grito de desesperación y todos le miran como si estuviera loca.

Syaoran caminaba sin rumbo, miraba a ambos lados, buscaba a Sakura, pero no la encontraba y el dolor no le ayudaba en nada.

"¿Li?" dice alguien

Syaoran voltea y ve a Giro.

"Ah... eres tú" dice Syaoran y continúa caminando

"¿Te parece si vamos a una cafetería?" susurra Giro

"Sí, claro" dice Syaoran

Giro sonríe y lo ayuda a caminar bien.

Llegan y Syaoran se sienta, recarga su cabeza en el respaldo y se toma la frente.

"No sé qué ha pasado hoy... no reacciono" susurra él

Giro sonríe un poco, pide un vaso de leche caliente.

Se lo da a Syaoran.

"Eso ayudará mucho" dice él

Syaoran lo toma de un sorbo.

Suspira.

"Yui terminó conmigo" susurra después de un rato "¡no puede ser...!" dice él "¡de verdad lo hizo!" dice y se tapa la cara "¡¿Qué me ocurre!" dice "y no hice nada para impedirlo" dice entre dientes, golpea la mesa "¡soy un estúpido!"

Giro golpea también la mesa.

"¿Vas a seguir actuando como un imbécil?" dice él

Syaoran le mira sorprendido, Giro estaba parado.

"Dime la verdad Li... ¿amas o no a Sakura?" dice él

Syaoran se queda sin palabras.

"Yo... no... no... no lo sé" dice él mirando al suelo

"¡Por Dios Li!" grita él golpeando de nuevo la mesa "¡no te hagas el inocente!" grita "¡Sakura sufre por tu culpa y tú no sabes si la amas o no!" grita "te diré algo" dice señalándolo "si la amaras en verdad velarías por su bien y no la harías sufrir como lo haces"

"¿La hago sufrir?" dice él "¿por qué?"

"¡¡¿Eres imbécil o qué!" grita él "¡¡abre los ojos estúpido!" grita Giro demasiado enfadado para darse cuenta que todos le miraban "¡¡Sufre por tu estúpida arrogancia de no decidir si la amas o no!"

"No entiendo por qué" dice Syaoran

Giro golpea la mesa con ambos puños.

"Mira Li... he hecho todo... TODO porque te des cuenta de lo que Sakura siente y lo que sufre por esto... TODO por ayudarles a ambos... hasta renuncié a su amor" dice él "y lo hice porque ella no me ama a mí... sino a..." dice Giro, se sienta, cierra los ojos y suelta un grito de desesperación, golpea la mesa

Syaoran le mira extrañado. Giro era muy serio y verlo así era... ¡¡sorprendente!

"No pienso aguantar más esto..." dice él, sus ojos rojos y en su garganta un nudo enorme "amo a Sakura más de lo que te imaginas y creo que tú no lo haces..." dice él "Sakura es mi mundo... es una chica hermosa por dentro y fuera" dice "y desperdiciarla en alguien como tú... me da... envidia... real envidia y celos... eso es... ¡¡tengo celos de ti!" dice

"¿De mí?" dice él "¿por qué?"

Giro se levanta de nuevo, tirando la silla.

"¡¡¿Por qué no abres esos ojos y también abres tu mente que tienes ahí!... no está de adorno idiota" dice él

"Les voy a suplicar que salgan de aquí" dice una mesera temerosa

Giro le mira y sonríe.

"Enseguida y lo siento" dice él, deja el pago y sale de ahí

Syaoran le sigue.

"¡¿De qué rayos hablas!" grita Syaoran

Giro sigue caminando.

"Por favor... dime" dice Syaoran "no entiendo nada de lo que me dices"

Giro lo voltea a ver.

"¿No me entiendes y dices ser el mejor amigo de Sakura?... en verdad me das asco" dice él mirándole de pies a cabeza

"¡¡Tú eres el idiota por no hablar en claro y hacer tantos enredos!" grita Syaoran

Giro voltea completamente enfadado y le suelta un golpea en la mandíbula, Syaoran se toma la mandíbula, tenía sangre.

Giro le señala.

"No me ofendas... porque Yui y Sakura te pueden afirmar lo que te estoy diciendo" dice Giro

"Eres un cobarde" dice Syaoran "¿por qué no me dices las cosas claras?"

"¿Por qué no usas ese lindo cerebro?... parece que eres pura piel y músculo... ahí no hay nada" dice Giro señalando su cabeza

"¡¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil!" grita Syaoran

Entonces empieza una gran pelea. Ambos eran muy buenos, se daban sus buenos golpes pero se levantaban y peleaban... Giro por Sakura y Syaoran... ¿también?

Sakura caminaba entonces oye un grito, voltea y ve a Giro y a Syaoran, mucha gente se junta impidiéndole la vista... corre hacia ahí y se abre paso, llega al principio.

"¿Por qué no usas ese lindo cerebro?... parece que eres pura piel y músculo" dice Giro

"¡¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil!"

Empiezan a pelear. Sakura mira horrorizada la escena.

"¡¡¿Por qué no decides de una vez qué es lo que sientes!" dice Giro esquivando una patada

"¡¡Eso ya no tiene importancia!" dice Syaoran recibiendo un puñetazo en la mejilla "ella no siente lo mismo"

"¡¡Claro que la tiene!" grita Giro dándole una patada en el estómago tirándolo "¿cómo puedes decir que Sakura no vale la pensa?" dice él

Sakura abre grandes los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

"No..." susurra "no..."

Syaoran le mira desde el suelo y mira al suelo.

Giro ríe, le toma del cuello y lo alza.

"¿No sabes lo que sientes?" dice y ríe "no me hagas reír"

"¡NO!" dice Sakura pero no le escuchan por los gritos de la multitud

"Contesta" dice Giro

Syaoran no contesta.

"¡¡NO!" dice Sakura pero parece no recibir respuesta

Giro hace un puño para atrás.

"¡¡¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ SIGNIFICÓ EL BESO Y LA CONFESIÓN DE ANOCHE!" grita Giro

"¡¡¡BASTA!" grita Sakura al mismo tiempo

Syaoran y Giro miran a Sakura.

Syaoran confundido por lo que dice Giro y la presencia de Sakura, Giro por Sakura y Sakura por la confesión de Giro.

------------------------------------------

¿Qué pasará? Syaoran sabe que lo que pasó no fue un sueño y peleó con Giro, ¿qué dirá Sakura al respecto? No se pierdan el próximo cap... JA NE...


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

--------------------------------------------

Sakura se queda inmóvil, reacciona y se va corriendo.

"¡Espera!" grita Giro y corre detrás de ella dejando a un Syaoran muy atolondrado.

**Syaoran...**

Entonces... no había sido un sueño... fue realidad... la... la besé

Me tomo los labios y miro hacia donde había desaparecido Sakura, miro al suelo, suspiro, jamás podré pensar correctamente... ¿verdad?

**Sakura...**

Corría sin parar, no quería mirar hacia atrás, tenía miedo de que todo regresara a mí, también la tristeza que todos los días asechaba en mí por mi padre, intentaba actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero... cada vez era más difícil y con esto... ¡¡me volvería loca!

Me tropiezo, grito y me quedo en el pasto, llorando, llena de lodo, golpeo el pasto y lo aferro con fuerza.

"Sakura" dice una voz

No contesto, no puedo... no encuentro mi voz...

"Sakura" dice de nuevo la voz y me levanta, yo me levanto con pesadez.

Yo sigo llorando.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta la voz

Le miro, al principio no le reconozco pero después observo que es Giro, me mira con preocupación.

Yo sigo llorando, me tapo la cara, no soportaba más... ¡no podía más!

"Sakura" dice él tomando mis hombros

"¡Suéltame!" le grito aventándole algo de pasto "¡¡no me toques!" le grito enfadada

"Sakura... soy Giro" dice él

"¡¡Sé quién eres idiota!" grito con ira, ¡¡¿cree que estoy loca o algo por el estilo!

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¡¡No debiste decir nada!" le grito "¡¡¡no debiste confundir más las cosas!" grito y lloro más "no debiste decirle nada... ni mencionarlo..." susurro "ni mencionar que siento algo especial por él..." digo

"Quise ayudar... yo..." dice Giro

"Vaya ayuda que me diste" digo susurrando, parecía que mi voz se iba, se perdía

"No quise causarte dolor... te amo Sakura y por eso intenté ayudarte"

"Hay cosas... que deberías dejar como están" digo "reconozco que... que eres un chico noble... pero no intentes hacer las cosas bien..." digo yo mientras lágrimas escurrían de mis ojos

"Intenté hacerte feliz porque..."

"Porque ella no lo fue..." digo y río un poco "te tengo una noticia Giro... no soy Andrea... y no necesito tu ayuda... yo soy débil... Andrea era fuerte, Andrea te amaba... yo amo a... otra persona" digo y me abrazo "lo único que conseguirán ambos es volverme loca..." susurro yo "mi mente no piensa como antes... lloro casi diario... me enfado sin razón aparente... y tú y Syaoran alimentan ese dolor" susurro

"¿Yo?"

Yo asiento.

"Siento que traiciono tu confianza y tu amor hacia mí, lo que me hace sentir peor, tal vez no te traicione físicamente, pero mentalmente sí y mucho... porque te quiero... pero como amigo..." digo yo

"Perdóname Sakura, no quise..."

Yo niego.

"El daño está hecho... debiste meterte en tus propios asuntos..."

"Perdóname..."

"No Giro... no te perdono" digo, me levanto con dificultad y me alejo lentamente.

**Syaoran...**

Corro y encuentro a Giro parado ahí.

"¿Qué pasó?" susurro "¿dónde está Sakura?"

"Ella... ella... me odia..." susurra él

"¿De qué hablas?"

Lo único que sentí fue que él me agarraba del cuello, una ira inmensa en su rostro.

"Y todo fue por tu estúpida idea de jugar al enamorado y al confundido" dice él "pues te tengo una noticia amigo, si tú no le confiesas ya lo que sientes por ella, me veré en la necesidad de arrebatártela, porque he sufrido mucho por tu culpa y no pienso seguir así..." dice, me suelta y se va

"Qué agresivo" susurro "pero... yo... no sé lo que siento aún por ella... ¿cómo confesar sentimientos que no sabes si tienes hacia alguien?"

Suspiro y sigo caminando.

El lunes escolar todos caminábamos hacia la escuela, entramos y yo me quedé a buscar a Sakura, ella estaba sentada debajo de su árbol... como siempre...

Llego ahí.

"Hola" digo yo

Ella me mira y se levanta, le tomo una mano.

"No te vayas... quiero estar contigo y platicar un poco" digo yo

Ella me mira y asiente.

Nos sentamos y ella recogió sus piernas y las abrazó.

Nos quedamos callados unos momentos, suspiro y ella se tensa.

"¿Por qué me mentiste?" le pregunto

Ella se queda callada.

"Sakura..."

"Porque... debí hacerlo" dice ella escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas "debí hacerlo"

"¿Por qué debiste hacerlo?" le pregunto

"Por que..." dice ella

Me acerco a ella y le subo la cara, ella lloraba, cierra los ojos para no verme.

"Sakura... mírame... necesito que me mires..." digo yo

Ella abre los ojos y me mira.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que... dijiste cosas que... que me confundieron mucho..." susurra ella "porque... no quería hacer nuestra relación más complicada aún... no quería" susurra ella

"¿Qué cosas te dije?"

"Lo recuerdas... deberías saberlo" dice ella sin mirarme a los ojos.

"Recuerdo que... que te besé... eso fue lo único" susurro yo

Era verdad, lo único que recordaba era haberla besado y ella me respondió...

"Dijiste que..." dice y se queda callada, mira a otro lado

"Sakura"

Ella empieza a llorar de nuevo.

"Dijiste que... que me... que me amabas con toda tu alma" dice ella

Yo la suelto y miro al suelo.

"Dijiste que estabas loco por mí, me dijiste que amabas a Yui más que otra cosa no más que una persona... que me amabas a mí más que a nadie y que estabas sobrio y sabías lo que hacías" dice ella y toma aire "me hiciste sentir mal..."

Yo no respondo.

"Por que traicionaba a Giro..."

"¿A Giro...? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque me pidió ser su novia..." dice ella

"Pero... antes de que yo te be..." susurro, tomo aire "tú no le traicionaste" digo sin terminar la oración

Ella asiente con fuerza.

"¡Lo hice!" dice ella llorando "¡lo hice y no me lo perdono!" dice ella

"No lo hiciste"

"¡Claro que lo hice!" dice ella "pensaba solo en ti... en lo que me dijiste... pensaba en si era verdad... pensaba en que... que... si había una remota posibilidad de que fuera verdad... yo... sería muy feliz" susurra ella

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque en ese momento..." dice ella "yo"

Entonces el timbre suena.

Todos empiezan a entrar a clases.

"¿Tú qué?" le digo con impaciencia.

"Las clases empiezan, no puedo llegar tarde" dice y sale corriendo antes de que pueda detenerla

"Sakura" susurro yo y siento mi corazón latir con fuerza contra mi pecho, me levanto y me dirijo a mi salón.

Pasaron las clases y Yui no me dirigía la palabra para nada, ni siquiera para pedir goma o cosas triviales... mi relación con ella se esfumó de la noche a la mañana... desde que me atreví a besar a Sakura...

Suena el timbre y salgo con prisa. Me asomo al otro salón, todas las chicas charlaban, Tomoyo contaba algo a las chicas mientras Meilin interrumpía, Sakura sonreía alguna vez y luego miraba el pupitre como si fuera más interesante que sus propias amigas...

**Sakura...**

Estuve a punto de decirle lo que sentía por él.

Suspiro y abrazo mi mochila, mis ojos parecen temblar por las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

Tengo tantas ganas de decirle lo que siento... pero... temo ser rechazada... antes no me hubiera importado tanto... claro, sufriría pero ahora... no soportaría que me rechazara, no lo haría. Una lágrima resbala y la limpio con mi manga.

"¿Estás bien, Sakura?" dice Tomoyo

Yo le miro y sonrío.

"Claro que estoy bien Tomoyo..." digo yo

Ella niega.

"No lo estás, te conozco demasiado"

"En serio estoy bien, no es nada" digo levantándome de mi lugar "tengo que irme a casa, Touya no estará hoy así que tendré que apresurarme con los trabajos de hoy"

Salgo con todas detrás de mí, miro a un lado y veo a Syaoran, él me mira. Yo niego con la cabeza y me escondo entre mis amigas cuando se acerca.

"Tienes que hablar con él... aclárale lo que sientes" dice Tomoyo

"No puedo hacerlo... si me rechaza yo..."

"No te rechazará..." dice ella y me empuja fuera "¡suerte!" dice y se va

"Sakura" dice su voz en mi oído

Trago saliva y volteo.

"Hola..." digo yo

"¿Te encamino a casa?" dice sonriendo de forma encantadora

Yo asiento, sonrojada.

Él sonríe de nuevo y caminamos juntos.

Ninguno se digna en hablar.

"Sakura yo..."

"Syaoran yo..." decimos al mismo tiempo

Él ríe y yo me sonrojo un poco.

"Empieza tú" le digo

Él asiente.

"Quisiera saber... quisiera que me dijeras lo de esta mañana... que terminaras" dice él

Yo no contesto. Nos quedamos callados otro momento, entonces... él toma mi mano. Yo me sonrojo a más no poder y le miro, él sonríe.

"Ven" dice y me lleva al parque pingüino.

Nos sentamos en los columpios, como cuando eras pequeños... donde le conocí...

"¿Sakura?" dice él

Yo niego.

"No sé por donde comenzar"

"Por donde te quedaste"

"Es difícil" susurro

"Hazlo" dice él

Yo mira la arena, me aferro a mi falda.

"Yo..." empiezo

"No te presiones... habla cuando puedas hablar y sientas que es adecuado" dice él "pero si no hablas ahora, tal vez después sea tarde..."

"Nunca es tarde..." susurro yo "esperé demasiado... ¿crees que no aguantaría más?"

Él niega.

"Sé que no... te conozco... no puedes más"

Yo agacho mi mirada.

"¡¡¡TE ODIO!" le grito levantándome

Él me mira confundido.

"¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ DICES CONOCERME TAN BIEN CUANDO NO SABES QUÉ ME PASA!" le grito llorando "¡¡¿por qué afirmas que no aguantaré más!" grito "¡¡¿acaso sabes de qué tengo que hablar!"

Él niega.

Yo lloro con más fuerza, caigo hincada al suelo.

"Por supuesto que no lo sabes... tú nunca sabes nada" le digo llorando con amargura

"Si me dijeras... tendría una idea y podría ayudarte"

Yo río.

"Esa noche... me dijiste que me amabas... dijiste que yo era todo para ti... que te volvía loco..." susurro yo "pero... quiero saber... si eso es verdad... si ahora que estás sobrio lo sientes... quiero saber..." digo yo

"¿Para qué quieres saber?"

"Por que yo..."

Miro mis manos... Sakura... toma valor... es tu oportunidad... no te rechazará... él lo dijo... te ama y no te rechazará... dicen que cuando uno se confiesa el otro se da cuenta de sus sentimientos... eso pasará...

"Por que yo... yo también..."

"¿Tú también qué?"

"También..." digo y me levanto, le miro a los ojos "también te amo Syaoran... con toda mi alma y mi corazón... por eso traicionaba a Giro, porque secretamente pensaba en ti, aunque no lo confesara a nadie, pensaba en ti y te amaba en silencio, pero ese amor se convirtió en algo incontrolable..." digo yo... "necesito saber si tú..."

"No" dice él

Mi corazón se detiene por una fracción de segundo.

"No puedo..." dice él "no puedo corresponder a tus dulces sentimientos, Sakura... perdóname" dice él, las palabras más temidas... las palabras que nunca hubiese querido escuchar, las escuché... mi mayor temor... su rechazo...

"Pero..."

"Sakura... no te puedo engañar... eres mi mejor amiga y nada más... perdóname" dice él

Él se levanta de su columpio.

"Nos vemos luego" dice y se va

"Yo..." susurro, una lágrima silenciosa resbala por mi mejilla "no puedo... no puedo creerlo"

Ese día... cuando se levantó del columpio y se alejó... fue como si me abandonara para siempre... lo fue... porque... jamás sería mío...

Ese día lloré hasta que no tuve fuerzas para llorar más... ese día... lloré lágrimas de amor no correspondido las cuales se perdieron con el viento así como mi fe en el amor...

------------------------------------------------

Un capítulo corto, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado... ¿se esperaban que Syaoran la rechazara? Comentarios y sugerencias para el próximo capítulo ¡¡¡por favor!


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

------------------------------------

**Syaoran...**

Miraba el techo.

¿Fue lo mejor? Haberla rechazado... en realidad no sé qué siento por ella, así que... no podía haberle dicho que también la amaba, pero... cuando me lo dijo... sentí una alegría inmensa, pero... no sé qué hacer...

Gruño y me volteo, suspiro.

Pero... ¿por qué me siento tan mal y tan triste?

Tocan mi puerta.

"¿Quién?" digo

"Shiefa" dice una voz

"¿Qué quieres?" le digo

"Pues yo..."

"Si vienes a darme sermones créeme que no lo necesito, mi decisión fue buena y..."

"Vine a decirte que la cena está lista" dice Shiefa entrando

Idiota...

"¿Qué decisión hiciste?"

"Ninguna que sea de tu incumbencia" le respondo

"Estás muy enojado... entonces tu decisión no fue buena" dice Shiefa

Le aviento una almohada con mucha fuerza que ella cae al suelo.

"¡¡¡LÁRGATE EN ESTE INSTANTE DE MI CUARTO!" grito yo con furia

Solo escucho el portazo de mi puerta, suspiro y me tapo con otra almohada.

"Soy un imbécil" susurro yo

"Eso todos los sabemos, mi querido descendiente" dice esa voz

Yo gruño.

"Justo cuando creí que el día era malo se hace peor" susurro

"A mí también me da gusto verte, Syaoran" dice Eriol entrando a mi cuarto

"¿Qué quieres?"

"No debiste hablarle así a Shiefa, ella estaba preocupada por ti, ya que desde que llegaste no has salido de aquí"

"Pues es mi habitación... es NORMAL que esté dentro de ella" digo yo

"En ti no es NORMAL" dice él imitando mi tono de voz

Yo suspiro.

"¿Hablaste con Sakura?"

"¿Qué te importa?" le respondo.

De acuerdo... esa fue una MUY mala respuesta para darle a Eriol.

"¿Qué te dijo?" pregunta él

"No hablé con ella"

"Sí lo hiciste... deberás decirme si no quieres que Tomoyo me diga o la misma Sakura lo haga"

"Ella..." susurro yo "me confesó que me amaba"

Se cae algo de vidrio y yo cierro los ojos.

"¡¡¿Que hizo qué!" grita él

"¡Me dijo que me amaba, maldita sea!" le grito sentándome en mi cama

Eriol se sienta en la cama.

"Oh Dios mío" dice él "nunca pensé que ella sería la primera..." dice él y me mira "le dijiste que tú también lo hacías, ¿verdad?" dice él

Yo no le miro. El suelo era tan interesante en ese momento.

"¡¡Eres un idiota!" grita él "¡¡tú la amas!"

"¡¡¿Qué te hace pensarlo!"

"Syaoran..." dice Eriol "de lo único que hablas es de Sakura... Sakura esto, Sakura aquello"

"Oh, gracias, ahora me siento como una mierda con basura encima mientras los escarabajos ponen sus huevecillos en mí" digo yo

"¿Cómo no puedes saber qué sientes?"

"Pues... creí saberlo... pero... cuando me dijo... no pude decir que sí... no sé pero... no pude"

"Debes rectificarlo" dice él jalándome

Me suelto.

"Creo que... es mejor dejarlo así"

Eriol me mira.

"Sakura va a estar destrozada..." dice él "¡¿cómo puedes pensar sólo en ti en momentos como estos!"

"¡Es en lo único que puedo pensar ahora, Eriol!" grito yo tapándome los oídos "no lo hagas más difícil"

Él suspira.

"Espero que te alegres con tu decisión" dice y sale dando un portazo

"Yo también espero eso" susurro

**Sakura...**

"Sakura..." dice Tomoyo fuera de mi cuarto, toca de nuevo "Sakura... ábreme por favor"

Yo estaba acostada en mi cuarto, con la cara sobre la almohada de modo que la mitad de mi cara estaba escondida en ella.

Esto me hizo más daño de lo que creí. Cierro lentamente los ojos y una lágrima escurre por mi nariz hacia la almohada.

No era ni capaz de hablar, de pronunciar una palabra, porque el hacerlo me haría llorar más y... ya no podía hacerlo, mis ojos parecían los de un sapo enorme, pero no me importaba.

"Sakura..." susurra de nuevo Tomoyo "¡¡por favor, Sakura, abre!" grita ella

No me importa si se enoja conmigo... perdí a Syaoran y ahora... me daba igual perder lo que fuera... por lo menos hoy no me importaba.

No le gusto ni un poquito... me miró como mira a otras.

Cierro los ojos, mi rostro muestra dolor, grito fuertemente y escondo mi cara en mi almohada, lloro con mucha fuerza, aprieto la almohada a mi rostro.

¡¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida al creer que me iba a tomar en cuenta! Solo soy su mejor amiga... él lo dijo...

"No" susurro yo "¡¡¡NOOO!" grito con fuerza "papá... papá" susurro

¿Cómo me puede pasar esto? Mi papá no está aquí... también perdí a Sy... a él lo perdí también para siempre... lo único que me queda es... Touya... pero... no puedo... ¡¡¡NO SOY TAN FUERTE, MALDITA SEA!

"¿Por qué?" susurro "¿por qué?"

Imagino a mi papá acariciando mi cabeza dulcemente mientras me sonríe y me dice que me voy a reponer, que yo soy fuerte, que él va a estar a mi lado.

"Pero... él no está" susurro

"¿Sakura?" dice la voz de Eriol "Sakura... Syaoran me lo contó todo... por favor... abre..."

Yo lloro más... su nombre me causa dolor... mucho dolor...

No quiero que me vean así... miserable...

"Sakura... te entiendo... por favor, abre" dice Eriol

"Sakura... por favor" dice Tomoyo con tono preocupado

Volteo a un lado y veo el oso rosa que él me compró en mi cumpleaños, mis ojos se llenan de nuevo de lágrimas.

"Syaoran" susurro yo "Syaoran..."

Me pregunto cómo habrá reaccionado al contarle todo a Eriol... supongo que se reía... diciendo que otra chica se le había declarado y que además de todo había sido yo...

Me siento como una estúpida... y lo fui... lo fui al pensar que algún día me vería como algo más que una amiga...

"Dios... esto está mal" susurro

Cierro lentamente mis ojos y me fundo en un sueño profundo... del que espero nunca despertar.

Al día siguiente suena el despertador.

Gruño un poco y lo tiro pero no deja de sonar, lo busco por el suelo y caigo al suelo.

Abro los ojos y miro a un lado, ahí estaba, lo tomo y lo apago, me levanto lentamente y bostezo.

Me miro al espejo, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, muy hinchados.

"Me veo terrible" susurro y suspiro.

Me visto y me pongo agua en la cara, me pongo unas gotas y después de diez minutos mis ojos se veían normales, sonrío un poco, aunque con tristeza, suspiro y bajo a desayunar.

Touya no estaba pero sí mi desayuno. Había dejado una nota.

Me acerco y la leo:

Ahí dejo tu desayuno, espero que te mejores y hablaremos cuando regrese del trabajo.

"Hermano" susurro y sonrío, me siento "gracias por la comida" como y termino, dejo los platos en el lavavajillas "me voy" digo yo a una foto de mi mamá que estaba junto a otra de mi papá "me voy, papá" digo, tomo la foto y la beso mientras una lágrima cae de mis ojos, sonrío, la limpio y salgo corriendo, subo a mi bicicleta hacia la escuela.

Hoy era un día soleado... espero que para otros sea un buen día...

Llego a la escuela y dejo la bicicleta.

Oigo una voz.

Estaba Giro platicando con un chico sobre algo.

Sonrío y corro hacia allí.

Le jalo lentamente una manga.

Giro me mira y sonríe.

"Necesito hablar contigo" le digo yo

Él asiente, se disculpa y me sigue.

Nos sentamos en nuestro árbol favorito... Lo digo por Syaoran y por mí...

"Yo..." le digo "ayer... me confesé a Syaoran" susurro yo

"¿Lo hiciste?" pregunta él

Yo asiento.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Me rechazó..."

Él me mira tristemente. Yo le miro sonriente.

"No lo sé pero... de alguna forma me lo esperaba" susurro yo

"Lo siento"

"¿Por qué?"

"No debí decir nada" dice él

Yo niego y le tomo ambas manos.

"Te lo agradezco de todo corazón... hiciste que esta farsa terminara..." digo yo y empiezo a reír "mira que pensar que él me miraría como algo más" digo yo y suspiro "fue una tontería... ¿ne?" le digo mirándole

"No lo fue... no lo fue para ti así que no finjas que lo fue" susurra Giro

Le miro sorprendida, luego miro al suelo y empiezan a caer lágrimas.

"Lo sé..." susurro yo "pero... necesito pensar que así fue... no quiero llorar más..." susurro, le miro sonriente mientras lágrimas caían "por favor... perdóname... dije cosas sin sentido" digo yo limpiándome las lágrimas "eres uno de mis amigos uno de los valiosos y no quiero perderte"

Giro me abraza.

"Jamás me perderás... por que yo te amo" susurra él

Yo sonrío y lo abrazo.

"Gracias... muchas gracias, Giro" digo yo abrazándolo con fuerza

Nos separamos, me acerco a él y lo beso.

Él no me responde de la sorpresa, me alejo y sonrío.

"Por todo lo que has hecho y por ser mi amigo" susurro yo

Él sonríe.

Me acerco de nuevo a él, le rozo los labios.

"Y este... por amarme de verdad" le digo y él rompe la distancia.

Ése beso fue diferente porque él me transmitió apoyo y amistad... ese beso era una amistoso.

Yo río y lo beso con más pasión...

Nos separamos y lo abrazo.

"Gracias por ser mi amigo... gracias" susurro yo

Él solamente me abraza.

**Syaoran...**

Llego a la escuela, suspiro y paso una mano por mi cabello.

"Veré a Sakura... me pregunto cómo será" susurro yo

Entro al patio y veo a Sakura y a Giro platicando felizmente.

Me acerco. Giro deja de platicar y me mira, Sakura voltea y al instante agacha la mirada.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" susurro a Sakura

Ella asiente, se levanta.

"Ustedes quédense... yo tengo que hacer algo" dice Giro y se va.

Sakura se recarga en el árbol, mirando al suelo.

"Yo..." digo yo "sobre ayer"

"Yo creo que..." dice ella "no hay nada que hablar" dice ella

Estaba molesta...

Entonces levanta la mirada y me sonríe.

"Olvidemos de lo que pasó ayer..." dice ella "seamos amigos" dice ella

"Yo..." dije, no podía decir nada, parecía normal.

"Olvidemos que alguna vez te dije algo como lo de ayer" dice ella mirando de nuevo al piso y luego me mira sonriente "¿sí?"

Yo asiento. Ella sonríe, se me acerca y me abraza lentamente.

Yo la miro, sonrío y la abrazo.

"Dije cosas que... no te agradaron" dice ella "perdóname" dice

"Tú dijiste lo que sentías y lo respeto" digo yo "eres mi mejor amiga y me dolió rechazarte"

Ella asiente. Y empieza a respirar con dificultad.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto yo alejándola

Ella me abraza fuertemente y no me deja separarme.

Ella asiente.

Se separa de mí y me mira.

Lloraba.

"Sakura tú..."

Entonces me besa...

Me quedo sin habla. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, llenos de lágrimas.

Mi corazón... empieza a latir fuertemente.

Empiezo a cerrar los ojos.

Ella se separa y me mira.

Yo tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la tomo de la cintura y la atraigo hacia mí, la beso con pasión.

Ella me responde después de unos instantes.

Con un brazo abraza mi cuello y coloca una mano en mi nuca.

Este beso... era diferente a los que Yui me daba... Yui me amaba pero yo a ella... Sakura me ama y yo a ella... no puede ser...

Me separo, ella me mira sorprendida.

Le suelto y ella también lo hace.

"Lo... lo siento" digo yo, suena el timbre, me doy la vuelta y salgo corriendo a mi salón de clases.

En la entrada estaban Eriol, Tomoyo, Giro y Yui.

Los paso corriendo sin importarme qué pensaran.

Me siento en mi lugar.

La besé... con amor... cubro mi cara con mis manos... no entiendo... no entiendo nada...

Estaba completamente sonrojado y mi corazón estaba acelerado...

Creo que... lo entiendo... le rechacé porque...

"¿Li?" dice el profesor

Me levanto.

"¡Hai!" digo yo

"No necesitas levantarte para decir que estás aquí" dice el profesor

Suspiro y me siento. Todas las chicas me ven preocupadas, miro al techo.

Necesito pensar claramente.

Terminan las primeras clases y suena el timbre.

Salgo lentamente y escucho unas risas, miro.

Sakura estaba sentada en un árbol mirando con una sonrisa a Eriol, Tomoyo y Giro mientras ellos reían y se aventaban agua.

"¡Ven Sakura... es divertido!" dice Tomoyo

"Si Touya me ve empapada se enojará... además ayer lo preocupé mucho y no quiero causarle más problemas" dice ella tristemente

Tomoyo se acerca a ella. Eriol y Giro platicaban de algo.

"A todos nos preocupaste" dice ella

Sakura sonríe.

"Lo siento... creo que me propasé un poco"

Tomoyo niega.

"Que te rechazara te causó un gran dolor"

Ella mira el suelo con dolor.

"Y a parte lo de tu padre fue hace poco"

"Tomoyo" dice ella "no quiero hablar de ninguna de las dos cosas" susurra ella

"Pero debes de..."

"No debí hablarle sobre mis sentimientos... Tomoyo" dice ella "no debí" dice recargándose en el árbol, mira el cielo, sus ojos temblaban

"Hiciste lo correcto... no podías esperar a que él sintiera lo mismo"

"¡Eso hubiera sido mejor!" dice ella, lágrimas caían de sus bellos ojos "así me hubiera ahorrado este terrible dolor... con el que no puedo... primero mi mamá... luego papá y luego... Syaoran" dice ella "los perdí" dice ella.

"Syaoran sigue aquí"

"No será lo mismo" dice ella "no lo será..."

"Pero... te besó"

"Lo hizo ya dos veces y... ambas se burló de mis sentimientos" dice ella "en el primero dijo que me amaba con toda su alma y en este... en lugar de decirme lo que sentía salió corriendo..." dice ella llorando "no sabes qué dolor me hace sentir cuando hace eso..." dice "sé que no debí besarlo pero... no pude evitarlo... no pude" dice ella y toca sus labios, sonríe "además... sus labios son suaves"

Me sonrojo un poco.

"Pero..." dice ella "no puedo enojarme con él... porque le amo más que a mi vida y... haría lo que fuera por que me mirara como algo más... haría todo" dice ella

"Sakura... eso no debes de decirlo..." dice Tomoyo

"Pero es lo que pienso y siento... sería capaz de ser su esclava" dice ella

"Te tiene hipnotizada" dice Tomoyo

"No... me tiene loca y enamorada" dice ella "por eso... haría lo que fuera..." dice ella "con tal de que me besara y me dijera que me ama... que jamás nos separaremos" dice ella "pero... eso ya es un sueño..." dice y más lágrimas caen de sus ojos "ayer soñé con que me lo decía" dice ella "y... si hoy lo vuelvo a soñar... haré lo que sea por no volver a despertar... en mis sueños veo a Syaoran... él me ama... mi padre y mi madre están conmigo y todos somos felices pero... en la realidad no hago más que llorar por esa gente con la que sueño y espero... jamás despertar"

"¡¡No digas eso!" dice Tomoyo "estamos todos aquí..."

Ella sonríe.

"Aprecio que lo digas... pero... la verdad... ya no es suficiente... necesito a toda esa gente para... completarme..." dice ella "si aún la muerte de mi madre me duele, aparte la de mi padre... y el rechazo de Syaoran... no sé cuánto más aguante"

Miro al suelo, aprieto los puños.

"Quiero alejarme de aquí e ir con mis padres" dice Sakura

"¿Qué le ha pasado a la Sakura fuerte?" digo yo

Todos me miran. Yo fruncía el ceño.

Sakura se sorprende.

"¿Qué pasó con la Sakura que es mi mejor amiga?"

"Se alejó de aquí" dice ella "ahora solo estoy yo" dice "la Sakura débil"

"Sakura no es débil... ella es fuerte y me lo ha demostrado millones de veces..." digo yo

Ella no me miraba.

"Y ella... fuera cual fuera la situación me miraba a los ojos.

"Si lo hago... seré capaz de tirarme a tus pies y dejar que hagas lo que quieras conmigo"

"Lo que quiero es que la antigua Sakura regrese" digo yo "la Sakura que jamás se da por vencida"

"¡¡Esa Sakura murió junto con mi padre y con tu rechazo!" grita ella llorando

Tomoyo, Eriol y Giro se alejan.

"No lo entiendes" dice ella "no lo entiendes... quiero dormir y no despertar jamás" dice ella con las manos sobre la cara.

"No te lo permitiré" digo yo

Ella me mira.

"Si es necesario te despertaré diario y cuidaré que no te vayas... que no te vayas de mi lado" digo yo

Ella ríe.

"Por que soy tu amiga..."

"¡NO!" digo yo

Ella me mira de nuevo. Le miro dulcemente, ella se sonroja, me acerco a ella, me hinco delante de ella y le tomo el rostro, ella entrecierra los ojos.

"Te rechacé... pero no por que no te amara..." digo yo "te amo con toda mi alma..."

Ella me mira y empieza a llorar.

"Detente..." dice ella "¡no digas lo que yo quiero oír!"

"Estoy diciendo lo que siento" digo yo "te amo con toda mi alma y más que a mi vida... siempre lo he hecho" digo yo "te rechacé por temor a perderte como mi mejor amiga y confidente"

Ella me mira.

"Jamás me perderías Syaoran... y lo sabes"

"No lo sabía porque me alejé de ti... porque temía amarte" digo yo

"No digas cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás"

"No me he arrepentido de nada de lo que he dicho y hecho... me arrepiento de no haberlas explicado y no haberlas continuado" digo yo "ahora sé... que te amo y que siempre lo he hecho"

Ella llora más.

"Pero... lo que más quiero que vuelva... es la Sakura... de la que me enamoré"

Ella asiente sonriente.

Yo sonrío, le beso ambos ojos.

"No llores"

Ella niega.

Yo sonrío y ella sonríe.

Beso su mejilla izquierda, luego su mandíbula y al último sus labios.

Ella corresponde mi beso con dulzura y amor al igual que yo.

Nos separamos. Recargo mi frente con la suya y ella sonríe.

"Sakura..." digo yo "¿quieres ser mi novia?"

Ella me abraza tan fuerte que me tira, ella queda sobre mí.

"Claro que sí" dice ella

Yo sonrío. Ella me besa. Yo le correspondo.

"Venga tórtolos" dice Meilin

Ambos volteamos y nos sonrojamos.

Ella ríe.

"Sabía que esto pasaría algún día" dice ella "me alegra mucho verlos juntos"

Sakura me mira y me besa una vez más. Nos separamos, se levanta y me ayuda a levantarme.

"Ahora todos estamos juntos" dice Tomoyo

"¡Yo no tengo pareja!" dice Meilin

"Está Giro" dice Eriol

"¡Ni hablar!" dice Meilin

Giro ríe nerviosamente.

Yo abrazo a Sakura de la cintura.

"Pero... me alegro que... por fin podamos estar juntos" digo yo

Ella asiente.

"Eres más valiente que yo" le digo

Ella ríe.

"Aunque... más débil"

Yo niego.

"Eres muy fuerte" digo yo "cuando mi padre falleció parecía que yo también lo iba a hacer pero... te conocí a ti"

"Yo logré soportar por ti" dice ella sonrojada

Yo río y le levanto la mirada.

"¿Por qué te sonrojas?"

"¡No es gracioso!" dice ella

Yo le beso.

"No lo es" digo yo

"Ya basta de besos" dice Meilin "no muestren pan al hambriento" dice ella

Yo río y beso a Sakura mirándole. Ella alza un puño.

"Ya verás" dice y empieza a perseguirme

Sakura ríe, se acerca a Giro.

"Gracias" dice ella, le toma la cara y le da un beso en la mejilla derecha

"Todo por una chica tan adorable como tú"

Ella se sonroja.

"¡¡Oye!" le grito "¡yo soy el único que puede hacerla sonrojar!" grito yo

Todos me miran y ríen.

-----------------------------------------------

Otro capítulo terminado... este estuvo algo... "cursi" como digo yo o romántico... es lo mismo... espero les haya gustado... díganme que piensan... ¿sí?


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Normal...**_

"Por eso decimos que las partículas están hechas de energía tanto positiva como negativa" dice el profesor de química, su rostro parecía el de un perro buldog, solo que era delgado, era calvo del centro del pelo y lo demás tenía cabello negro con canas, usaba lentes de fondo de botella, sus ojos se veían enormes, su ropa limpia y su camisa escondida en su pantalón con pulcritud "entonces..." dice, se oyen unas risas, voltea.

Sakura y Syaoran ya estaban en las mismas clases, no pregunten cómo ni por qué... Syaoran estaba sentado detrás de Sakura, estaba recargado sobre su silla y Sakura estaba mirando su cuaderno sonriente.

El profesor les mira de reojo y voltea al pizarrón.

"Los átomos que los contienen también pueden..." dice y sube su pantalón un poco.

Se oyen de nuevo las risas. Él voltea. Syaoran escribía en su cuaderno, seriamente y Sakura trataba de contener la risa con una mano sobre sus labios. Voltea de nuevo al pizarrón, escribe algo y toma su libro.

"Las moléculas son otro rollo..." dice y mira su libro, lo pega demasiado a sus ojos y lo mira por encima de sus lentes.

Estallan carcajadas. El profesor voltea. Sakura reía con fuerza sobre su escritorio. Syaoran le miraba raro. Meilin trataba de no reír.

"¡¡Señorita Kinomoto!" grita el profesor

Sakura reía... limpia algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Lo... lo siento" dice ella "es solo que..." dice, le mira y ríe más.

"¡¡A dirección!" grita

"Pe... pero" dice Sakura levantándose, colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio, ahora estaba seria "no tiene nada de malo reírse"

"No, claro que no... pero reírse de un profesor sí que tiene algo de malo" dice él

Sakura mira feo a Syaoran sobre su hombro. Él tenía un pluma dentro de su boca, le mira y sonríe con sensualidad. Sakura se sonroja, agita la cabeza y camina hacia el frente. Las chicas reían y los chicos miraban sus piernas, pero la mirada asesina de Syaoran los hizo volver a sus tareas.

Los rumores de que Sakura y Syaoran eran novios lo sabían todos, incluidos los maestros.

"Y después de clases a detención" dice él

Ahora Syaoran fue quien se paró, la pluma cae de su boca.

"¡¿Qué!" grita él

El profesor le mira por encima de sus gafas.

"Lo que escuchó, joven Li" dice él

"Pero..." dice él "¡solo se reía!" dice él señalando a Sakura

"Se reía de mí"

"Pero..." dice Syaoran "no fue de usted... ella se reía de lo que me pasó en la mañana" dice él pensando en algo rápidamente

"¿Algo que le pasó en la mañana?" pregunta el profesor mirándole en busca de alguna señal de que mentía

Syaoran asiente, convencido.

El profesor suspira.

"De acuerdo... solo porque Li es un estudiante modelo" dice él y señala a Sakura "debió haberse buscado una novia más lista"

Todas las chicas ríen.

Sakura se sonroja de furia. Syaoran rueda los ojos y se sienta.

"Irá a dirección y si continúa su actitud en previas clases, irá a detención una semana entera"

Sakura asiente y sale del salón. Suspira y aprieta los puños. Ése Syaoran... aunque eran novios, no la respetaba, parecía que fueran los mismos amigos de siempre, luego sonríe. Aunque eso le gustaba muchísimo en él. Camina hacia dirección, se sienta fuera.

"Pase, señorita Kinomoto" dice la secretaria

Sakura entra a la dirección.

"Pase, el director quiere charlar con usted" dice la secretaria

Sakura sonríe y asiente, suspira y entra a la dirección.

"Siéntese" dice el director

Sakura hace lo pedido, se sienta lentamente.

"Su comportamiento de los días últimos es extraño, usted siempre es bien portada, tal vez no nuestra mejor estudiante pero en cuanto a conducta..." dice él "pienso que el señor Li es una mala influencia para usted, ya que cuando se distanciaron, sus calificaciones subieron consideradamente" dice él "pienso que sería mejor dejar sus relaciones amorosas fuera de la escuela, los conocimientos son eternos, pero un amor es solo pasajero, por lo cual le aconsejo que se aleje del joven y..."

"Con el debido respeto que le tengo, señor" dice Sakura "agradezco su preocupación por mí..."

"Esta institución siempre ve por el futuro de nuestros estudiantes, es por eso que les damos consejos, la mayoría los sigue" dice el director

"Voy de acuerdo en que se preocupen por nuestro futuro" dice ella "pero el hacerlo no da ningún derecho a querer cambiarlo, ni mucho menos esperar que lo haremos" dice ella "también estoy de acuerdo a que pueda opinar, pero pienso que lo que yo decida en mi futuro y mis relaciones amorosas no son problema de nadie más que mío" dice ella "Syaoran y yo hemos sido grandes amigos y cuando nos distanciamos tuve serios problemas de depresión" dice ella tristemente "no debo entrar en detalles, pero le ruego que no meta a Syaoran en esto, siempre le preferiré a él que a mis estudios" dice

El director suspira.

"Kinomoto, sé que... que lo quieres en verdad, pero sólo serán novios por un tiempo y luego tendrán diferentes caminos, no es la persona con la que te casarás y..."

"Estoy muy consciente de ello" dice Sakura "pero aunque no sea la persona con la que me case, ahora quiero estar con él, sin importar nada" dice ella "sé que luego nos separaremos, pero seguiremos siendo amigos como siempre lo hemos sido" dice ella

"Mira yo..."

Suena la campana.

"Si me disculpa, tengo a otras clases a las que atender" dice, se inclina y sale

Odiaba esto... siempre le daban sermones sobre Syaoran, se preguntaba si a él también se los darían y qué diría de ella...

Sakura grita al salir de la dirección por sentir un jalón, luego alguien le tapa la boca.

"Eres muy escandalosa" dice Syaoran

Sakura le mira y le golpea el pecho. Syaoran sonríe y se toma el pecho, un ojo cerrado.

"¡No me vuelvas a asustar así, eres un tonto!" dice ella

Syaoran ríe.

"Te salvé de detención y me dices tonto" dice Syaoran "ahora sí que estoy herido" dice con tono dramático

"Eres un hipócrita" dice Sakura riendo

"Pero siempre logro hacerte reír" dice él sonriendo con ternura y mirándole fijamente.

Sakura se sonroja. Syaoran ríe.

"Y también es muy fácil hacerte sonrojar" dice él

Sakura le mira feo, pero seguía sonrojada.

"No es gracioso" dice ella

"Oh, sí que lo es" dice él

Sakura camina hacia el patio, ya era receso.

"Espera" dice Syaoran

"Eres un insensible" dice Sakura

"Oh vamos, fue una broma" dice Syaoran sonriendo

"¡Pues deberías pensar mejor tus bromas!" dice ella, fingiendo estar enojada, pero le salía muy mal

"Me hincaré ante ti para que me perdones" dice Syaoran

"Ni lo intentes, no servirá" dice ella

"¡Hey chicos!" dice Tomoyo agitando una mano

Sakura sonríe y corre hacia ella.

"Nos contó Meilin que te llevaron a dirección" dice ella

"Sí" dice Sakura "por culpa de Syaoran" dice mirando feo a Syaoran quien apenas llegaba y saludaba a Eriol.

"Hey, no es mi culpa que no tengas aguante" dice Syaoran "yo sólo dije algunas verdades sobre el profesor" dice él

Meilin ríe.

"Yo casi también muero de risa" dice ella "es que era tan gracioso" dice riendo

Sakura le mira feo.

"¡Parece que los Li conspiran en mi contra!" dice ella

"Oh, vamos, Saku" dice Eriol "no debió ser tan malo"

"¡Casi me dejan en detención!" dice Sakura

"Pero Syaoran como siempre fue el héroe" dice Meilin

Syaoran ríe y se rasca la nuca.

"No es para tanto" dice él

"Hey chicos" dice Giro, apenas llegaba, traía un folleto "¿saben qué día es mañana?" pregunta

"No" dice Sakura

"¿No sabes?" pregunta Meilin a Sakura, ella niega "a puesto a que Tomoyo y Eriol saben" dice

Ambos asienten.

"¿Syaoran?" pregunta Meilin

"¡Por supuesto!" dice Syaoran "un día muy importante" dice él

Giro asiente, les enseña el folleto. Era sobre un festival que habría en el pueblo del 14 de febrero.

"Es..." dice Sakura "el día de san Valentín" dice ella

Giro asiente y le guiña un ojo.

"Ya tengo sus regalos" dice él "y el de Sakura es el más especial" dice él

"¡Oye!" dice Syaoran "¡deja de insinuarte a Sakura cuando estoy yo!" dice él

Giro ríe.

"No te preocupes" dice él "te prefiere mil veces a ti" dice "¿verdad, Sakura?"

Sakura se sonroja.

"Yo..." dice ella "olvidé por completo que era día de San Valentín" susurra ella

"Es tan típico de ti" dice Meilin con una gota en la nuca.

"Pero de todas maneras iremos" dice Syaoran

Sakura sonríe. Salen a comer, se sientan debajo de un árbol. Tomoyo daba de comer a Eriol y reían. Syaoran decía algo a Sakura y ella empieza a reír mientras escupe algo de jugo. Giro comía tranquilamente, sonreía mientras Meilin le miraba con desconfianza.

"Qué asco Sakura" dice Syaoran

"¡Fue tu culpa!" dice ella limpiándose "me arde la nariz"

"Pues si también sacaste por ahí, ¿cómo no te va a arder?" pregunta él mientras seguía comiendo

Sakura le mira feo.

"No me mires así, Saku" dice él "ambos sabemos que me amas" dice él y le da un beso, pero sus labios solamente se tocan, ya que él comía y no podía besarla como Dios manda.

Sakura frunce el ceño.

"Pero eso no significa que no me pueda enojar"

"Oh, claro que sí mi dulce cerezo" dice él "porque te pones tan roja como una cereza cuando te digo cumplidos así" dice él

Sakura, quien estaba roja le da un golpe en el hombro.

"¡Eres tan malo!" dice ella

Syaoran ríe.

"¿Piensas que lo soy?" pregunta él

Sakura asiente, enfadada.

"Ya verás" dice él, se le avienta y empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

Sakura empieza a reír con fuerza, él también.

"¡Ya basta Syaoran!" grita Sakura mientras reía, casi lloraba

"Eso si que no" dice Syaoran "las personas malas no hacen caso a lo que les dicen"

Sakura reía con fuerza. Eriol sonríe ante esto y Tomoyo también.

"Me alegro que todo se haya solucionado por fin" dice Tomoyo

Eriol asiente.

"Es muy difícil estar en medio de un problema amoroso" dice él

Syaoran deja de hacerle cosquillas a Sakura y suspira.

"No sabía que hacer cosquillas era tan cansado" dice él sentándose

Sakura trata de recuperar su aliento, estaba en el pasto, tenía una mano sobre su pecho y sonreía, respiraba con dificultad.

Syaoran le mira.

"Si sigues en esa posición cualquiera pensaría que..." dice él

Sakura le da una patada.

Syaoran se toma las costillas.

"¡Oye!" dice él

Sakura ríe un poco.

"Pareciera ser que mi sufrir es tu diversión" dice él

Sakura asiente.

"Lo es" dice ella

Syaoran le mira feo.

"Oh vamos, ahora tú eres el malhumorado" dice ella sentándose

"Yo no te pegué" dice él mirándole seriamente

Ella ríe y rodea su cuello con sus brazos, él aparta el rostro.

"Oh vamos" dice ella "no actúes como un bebé" dice ella

Él le mira de reojo. Ella sonríe, él voltea su rostro hacia ella.

"¿Estás enojado?" pregunta

Todos ríen al ver su conducta, parecían recién casados, de todo se peleaban pero terminaban más felices que nunca.

Sakura alza una ceja al igual que Syaoran. Ella ríe y une sus labios en un pequeño beso. Se separa.

"Oh vamos, Syao... no seas aguafiestas" dice ella

"Me dolió" susurra él

Ella le soba en las costillas.

"Perdóname" dice ella

Él sonríe maliciosamente, toma la mano de Sakura que estaba en su cintura y la baja hasta sus glúteos. Sakura grita y quita la mano, lo suelta.

"¡¡Eres un maníaco!" grita ella, totalmente roja

Syaoran ríe. Meilin ríe a carcajadas. Eriol sonríe, Tomoyo ríe, Giro trata de no reír.

"Y yo que pensaba que seguirías el juego" dice él sonriendo coquetamente.

Sakura le mira enfadada.

"¡Yo jamás haría algo así!" dice y se aleja caminando muy enojada

Syaoran suspira y sonríe.

"Iré por ella" dice él sonriendo "creo que sí se disgustó un poco" dice y se aleja corriendo "¡Terroncito de azúcar, espérame!" grita riendo y se pierde de vista.

Tomoyo reía.

"Es una pareja demasiado cómica" dice ella

"Espero que siempre se queden así" dice Giro

"Eres muy tierno Giro, en lugar de tratar de apartar a Sakura de Syaoran, al contrario, les ayudaste" dice ella

Giro sonríe.

"Es lo menos que podía hacer" dice y mira hacia donde ambos habían desaparecido, sigue comiendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Perdón por tardar tanto es solo que me faltaba inspiración, espero sus dulces comentarios para poder seguir la historia de forma entusiasta. Me despido y espero que les guste tanto como a mí.


End file.
